James et Lily , Amour ou Haine ?
by Lily Evans 34
Summary: Ben euh ... James, Lily, en train de se disputer, pourquoi ? On sait pas, mais on finira bien par le découvrir ? Résumé pouris qui n'a rien avoir avec la fic je crois lol, peut être quelque allusions o
1. Retour à Poudlard

**James et Lily Amour ou Haine ?**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling. Ils sont leur propriété.

**Auteur : **Lily Evans 34 (Lily34tiscali.fr).

**Classement :** R

**Note :** Bonjour à tous, me voilà donc de retour avec ma fanfic ! Pour l'instant, c'est juste un essai, et si cela ne vous plaît pas et bien je reprendrais l'ancienne, mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes de ce côté là. Alors voilà, l'histoire sera exactement la même à quelques différences prêts ! Je préfère vous prévenir, je ne sais pas à partir de quel chapitre je vais commencer, mais ça va être chaud de chez chaud, non sans déconner, vous avez qu'a lire ce chapitre et vous verrez bien ce qui est à l'origine de toute cette chaleur subite … Ah, oui, j'oubliais, si vous plait reviewer parce j'adore les reviews bave d'avance mon but et de dépasser l'ancien nombre de reviews que j'avais pour l'ancienne fic mais en moins de temps j'espère … Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla, par contre, n'oubliez pas de lire les notes, elles sont très importantes car je donne des infos précieuse sur certaines questions que vous pouvez me poser sur la fic, sinon, j'ouvre une rubrique hommage en haut de la fic pour remercier plein de personne. Bisous à tous !

**Hommage :** Pour cette première série d'hommage, je voudrais remercier DD et Stephie (de ma classe) qui sont les premières à me lire et qui malheureusement non pas le net snif, c'est elles qui me corrigent et me disent ce qui ne va pas dans la fic, je vous aime les filles !

Puis ensuite, **ma** plus fidèle fan, qui ne m'a jamais lâchée, même quand j'ai recommencé ma fic (maintenant c'est la quatrième fois, et oui, on n'égale pas JR comme ça) **ma petite ange** d'amour que j'aime beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie ! Non, vraiment, je t'adore, pourquoi tu crois que j'ai appelé la mère de James "Ange" ? Puis ensuite Blinkana qui est vraiment devenue une amie pour moi ! Bisous à toutes les deux !

Ah oui, je voulais remercier les 2 ou 3 personnes qui m'ont dit comment changer d'adresse email sur merci beaucoup à vous !

**Remarque :** Désolé, j'ai décidé de vous faire chier jusqu'au bout, non je déconne, je voulais juste préciser que j'ai mis les formules magiques et, dans le futur, la voix de Voldy en italique et les pensées des personnages seront entre guillemets, voilà, c'est tout !

Bisous à Tous,

Lily Evans 34

**PS :** Il faut que j'avoue un truc, pour le comportement d'Alice avec Shiro, j'ai calqué ce comportement sur moi-même quand je joue avec ma chienne. J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer car quand je suis avec ma ptite chienne, pas si ptite que ça puisqu'elle va avoir 15 ans, je suis une vraie gamine, non sans déconner, donc, j'adore le comportement qu'a Alice avec Shiro parce que je trouve ça trop mimi.

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à Poudlard**

Un jeune homme de taille moyenne apparût devant le mur de brique qui permettait d'accéder à la voie 9/4 de la gare de King's Cross. Il fût bientôt suivi par une femme vêtue d'une robe bleu foncé et d'une cape grise. Sans doute son âge approchait de la cinquantaine à en juger par les petites rides qui commençaient à apparaître sur son visage. Le jeune homme avait plutôt belle allure : des yeux verts pâles encadrés par des cheveux d'un châtain très clair virant vers le marron. La femme qui le suivait, était à peine plus grande que lui. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule afin de l'obliger à se retourner, puis elle le serra avec force dans ses bras :

- Je suis désolée mon chéri, j'ai beaucoup de travail et je dois partir !

- Ce n'est pas grave maman ! C'est déjà bien que tu es pue m'accompagner jusqu'à la gare !

Il embrassa sa mère avec douceur, puis au bout de quelques minutes d'enlacement, elle se retourna vers le mur de briques rouges qui permettait de repasser côté du moldu de la rue. Elle s'arrêta au dernier moment et se retourna brusquement pour donner encore quelques consignes à son fils :

- Remus, tu diras à tes amis que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là quand ils sont venus ! La prochaine fois qu'ils viendront, je ferais un gâteau au chocolat pour me faire pardonner !

- D'acc man' ! Je leurs dirai !

- Et n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents, de ranger ta chambre, de bien faire ton travail et surtout pas de bêtises !

- Oui, tu devrais y aller sinon tu vas être en retard !

- Oui mon chéri ! A bientôt ! Ecris moi surtout !

- Promis, vas-y !

Elle traversa enfin la barrière et son fils se dirigea vers la locomotive rouge qui devait les mener jusqu'à leur école. Soudain, deux masses lui tombèrent dessus si bien qu'il se retrouva propulser sur le sol.

« Merde, ils sont toujours pas mort ! » pensa t-il.

Il leva les yeux vers un des garçons qui se tenait devant lui et lui lança un regard sévère :

- Vous êtes nuls !

- Merci du compliment !

Le jeune homme était grand et musclé, avec des yeux gris et des cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient avec grâce sur le visage, il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, puis il le serra dans ses bras :

- Lunard ! Mon ami, tu nous a manqué ! s'exclama t-il avec enthousiasme

- Où est Cornedrue ?

- Il a du retourner voir sa mère pour lui dire qu'on t'a trouvé ! Viens, on va les rejoindre !

A tous les deux, ils attrapèrent la grosse valise de Remus et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvaient leur ami et sa mère.

- Ah, Remus, te voilà enfin !

- Bonjour madame !

- Voyons Remus ! Ça fait 5 ans que je te dis de m'appeler Ange et non madame !

- T'inquiète maman, il est un peu long à la détente c'est tout ! Alors Lunard mon pote ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il fit claquer sa main dans celle de son ami avant de le serrer contre lui :

- Ça va, ça va ! Ton père n'est pas avec vous ?

Il s'écarta de lui et constata qu'il avait encore grandi. Cornedrue, aussi connu sous le célèbre nom de James Potter était l'héritier d'une famille de sang pur très ancienne. Il portait de fines lunettes rondes sur ses yeux marron clair et avait les cheveux noirs, caractéristiques des hommes de sa famille.

Sa mère répondit à la question :

- Non, malheureusement le ministère l'a appelé très tôt ce matin ! Lorsque le directeur de son département est apparue dans la cheminée de notre chambre nous étions…pour ainsi dire dans une position …

- Maman, s'il te plait épargne nous les détails ! La coupa son fils.

A cet instant, un hibou se posa sur l'épaule de la mère de James. Elle saisit l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre ses serres et la parcourut rapidement.

- Désolé mon chéri ! J'ai une urgence à l'hôpital !

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de son fils et de ses amis et disparut en transplanant.

Ange Potter était l'une des médicomages de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Elle était spécialisée et chef du service cardiologique. Elle dirigeait celui-ci d'une main de fer car malheureusement, les maladies cardiaques et tout ce qui se rapportait au cœur, étaient impossibles à guérir à la manière des sorciers. Une seule solution, la méthode moldue et cela était une tâche très dure à accomplir surtout quand on savait le nombre d'années d'études qu'il fallait faire en totalité dans les facultés moldues.

Les 3 garçons se retrouvèrent seuls sur le bord du quai, ils décidèrent donc de s'installer dans un des compartiments du train. Ils entrèrent dans le wagon qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrez ! dit James

- Quoi donc ? demanda Pat mol aussi connu sous le nom de Sirius Black

- Avance ! Tu verras une fois qu'on sera assis !

Ils s'installèrent dans le wagon le plus confortable, il était à la fois spacieux avec une table au milieu et des rideaux aux fenêtres. Avec une certaine difficulté, il hissèrent leurs énormes valises dans les filets à bagages qui se trouvaient au dessus des banquettes, puis ils s'assirent confortablement sur celle-ci :

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais nous montrer ?

- Ça !

Il fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit un paquet enroulé dans du papier kraft.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Lunard avec une certaine perplexité

Sirius lui avait déjà approché sa main et s'apprêtait à se saisir du paquet quand il fut violemment repoussé par James :

- Pas touche ! C'est très fragile et très précieux !

Il déroula avec délicatesse le papier dévoilant une magnifique poupée de cire d'environ 30 cm de haut. Il la posa sur la table en position assise pour que ses amis puissent l'admirer. Pour l'instant elle avait les yeux clos, elle portait une mini jupe en cuir avec un haut et une veste assortis ainsi qu'une belle paire de rangers aux pieds. Son visage était encadré par une chevelure flamboyante. Elle ressemblait à une personne très connue des trois garçons.

- Oh mon dieu ! James tu as l'intention de jouer à la poupée ? Demanda Sirius sur le point d'exploser de rire

- James ! Je ne sais pas ce que cache cette poupée cache comme secrets, mais si Evans s'aperçoit qu'elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et en plus dans cette tenue aussi …

- Sexy ! Proposa Sirius, affriolant, à en baver !

- Quoique soit cette tenue, je doute qu'elle apprécie !

- Du calme Lunard ! Patmol, tu es un crétin mon ami ! Lunard, prend la dans tes mains, tu vas comprendre !

Remus approcha sa main de la poupée et la toucha du bout des doigts. Aussitôt la poupée s'illumina et changea d'apparence. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte châtain et se lissèrent avant de se réunir en une natte retenue par un nœud rose pale. Les habits de la poupée se changèrent également en une petite robe courte de la même couleur que le ruban qui était dans ses cheveux.

Il s'agissait de Mélinda Nows, une jeune fille qui entrait en 6ème année comme les garçons, mais dans la maison Serdaigle. Elle sortait avec Remus depuis le début des vacances.

- Vous vous êtes vu beaucoup pendant les vacances ? demanda James

- Oui, une fois par semaine environ !

- Et vous avez réussi à conclure ? demanda Sirius avec un regard moqueur

- Ça te regarde ! Je ne m'appelle pas Sirius Black ou James Potter pour faire ça aussi vite ! Les filles ne sont pas des objets que l'on prend et que l'on jette quand ils ne servent plus à satisfaire nos désirs ! Lui répondit Remus en regardant les deux garçons d'un air méprisant

James prit immédiatement sa défense :

- Hey ! Vas y molo ! Je ne prends pas les filles pour des objets !

- Ah oui ! Et combien tu t'en es faite pendant les vacances mon cher Cornedrue ?

Son ami rougit violemment et avoua :

- Sept !

- Quoi, c'est tout ! Moi, j'en ai eu dix huit ! Lança Sirius d'un air offensé comme si le destin de tous les hommes de la terre était en jeu.

Le regard de Remus devint encore plus méprisant et pesant, il s'adressa à ses amis d'une voix macabre :

- Vous êtes nuls ! James si tu crois que Evans va te tomber dans les bras aussi facilement tu te trompes lourdement ! Tu as pu le juger encore une fois l'an dernier, tu n'es pas prêt de l'avoir !

- Ouai, c'est bon, c'est bon ! Je vais me calmer avec les filles ! Mais ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si chaque fois que je sors avec une fille elle me traîne jusqu'à un lit !

- Tu les cherches un peu aussi !

- Si tu le dis, bon voyons qui est celle qui enflamme le cœur de notre Patimou chéri !

« Voila, il détourne encore une fois la conversation ! James Potter, tu n'es qu'un lâche quand il s'agit d'avouer que tu n'es qu'un macho ! »

Le comportement de Sirius changea aussitôt, il perdit son air moqueur et un air timide apparut dans ses traits. Il refusa de toucher la poupée, mais ses amis le forcèrent.

Les cheveux de la poupée prirent une teinte noire bleutée et se rassemblèrent en deux couettes. Elle se retrouva vêtue par une blouse d'infirmière très décolletée sur le devant et très courte au niveau des jambes.

Les deux autres garçons laissèrent échapper un cri de stupeur qui se transforma vite en un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Patmol, mon ami, ne me dit pas que tu en pinces pour Angelo ! Tu as des tendances suicidaires ou quoi ?

- Arrêter de vous moquer !

Il prit un air songeur qui inquiéta sérieusement ses amis.

- Non, sans déconner, tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Depuis deux ans !

- QUOI ! Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Pas envie !

- Mais, avec tout ce que tu lui a fait elle ne voudra jamais sortir avec toi ! Pourquoi tu l'as tellement fait chier ?

- Pour la même raison que toi ! Pour qu'elle me remarque, et en fait cela n'a fait que la rendre plus amère !

« Peut être que je devrais intervenir ?»

- Vous devriez peut être essayé d'être un peu plus gentil avec elles ! Non ?

Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers Remus :

- Ouai peut être ! dit Sirius sans enthousiasme

- Au faite, comment ça se fait que Queudver n'est pas là ? demanda James

- Il doit être à la bourre comme d'hab' ! Ricana Sirius

- Ouai, ouais, bon Cornedrue, a quoi sert cette poupée ? Ça m'étonnerait que tu l'es acheté juste pour sa beauté ! Qu'est ce que qu'elle cache derrière son air angélique ?

Son ami lui répondit par un sourire pervers qui en disait long sur le fond de ses pensées

- C'est bon, je crois que je commence à comprendre ! Vas-y montre nous les prouesses de ton nouveau jouet ! Dit Remus

James prit la poupée dans ses mains et la posa en face de lui. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus à leur couleur flamboyante et ses vêtements redevinrent en cuir noir et brillant. Il saisit sa baguette dans sa poche et la dirigea vers son précieux objet :

- _Moversa baile muneca !_ Prononça-t-il clairement

Aussitôt, une douce musique s'échappa de nulle part et la poupée ouvrit les yeux révélant deux pupilles d'un noir profond entouré par un flashant vert émeraude. Elle se mit en mouvement et entama une petite danse en faisant bouger ses hanches. Doucement, elle fit descendre sa veste avec une sensualité extrême. Sous les yeux ébahit de Remus et Sirius, elle la fit tomber au sol et s'attaqua à sa chemise. Soudain, Sirius sortit de sa transe et s'exclama :

- Oh ! Vas-y ! Enlève la jupe ! La jupe !

- Mon dieu, Cornedrue si Evans voit ça, tu es mort ! Enchaîna Remus

James ne les écoutait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la petite chose qui se mouvait avec grâce. Il essayait avec beaucoup de difficultés de stopper ses mains qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de son entrejambes.

D'une manière sexy, elle défit le bouton de sa jupe et la fit glisser le long de ses fines jambes avant de la laisser tomber au sol. Elle se retrouva en sous vêtements devant trois garçons surexcités.

James leva doucement sa baguette et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et d'enlever le reste.

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu l'arrêtes ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de la voir aller plus loin !

« Espèce de stupide pervers ! » Pensa très fort Remus

La poupée se rhabilla et James la renferma dans son sac après l'avoir enveloppé dans le papier.

- Mais où as-tu donc acheté ça ?

- Dans une ruelle du chemin de traverse !

- Est-ce que tu pourras me la prêter ? Demanda Sirius

- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites vraiment Patmol !

- S'il te plaît !

- Bon d'accord !

- Super ! Dis moi, est-ce qu'elle se doi…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car un garçon grassouillet venait de pénétrer dans le compartiment :

- Salut les mecs ! Désolé pour le retard, je me suis perdu en prenant le métro moldu et en arrivant je me suis fait agresser par la panthère ! Dit le nouveau venu en tapant dans la main de chacun de ses compères.

Sirius se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le quai avec attention tandis que James demandait :

- Tigresse est avec elle ?

- Euh …non, je ne crois pas, en tout cas elle n'était pas avec elle et je ne l'ai pas vu sur le quai non plus !

James tourna également la tête vers la vitre du compartiment pour observer la voie 9/4 avec attention. Il repéra bien vite la "panthère" qui avait agressé leur ami. La jeune fille était grande et mince. Elle portait une robe du même type que les salopettes d'un bleu pâle, tout le contraire de ses yeux qui était d'un bleu très foncé et très profond. En dessous de sa robe, elle portait un tee-shirt blanc moulant à manche courte. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrières par deux nattes très serrées attachées avec des rubans du même bleu pâle que sa robe. D'une main, elle tenait une veste blanche et de l'autre sa valise. Elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel et soudain lâcha sa valise afin de permettre à la chouette hulotte qui volait vers elle de se poser sur son bras. Elle prit la lettre qu'elle tenait et la lu en vitesse avec d'afficher un sourire béat sur son visage. Elle reprit sa valise en main tandis que la chouette grimper sur son épaule et elle se dirigea vers le kiosque qui se trouvait sur le quai. Elle reposa sa valise et sa veste et lança la chouette en l'air. Celle-ci s'envola et tourna un moment au dessus de la gare avant de redescendre et de se poser sur l'épaule d'une jeune fille rousse qui venait de traverser la barrière magique. La propriétaire de la chouette se jeta sur la nouvelle arrivante et la serra dans ses bras.

- Lily, tu es superbe !

- Toi aussi ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu portes cet ensemble, non seulement on est assorti mais en plus maman va être ravie de voir comment il te va bien ! Elle a passé plus de deux heures à les dessiner et à les mettre au point !

En effet, la dénommée Lily portait exactement le même ensemble que son ami à la différence que son tee-shirt et sa veste étaient rose pâle et sa robe vert pâle. Sinon, elle s'était faite des couettes. Elle était suivie par un homme de grande taille aux yeux verts émeraude comme il les avait légués à sa fille et avec de courts cheveux blonds. Il tenait par la taille une femme presque aussi grande que lui aux cheveux châtain et yeux marron.

Le père de la jeune fille tenait un centre équestre très réputé dans la région de Liverpool, quand à sa mère, elle était styliste et mannequin pour un célèbre couturier de l'époque. Ils s'avancèrent vers leur fille et son amie et saluèrent cette dernière :

- Alice ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, tu viendras passer quelques jours à la maison l'année prochaine ?

- Bien sûr madame, ce sera un plaisir !

- Mon dieu, Alice, le train part ! Au revoir papa, maman !

Elle embrassa rapidement ses parents et se dirigea avec Alice en courant vers la locomotive qui commençait à cracher de grandes vagues de fumée blanche.

Elles réussirent à monter dans le premier wagon qu'elles virent et firent au revoir aux parents de Lily par la porte toujours ouverte.

Le train s'ébranla et la fumée blanche devient plus abondante. La locomotive avança doucement et commença à prendre de la vitesse.

- Ouf, on y est enfin, j'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais !

- Oui, trouvons un compartiment !

Elles avancèrent dans le couloir du wagon à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

- Imagine qu'on soit obligée de se mettre avec les serpentards ? Ou pire, les maraudeurs ?

- S'il te plaît Alice, ne parle pas de malheurs !

Elles continuèrent à avancer et finirent par trouver un compartiment entièrement vide. Elles y entrèrent et s'installèrent confortablement. Lorsque leurs valises furent hissées dans les filets prévus à cet effet, Alice ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa sa chouette par celle-ci. La petite chouette se laissa faire et bientôt elle se retrouva à voler dans la petite pièce en faisant rire aux éclats les deux filles complètement hystériques à la vue de ses acrobaties. Alice mis fin au supplice en l'appelant :

- Aicha, viens ici !

Le petit animal vola jusqu'à sa maîtresse et se posa sur son épaule :

- Tu as bien travaillé ma puce, mais je pense que tu es fatiguée, alors maintenant dodo !

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa cage et la chouette y entra docilement. La jeune fille recouvrit la cage avec sa cape de voyage et la posa en équilibre à cote de sa valise. Elle se rassit en regardant attentivement son amie :

- Aller dis moi ce que tu meurs d'envie de me dire depuis quelques temps !

- Comment tu l'as su ?

- Il n'y a qu'à te regarder t'exciter sur ton siège pour comprendre que tu cache quelque chose !

Son amie lui répondit par un grand sourire, se leva et saisie une panier en osier posé à coté de sa valise. Elle se rassit et le posa sur ses genoux avant de l'ouvrir doucement :

- Shiro, réveille toi ma puce !

Elle attendit quelques secondes puis saisit un petit chat siamois du panier :

- Je te présente Shiro !

- Lilyyyyyyyy ! Il est magnifique ! Je l'adore ! Ou tu l'as eu ?

- C'est une femelle et si tu savais qui me l'a donné, je pense que tu m'en voudrais!

- Pas possible ! Pour t'avoir donné une si jolie chose, ça ne peut être que quelqu'un de gentil et que j'apprécie énormément !

La petite chatte était magnifique, elle se léchait à présent la patte d'un air gracieux. Son poil était beige et les extrémités de ses pattes, de sa queue, de ses oreilles et de son museau étaient d'un marron très foncé virant vers le noir.

Alice l'a prise dans ses bras et commença à jouer avec comme si il s'agissait d'un bébé humain :

- Hein, ma chérie, dit moi qui est ton ancien maître que j'aille lui faire un gros poutou d'amour, tu es superbe ! Comment tu fais ? Areu, areu, areu ! Oui, t'es toute jolie !

- Alice, c'est l'un des bébés de la chatte de Black !

- QUOI ?

- Il m'a écrit durant les vacances pour me demander si je voulais un chat parce que sa chatte avait eu une portée et que ses parents avaient tués tous les chatons sauf elle !

- Tu rigoles ! Black n'aurait jamais sauvé un petit chat aussi mignon, il n'a aucun goût dans ce domaine, il n'y a qu'à regarder les filles qu'il se fait !

- Je te jure, lorsqu'il me l'a amené, elle n'était pas encore sevrée, j'ai dû la nourrir au biberon pendant plus d'un mois !

Alice fit une moue d'enfant a qui on a enlevé l'un des plus gros privilèges :

- Tu as nourris ce petit bébé d'amour pendant un mois au biberon ! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Je serai venu tous de suite !

- Alice, tu me fais rire, il faudrait que je trouve Black pour le remercier !

- Y a qu'a demander miss ! répondit celui-ci

Les filles sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte où se tenait un Sirius Black souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Black qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Mon dieu, tu m'as flanqué la frousse de ma vie !

- Pour moi aussi c'est un plaisir de te revoir Angelo ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances les filles ?

Les deux filles le regardaient avec méfiance compte tenu de son comportement étrange. Il n'en tient pas compte et observa plutôt Alice d'un air à la fois curieux et pervers, puis il tourna son regard vers Lily :

- Vos ensembles sont très jolis ! Je trouve que cela vous met très en valeur !

- M…Merci, bredouilla Alice sous le choc

- Alors Lily, comment va ma petite rescapée ?

- Très bien et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Black, elle se trouve dans les bras de ma très chère amie !

Il se retourna vers Alice et apercevant la petite boule de poil, il sourit, non pas de son sourire charmeur dont il se servait pour conquérir les filles, mais de son sourire naturel qu'il était très rare de voir :

- Ma chérie, vient voir papa !

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Sirius Black qui était quand même un garçon assez mature et toujours sérieux perdit tout son masque en prenant le petit chaton dans ses bras. Il avait eu le même comportement que Alice en faveur du petit animal et il jouait à présent avec comme un gamin.

- J'oubliais ! dit Lily

Elle se leva et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Sirius :

- Merci, c'est vraiment un superbe cadeau que tu m'as fait là !

- D…De rien ! Pour te dire la vérité, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait survivre, elle était assez mal au point quand je te l'ai amené !

- Oui, mais maintenant elle va très bien, elle se porte comme un chat !

Elle éclata de rire et reprit son chat dans ses bras pour le remettre dans son panier. Au moment où elle allait le faire, une voix se fit entendre du couloir du wagon :

- Sirius, t'es où ?

« Non, pas lui pitié mon dieu, je vous en supplie ! » pensa Lily

James Potter apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte souriant de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille :

- Bonjour Evans ! Qu'est ce que tu tiens dans tes bras ?

Il s'avança vers elle tandis qu'elle se redressait. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelque centimètre d'elle, il caressa la tête de Shiro et regardant sa maîtresse dans le blanc des yeux :

- Tu as vraiment bien pris soin d'elle on dirait !

- Pourquoi, tu croyais que je ne prenais pas soin de mes animaux ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas pour tes petits copains !

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortit du compartiment en courant. Lily explosa de colère alors qu'il rentrait dans le compartiment où était les valises des maraudeurs :

- POTTER, SI TU REFAIS ÇA, JE TE TUE, TU M'ENTENDS, JE TE DECOUPE EN RONDELLES ET JE TE DONNE EN PATURE AU CALAMAR DU LAC !

Sirius explosa de rire. Alice se retourna vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

« Ayayaye ! Je suis mort ! » Pensa t'il intérieurement

Alice explosa à son tour :

- ÇA TE FAIT RIRE ? SORS D'ICI SINON MOI AUSSI JE TE ZIGOUILLE ! CASSE TOI BLACK, CASSES TOI !

Sirius sortit en souriant du compartiment et observa avec amusement les têtes des premières années qui apparaissaient dans le couloir, alerté par les hurlements des deux filles. Il rentra dans le compartiment où se trouvait déjà son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était plié en deux et se tenait les côtes en riant aux éclats.

- Bravo, vraiment, on a encore réussi à les mettre en pétard ! Elles n'ont pas changé d'un poil, toujours aussi craquante !

- Tu as vu comment elles étaient habillées ? Ça leur allait trop bien ! Je te jure ça m'a fait de l'effet !

James qui avait réussi à contrôler son fou rire reprit de plus belle. Il avait beaucoup de mal à parler correctement :

- N…non, j'ai …j'ai pas fait…attention ! Att…attend, j'y retourne !

Il ressortit du compartiment et se dirigea à nouveau vers celui des filles. Elles étaient encore rouges de colère. Il pénétra dans leur compartiment à ses risques et périls :

- Je vais te tuer Potter !

Lily lui sauta dessus et tenta par tous les moyens possibles de l'étrangler. Mais James beaucoup plus malin et plus rapide, lui saisit les poignés et la plaqua contre la vitre. Alice intervient à son tour :

- Lâche là Potter !

Elle s'apprêtait à se jeter sur James quand des bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Elle se débattit comme elle le pouvait, mais l'étreinte de son attaquant inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça ne se desserrait pas :

- BLACK LACHES MOI ! LACHES MOI JE TE DIS !

« Dans tes rêves panthère ! » Pensa son agresseur un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres

James quand t'a lui s'était rapproché de Lily et lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille :

- Je te trouve superbe dans cette tenue !

- Potter je te jure que si tu ne me lâches pas je hurle ! Répondit-elle d'une voix méchante

- Et si je n'ai pas envie et que je te lance un sort de surdité ? Tu vas faire quoi ! Te débattre !

- Je te tuerai un de ces jours, même si je dois mourir en même temps !

« Mmmm, comme j'aimerai que tu me tues ma petite tigresse ! Pourvut que se soit dans un lit ! »

- Tu sais que tu m'excites en te débattant ainsi ? Tu es encore plus craquante quand tu es en colère !

- LACHES MOI POTTER !

- SIRIUS, JAMES, MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ! Cria une voix que les garçons connaissaient bien

« Merde, il est déjà de retour ! Mélinda, tu aurais pu le retenir plus longtemps franchement ! »

Ils lâchèrent les deux filles qui étaient rouge comme des pivoines et à bout de souffle. Remus, lui par contre n'était pas à bout de souffle. Ses poumons hurlaient toute la rage qu'il avait contre ses amis :

- MAIS VOUS ETES INCONSCIENTS OU QUOI ? ON N'A PAS IDEE DE FAIRE DES CHOSES PAREILLES, IMAGINES QU'UN PROFESSEUR SOIT PASSE PAR LA ! QU'EST CE QU'IL SE SERAIT PASSE ? ET VOUS PRETENDEZ ETRE AMOUREUX D'ELLES ? TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ C'EST COUCHÉ AVEC ELLES, OUI ! ET VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE BANDE DE …

Il se tut en se rendant compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Ses amis lui lançaient un regard assassin tandis que les deux filles le dévisageaient, la fumée commençant à leur ressortir des oreilles. Lily prit la parole la première, d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui cachait mal sa colère contenue :

- Ils veulent quoi…J'ai pas bien compris Lupin, qu'est ce qu'ils veulent faire avec nous ?

- Moi, mais rien du tout, j'ai rien dit ! Je t'assure !

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit Lupin !

- Il a rien dit ! Répondit James sur la défensive

- Je t'ai parlé à toi ?

Elles se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille comme il l'avait fait pour elle :

- Alors comme ça, je t'excite ? Hein ? Aller ne fait pas ton timide ! Je vais répondre à ta proposition !

Elle lui flanqua un grand coup de genoux dans les parties sensibles :

- La prochaine fois que tu me dis que je t'excite, je te castre ! Comme ça, je ne t'exciterai plus jamais !

James sortit de la pièce immédiatement suivi par Sirius. Remus s'apprêtait à les suivre quand Lily lui bloqua l'accès :

- Nous avons quelques questions à te poser Lupin !

- Ah bon ! répondit le garçon en faisant l'ignorant

- Oui, oui mon petit !

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur la banquette et remarqua seulement à ce moment là que Alice était bien silencieuse depuis quelques minutes. Elle qui ne manquait jamais une occasion d'engueuler les maraudeurs. Alice était assise dans un coin du compartiment et regardait la fenêtre d'un air rêveur.

- Alice, ça va ?

- Mmmm …Oui !

- D'accord ! Lupin qu'est ce que tu as dit concernant les deux choses qui te servent d'amis ?

- Moi rien du tout !

- Lupin ! Cria Lily, répond à ma question !

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Le problème, c'est que son regard était insoutenable, il aurait fait parler n'importe quel garçon.

- Ils vont me tuer ! Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?

- C'est vrai qu'ils veulent sortir avec nous ?

Remus la dévisagea :

- Pour James, je pensais que tu commençais à le savoir depuis le temps qu'il te le demande !

- Il …Il ne rigolait pas quand il me demandait de sortir avec lui ? Demanda la jeune fille, un certain trouble s'installant dans ses yeux

- Ben non, il rigole souvent mais pas quand il demande à une fille de sortir avec lui !

- D'accord et pour Black !

- On ne le sait que depuis ce matin ! Il nous a dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle !

Alice ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis une larme coula le long de ses yeux :

- Pourquoi il ne m'a jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi il m'a fait si mal ? Dit-elle doucement

- Ma puce ! Ne pleure pas ! On ira lui parler si tu veux !

Alice acquiesça et Remus reprit :

- Je ne sais pas si ils veulent sortir avec vous par amour ou pour autre chose, mais méfiez vous ! Vous les connaissez bien, mais pas autant que moi ! Et je ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables par amour !

Il quitta la pièce et alla rejoindre ses amis. James était en train de se tenir l'entrejambe tandis que Sirius et Peter étaient au bord des larmes :

- Tu l'as bien cherché ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu lui dirais ça un jour !

Dans le compartiment des filles, Lily essayait de consoler Alice :

- Je ne le comprendrai jamais ! Ce n'est qu'un sombre crétin !

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, il est seulement encore immature, je suis sûre qu'il va changer !

Lily se rassit sur son siège et se mit elle aussi à contempler les paysages qui défilaient dehors quand Alice la fit sortir de ses pensées :

- Et toi, ça ne t'a rien fait de savoir que Potter est amoureux de toi ?

- Non…Pas vraiment ! En faite il veut sortir avec moi juste pour qu'on couche ensemble et ça ne m'intéresse pas !

- Tu me fais rire quand tu dis ça !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est le sexe, peut être que Potter pourrait te le faire découvrir ! On m'a dit qu'il est très doué pour ça !

- Alice ne parle pas comme ça ! Tu me fais rougir ! Non, Potter ne sera pas le premier ça c'est sûr ! Jamais je ne pourrais coucher avec lui !

- On verra ça plus tard !

Une ombre passa devant la fenêtre et Alice se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et permettre à un hibou moyen duc de rentrer dans le train. Il se posa sur la banquette juste à côté de Lily et tendis sa patte pour qu'elle défasse l'enveloppe. Elle la regarda un moment et lut dans sa tête ce qui était marqué dessus :

_Lily Evans,_

_Préfète de Gryffondor,_

_Compartiment E, wagon 6_

_Poudlard express_

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit :

_Miss Evans,_

_Je vous demanderais de vous rendre, dans mon bureau en compagnie de votre homologue masculin afin que nous puissions établir le programme de l'année scolaire pour notre maison. Vous serez priée d'informer Remus Lupin de cette convocation !_

_Merci d'avance._

_Veuillez croire en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

Lily poussa un profond soupir :

- Il faut que j'aille voir Lupin ! Tu m'attends là ?

- D'accord !

Elle sortit du compartiment et avança jusqu'à celui des garçons. Avant de rentrer, elle prit une profonde respiration en se répétant mentalement :

« Calme Lily, calme ! Reste calme ! »

Elle entra dans le wagon et constata avec une certaine satisfaction que Potter ne c'était toujours pas remis de son superbe coup de genoux. Elle réprima un sourire et s'adressa directement au préfet :

- Lupin, McGonagall veut nous voir des que nous arriverons au château !

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Sirius

- Des trucs de préfets mon cher !

Elle sortit de la pièce, mais avant d'avoir pu rejoindre son ami, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le poignet :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ?

- Est-ce que Angelo va bien ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Elle n'avait pas l'air bien tout à l'heure et je ne voudrais pas que ce soit à cause de moi ! A vrai dire, je m'inquiète un peu pour elle !

- T'inquiète pas, c'est une fille solide !

A ce moment là, un hurlement s'échappa du compartiment des filles. Lily et Sirius se précipitèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait et ils trouvèrent la jeune fille en train de fouiller minutieusement le compartiment :

- Alice, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Shiro a disparu, je ne la trouve pas !

- QUOI !

Lily se précipita dans le couloir et ouvrit chaque compartiment en demandant si personne n'avait vu un petit chaton. Mais tout le monde lui répondit négativement. Les autres maraudeurs sortirent :

- Hey ! Tigresse qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu sautes partout comme une puce ?

- Arrête avec tes plaisanteries ! Shiro a disparut !

- Quoi ?

- Elle ne doit pas être loin, il faut la retrouver !

- Calme toi ! Remus et Peter allait voir dans les deux derniers wagons, Sirius et Angelo vont s'occuper des deux du milieu et nous on va aller voir dans les deux premiers. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça se rendant compte qu'elle avait cédé à la panique avant de réfléchir. Elle se dirigea donc en compagnie de James vers les deux premiers wagons.

Ils demandèrent à tout le monde mais personne ne l'avait vu. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul compartiment. Lily s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand James l'en empêcha :

- Reste derrière moi !

- Pourquoi ! Je te signale que c'est mon chat qu'on cherche !

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis qu'on est dans ce wagon il n'y a que des Serpentards, ils n'ont rien dit jusqu'à là parce qu'il me connaisse et qu'ils savent comment je suis mais dans celui la, c'est celui ou se trouve tous les 7ème années et eux, ce n'est pas de la rigolade !

Il passa devant la jeune fille qui le regardait avec un air incrédule et rentra dans le wagon :

- Pardon, vous n'auriez pas vu un chaton !

Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le wagon tournèrent la tête et le fusillèrent du regard :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Potter ! Tu n'es pas accompagné par tes petits copains ?

- Je vous ai demandé si vous n'aviez pas vu un chaton beige !

Lily entra à son tour dans le compartiment et à son tour elle eut droit à une série de regard meurtrier :

- Tiens, tu promènes ta nouvelle conquête ?

Ce coup si, James explosa :

- ON VOUS A DEMANDE SI VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS VU UN CHATON NOIR ALORS REPONDEZ A MA QUESTION !

- Tu parles certainement de cette boule de poil Potter !

Severus Rogue tenait à présent le chat de Lily par les pattes, têtes en bas :

- SHIRO ! LACHE LA TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! s'écria Lily

- Je me demandais justement ce que j'allais faire de lui ! Je pensais à le jeter par la fenêtre !

Il ouvrit celle-ci et la jeune fille poussa un cri de terreur tandis que James s'exclamait

- ROGUE, SI TU FAIS ÇA, JE TE JURE QUE CE CHAT SERA EN MEILLEUR ETAT QUE TOI APRES QUE JE ME SOIS OCCUPE DE TOI !

Severus regarda ses amis qui ne cessaient de lui dire de lâcher le chat, ce qu'il fit :

- NONNNNNNN !

Lily se précipita vers la fenêtre sa baguette à la main et s'écria :

- _Accio !_

Elle parvient à empêcher le petit chat de s'écraser contre la voix ferrer, il volait à présent derrière le train mais sans parvenir à le rattraper. James lui avait immobilisé tous les Serpentards en leur lançant un sort.

- Potter, va dire au chauffeur d'arrêter le train, je ne pourrais pas tenir encore longtemps !

- D'accord !

Heureusement que la locomotive n'était pas loin, il se précipita jusqu'à celle-ci et demanda au conducteur de stopper immédiatement le train. Celui-ci ne comprenant pas tout de suite obéit. Le train mit quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter complètement. James rentra à nouveau dans le compartiment des Serpentards. Lily venait de saisir son chat et elle le serrait à présent avec force contre elle en pleurant à chaude larme.

« Shiro, j'ai eu si peur, je t'en supplie ne refais plus jamais ça, je ne veux pas te perdre ! »

Elle sortit du compartiment tandis que son camarade faisait signe au conducteur qu'il pouvait repartir. Il arriva bientôt à hauteur de la jeune fille et passa son bras autour de son cou :

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle est saine et sauve, tout est fini maintenant !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle lui sauta alors dans les bras :

- Merci ! Vraiment merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi !

- Ce n'est rien ! Aller, on va dire aux autres qu'on l'a retrouvé !

Il la fit avancer et ils retournèrent dans leur wagon. Leurs amis étaient tous là et ils furent ravis de voir qu'ils avaient retrouvés le petit chaton. Les filles retournèrent dans leur compartiment :

- Alors, elle était où ?

- Elle avait traversé tous les wagons et elle s'est retrouvée dans le compartiment des Serpentards !

- Quoi ! Ils ne lui ont rien fait j'espère !

- Rogue l'a jeté par la fenêtre, mais j'ai réussi à la rattraper, c'est pour ça que le train s'est arrêté, si James n'avait pas été là, elle serait peut être morte à l'heure qu'il est !

- Tiens, tu l'appelles James maintenant ?

Lily rougit violemment et changea de sujet :

- Et toi, comment ça c'est passé avec Black ?

- Ben on a cherché Shiro partout et j'avais très peur pour elle !

- Vous n'avez pas parlé de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure quand…quand Lupin est intervenus ?

- Euh…non, je n'ai pas osé aborder le sujet, mais il a été très gentil !

Shiro miaula doucement et vient se peloter contre la poitrine de sa maîtresse. Elle la caressa doucement la faisant ronronner. A force de faire ça, Lily plongea dans un profond sommeil. Une petite lumière apparut dans ses yeux, elle regarda d'un peu plus prêt en faite il s'agissait d'un vif d'or, il volait tout autour d'elle. Shiro apparut et se mit alors à essayer de l'attraper. Mais ce n'était pas la Shiro qu'elle connaissait, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus vieille. Pourtant, elle en était sûre, c'était bien Shiro, elle avait la même tâche noire sur une de ses cuisses arrière. Elle entendit alors les cris d'un bébé. Elle se retourna cherchant d'où il venait, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. C'était un petit bébé d'environ six à sept mois. Il marchait à quatre pattes et venait vers elle. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres, elle se pencha et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Il était tout mignon, il portait une barboteuse bleue. Elle regarda à son poignet et aperçut une gourmette, elle la retourna pour lire le prénom du bébé : "Harry". Elle trouva ce prénom très beau avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait l'intention depuis longtemps d'appeler son futur fils ainsi. Elle retourna la plaque et lu la date de naissance du petit bébé :"30 juillet 1980". Un bras glissa alors le long de sa hanche, elle se retourna et se trouva devant un James Potter qui avait plutôt belle allure. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser :

- NONNNNNNNN !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

- Lily qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- C'est rien…juste un mauvais rêve, c'était juste un mauvais rêve !

- De quoi tu as rêvé ?

- De…De rien !

Elle repensa à l'image du petit bébé. C'était peut être son futur fils et James :

« Ah, non pas James, qui vous voulez mais pas lui, pitié ! »

Elle constata qu'elle était en sueur, décidément, ce rêve l'avait perturbé :

- Alice, on devrait peut être se changer ? Non ?

Son amie leva la tête du bouquin qu'elle était en train de feuilleter et regarda sa montre :

- Oui, tu as raison !

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux et attrapèrent leurs uniformes dans leurs valises. Lily déposa Shiro qui s'était endormi dans son panier avant de saisir son uniforme. Elle ôta sa robe puis son tee-shirt :

- Waou, tes sous vêtements sont vraiment très joli !

- Merci, les tient ne sont pas mal non plus !

Elles rigolèrent gaiement. Lily portait un ensemble rouge en dentelles avec le soutien gorge, le string et le porte jarretelle assortit qui retenait ses bas noirs. Alice, elle portait un ensemble du même style mais entièrement noir.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et James et Sirius apparurent à la porte :

- Les filles, on voulait vous demander combien vous aviez eu à vos buses !

Ils eurent à peine le temps de finir leur phrase qu'ils se rendirent compte de leurs bêtises

- KKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

- Oups pardon, on sort !

Les garçons sortirent immédiatement dans le couloir tandis que les filles terminaient de mettre leurs uniformes. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini les garçons rentrèrent :

- Pardon, on ne savait pas que vous étiez en train de … enfin pardon !

- C'est pas grave, mais la prochaine fois tapaient avant d'entrer !

- Alors, vous avez eu vos buses ? demanda James

Alice répondit la première :

- Moi j'ai eu Efforts Exceptionnels dans toutes les matières sauf en Botanique et en Astronomie ou j'ai eu Médiocre et Optimal en Potion !

- C'est dommage que tu es raté la Botanique et l'Astronomie, c'était simple pourtant ! Lui dit Sirius

- Ouais, mais en Botanique j'ai stressé comme une folle et j'ai mis tout ce que je savais sans réfléchir pour l'astronomie, j'ai tout fait en cinq minutes, je m'étais endormis sur ma feuille !

Lily explosa de rire :

- Ce n'est pas grave, la potion a un gros coefficient, elle a largement rattrapé les deux épreuves que tu as ratées !

- Oui, heureusement, mes parents étaient assez content de mes notes, mon père m'a promis un poste au ministère des que j'aurais fini mes études ! J'ai bien envie de partir à l'étranger !

Les parents de Alice étaient des personnes très hautes placées dans le ministère. Son père en tant que directeur du Département de la justice Magique et sa mère en tant qu'ambassadrice du Ministère de la Magie Française.

- Et toi Evans, tu as eu quoi ?

- Optimal ! J'ai réussi à être dans le tableau d'honneur ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

- Ah oui, qu'elle position ?

- Première avec quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi ?

- Moi je suis troisième et Remus est second ! dit fièrement James

- Félicitation, je suis contente pour vous !

- Moi, je suis quatrième ! Claironna Sirius

- C'est bien !

- Tu ne sais pas qui est le deuxième premier ?

- Si, c'est Rogue ! Il a mieux réussi les épreuves de Potions et de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais je l'ai battu en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose ! Elle tira la langue d'un air moqueur

- Super ! C'est quand la remise des diplômes ?

- On le saura certainement ce soir !

Le train se mit alors à ralentir doucement avant d'entrer en gare de Pré au Lard :

- Excusez moi, je dois m'occuper des premières années ! Alice, tu prends Shiro avec toi, je ne veux pas la laisser seule !

- Ok, tu veux que je t'attende pour prendre la diligence ?

- Non, vas-y, je la prendrai avec Lupin !

- D'accord, alors on se retrouve au château !

- Ok !

Lily quitta la pièce et alla chercher Remus. Lorsque le train fut parfaitement immobile, ils ouvrirent chacun une des deux portes du wagon :

- Les premières années par ici ! Rester en rang groupé, on va vous appeler pour vous amenez au château ! Descendez s'il vous plaît ! Les années supérieures dirigez-vous vers les diligences en vitesse s'il vous plait !

Dehors, le crépuscule était imminent et le soleil commencait à se cacher pour laisser la place aux étoiles et à la lune. Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin sorti, Lily vérifia le wagon pour voir si tout le monde était bien sorti avant qu'un des préfets en chef viennent vérifier à son tour. Lorsque tout cela fut fait, elle se dirigea en compagnie de Remus vers une des diligences qui les attendaient. Ils la partagèrent avec les nouveaux préfets de Poufsouffle qui étaient très nerveux, ils essayèrent de les rassurer :

- En faite, c'est très simple vous allez voir, ça marche comme sur des roulettes, une fois que vous vous serez habitué tout se passera bien, il ne faut pas avoir peur d'user de son autorité ! Disait Lily comme si elle répétait un livre

- Un seul conseil, méfiez-vous du préfets en chef ! C'est un Serpentard et on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Dit Remus

- Lupin, arrête de dire des bêtises ! Ne l'écoutez pas ! C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très agréable mais il fait bien son travail ! En fait, le mieux c'est que vous vous adressiez à la préfète en chef si vous avez un problème !

- D'accord ! Dirent ensemble les deux Poufsouffles d'un air amusé

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, les groupes se séparèrent. Les deux Poufsouffles se dirigèrent vers les serres, dans le bureau de leur directrice, tandis que Lily et Remus montèrent dans les étages pour se rendre dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Ils frappèrent à la porte et attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne leur ouvrir :

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Pas de problème j'espère ?

- Non, madame, tout c'est très bien passé ! Dit Lily après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Remus

- Très bien, alors nous allons pouvoir établir le programme de cette année !

Elle ouvrit le cahier ou elle tenait ses notes :

- Bon, alors cette année, les préfets en chef ont beaucoup de travail donc vous devrez les assister. Je compte sur vous !

- Oui madame !

- Bon je vous ai proposé pour former les deux nouveaux préfets de Poufsouffle, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les préfets en chef ne peuvent pas s'en charger ! Bien sûr, si vous ne voulez pas je m'arrangerai avec mes collègues !

- Non, c'est bon, on s'en chargera !

- Très bien, donc continuons ! Cette année, il y aura trois bals : un à Halloween, un a noël et un à la saint Valentin ! Vous devrez vous charger de la décoration de la grande salle en ses occasions, et aussi veuillez à ce que les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années n'assistent pas au bal à moins d'y avoir était invité par un de leur aîné !

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il y a trois bals cette année madame ? Demanda Lily une pointe de curiosité dans la voix

- Une idée du directeur, je me demande parfois où il va chercher tout cela ! Ah, oui, j'oubliais ! Le premier bal est ouvert par les préfets, le deuxième par les capitaines de Quidditch et le troisième par les préfètes, je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à votre maison ! Vous serez également priés de prévenir monsieur Potter qu'il est chargé d'ouvrir le bal de noël avec sa cavalière !

Remus répondit positivement tandis que Lily était plongée dans ses pensées :

« Ce crétin va encore te demander d'y aller avec lui ! Qu'est ce que je fais ? Après tout, si Shiro est en vie c'est grâce à lui ! Rrrraaaa ! Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? »

- Bon passons maintenant aux tâches individuelles que je vais vous confiez ! Tout d'abord monsieur Lupin !

- Oui !

- Vous serez chargé des Clubs et Associations ! Pour ouvrir un club, il faudra obligatoirement s'adresser à vous et vous devrez m'en informer ! Vous veillerez à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux ! Un seul problème engendre la fermeture immédiate du Club ! Je vous charge d'établir un règlement concernant la création de Clubs ou Associations ! Celui-ci sera communiqué aux autres maisons et un préfet de chaque maison se chargera de le faire respecter ! Miss Evans !

- Oui ! Répondit la jeune fille en sortant de ses pensées

- Vous êtes chargée des réunions d'informations qui auront lieu dans la salle commune de votre maison quand cela sera nécessaire ainsi que de l'aide aux élèves ! Nous avons remarquer que vous êtres très douée dans ce domaine donc, vous avez été choisi pour vous occupez des élèves en difficultés

- Oui madame !

- D'ailleurs, il y aura ce soir une réunion avec la totalité des élèves de Gryffondor afin que vous expliquiez les règles aux premières années et que vous les rappeliez aux plus anciens! Je vous confie également le soin de vous occuper de l'équipe de Gryffondor !

- Qu…Quoi ?

- Vous m'avez bien compris ! Le directeur a insisté pour que ce soit vous et non monsieur Lupin ! Vous devrez établir le planning de l'équipe avec monsieur Potter et vous chargez de tous les papiers administratifs bien attendus ! De plus, des sélections seront organisées par vous et monsieur Potter afin de choisir les deux nouveaux poursuiveurs de l'équipe et le nouveau gardien !

- Mais madame…

- Je suis désolée miss Evans ! Je sais très bien que vous ne portez pas monsieur Potter dans votre cœur, mais cette année, vous saurez contrainte de travailler en partenariat avec lui ! Je pense que cela peut être très instructif pour vous ! Peut être que vous arriverez à dompter Potter ! En tout cas cela me rendrait un grand service !

Elle rigola gaiement :

- Je pense que vous devriez aller rejoindre les autres ! Le repas va certainement commencer !

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte afin que les deux élèves puissent sortir. Ils marchèrent tous les trois calmement jusqu'à ce que la directrice parte sur la droite. Les deux préfets de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent entièrement seul dans un des vastes couloirs de l'école. Ils ne disaient rien jusqu'à ce que Remus prenne la parole :

- Je dirai à James de ne pas trop t'embêter !

- Mer…Merci !

- Tu sais, parfois il n'est pas très sympa avec toi, mais je te jure qu'il ne le fait pas exprès ! Il n'est pas comme ça avec les autres filles ! Même avec Alice et pourtant… Je lui ai dit de se calmer, maintenant, est ce qu'il le fera, ça je n'en sais rien !

- Oui ! C'est vrai que même avec Alice avec qui il ne s'entend pas très bien, il est différent ! Pourtant elle ne le déteste pas, elle le trouve même très drôle, si parfois elle réagit méchamment c'est parce qu'elle a horreur qu'on m'embête, d'ailleurs, c'est Black qu'elle déteste vraiment !

- Ah bon ? Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'ils cherchaient ton chat, mais depuis, ils s'entendent bien ! On va même dire qu'il vont jusqu'à flirter ensemble !

- Ah oui ?

- Je te jure ! Sirius n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des clins d'œil sur le quai, et contrairement à son habitude, elle riait aux éclats !

- Super, manquerait plus qu'ils sortent ensemble comme ça je me coltinerais Potter encore plus souvent !

- Peut être que tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu le crois ma très chère Evans !

- Je pense que tu peux m'appeler Lily maintenant ! Après tout, ça fait plus d'un an qu'on travaille ensemble !

- D'accord si tu m'appelles Remus !

- J'ai le droit de dire Mumus ?

Remus s'arrêta et la regarda bizarrement :

- Il n'y a que Sirius et James qui osent m'appeler comme ça !

- Ah bon ! Fit Lily en faisant semblant de ne pas être au courant, je trouve ça très mignon !

- Ouais, bon d'accord, si tu veux, mais moi je t'appelle Tigresse !

- Tigresse ?

- C'est le surnom que t'on donné les garçons !

- Et en quel honneur ?

- James a dit que tu ressemblais à une tigresse quand tu t'énervais et que ça l'excitait ! Alors depuis c'est Tigresse ! Et pour infos, Alice c'est Panthère !

- Panthère ? Elle va être ravie de l'apprendre !

- C'est Sirius qui l'a trouvé, il a dit que ses cheveux lui rappelaient les panthères !

- Charmant ! Répondit la jeune fille en faisant un air dégoûté

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle en riant. En voyant que celle-ci était silencieuse, ils levèrent les yeux et s'aperçurent que tout le monde les regardaient. Le directeur leur fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent rapidement. Si rapidement que Lily ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Alice s'était installée avec les maraudeurs et les autres garçons de leur année. Elle se retrouvait juste à côté de James et celui-ci la regardait déjà d'un air gourmand.

- Je disais donc bon appétit et bonne année !

Tout le monde applaudit alors que la table commençait à se remplir de diverses victuailles. Les élèves commencèrent à manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur :

- Qu'est ce que McGonagall vous a confié comme taches ? Demanda James intriguait

- Pas grand-chose en faite ! Répondit Lily sans lui adresser le moindre regard

- Pas grand-chose ! Enchaîna Remus faignant l'hypocrisie, tu rigoles j'espère, on en a pour des mois à tout organiser !

- Remus, si tu travailles régulièrement, tu y arriveras ! Prend exemple sur moi !

Sirius qui c'était incrusté dans la conversation s'interposa en se moquant de Lily :

- Mon pauvre Lunard ! Tu n'es pas près de retrouver un jour la douce chaleur de ton lit si tu commences à travailler comme elle !

La jeune fille lui lança un regard assassin :

- Moi au moins je suis classée première au tableau d'honneur mon cher Black pas comme toi ! Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu es combien déjà quatrième c'est ça ! Même Rogue vous a battu ! Je pense que vous devriez regarder un peu plus votre travail scolaire plutôt que de penser aux prochaines bêtises que vous allez faire !

Ils s'apprêtaient tous à répliquer quand un grand éclat de rire s'échappa de parmi les septièmes années de Gryffondor. Tout le monde se retourna vers eux, alors qu'un des garçons se tournait vers les maraudeurs et les deux filles qui étaient avec eux :

- Evans ! Jones veut sortir avec toi ! Ça te tente ?

Lily rougit brusquement alors que la totalité des Gryffondor se tournait vers elle, hormis les premières années qui la cherchaient du regard. Elle ne dit rien et regarda du coin de l'œil la réaction de James. Il était rouge comme une pivoine et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Elle réfléchit rapidement, Michaël Jones, superbe élève actuellement en septième année dans la maison de Gryffondor, plutôt beau gosse, très bien placé parmi les élèves de son année et d'après toutes les filles qui avaient eu affaire à lui, super doué dans un lit. Elle leva la tête et aperçut le garçon en question, il lui sourit timidement. Rouge de confusion, elle lui rendit son sourire aussi timidement que lui.

- Pourquoi pas ! Finit-elle par répondre doucement

Plusieurs garçons donnèrent de grandes tapes dans le dos de leur ami pour le féliciter. Elle se remit en face de son assiette et continua à manger en faisant comme si de rien n'était, en essayant le plus possible d'éviter le regard de Potter qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant :

- Au faite ! Potter, il faudra que je te parle, c'est à propos de l'équipe de Quidditch !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il d'une voix plutôt dure

- Je te le dirai plus tard !

- D'accord ! Répondit-il se coup si d'une voix butée

Bientôt, tous les plats disparurent uns à uns, laissant place a une vaisselle à nouveau étincelante de clarté et à des nappes toutes propres. Le directeur se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit :

- Maintenant que nous avons tous bien bu et bien mangé, nous allons pouvoir parler de choses plus importantes. Tout d'abord, un préfet par maison a était nommé pour s'occuper de l'équipe de sa maison en collaboration avec le capitaine de celle-ci ! Pour la création de Clubs et Associations dans vos maisons, il faudra vous adresser à monsieur Lupin, préfet de Gryffondor ! Remus se leva et fit signe aux autres élèves avant de se rasseoir.

Lily était perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit même pas le directeur annoncer le nom des préfets chargés tout comme elle et Remus de diverses taches au sein de l'école. Lorsque il l'appela, elle ne réagit même pas.

- Miss Evans ! Vous m'entendez ?

James lui donna un coup de coude pour la réveiller :

- Excusez moi monsieur !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je disais donc que Miss Evans est chargé de l'aide aux élèves, si vous avez un problème dans vos études vous êtes priés de vous adressez à elle !

En disant cela, il fit un signe aux premières années qui le regardaient avec appréhensions.

- Pour conclure, je tenais à vous informer que trois bals seront organisés cette année. Ils seront ouverts aux élèves à partir de la quatrième année, mais bien entendu, vous avez le droit d'y inviter des élèves plus jeune que vous ! Le premier sera ouvert par les préfets et leurs cavalières et il aura lieu le soir de Halloween, le deuxième se passera le soir de noël et ce coup si, nous compterons sur les capitaines des équipes de Quidditch pour l'ouvrir. Le dernier se déroulera le jour le la saint Valentin et les préfètes accompagnées de leurs compagnons qui l'ouvriront ! Voilà c'est tout pour ce soir ! Bonne nuit à tous !

Un cri de joie explosa dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor regardaient Lily, James et Remus avec une certaine admiration. Lily se leva et clama :

- Les premières années de Gryffondor suivaient moi dans le calme ! Dépêchez vous je vous pris !

Les premières années se rassemblèrent rapidement et suivirent leur préfète qui les conduisit jusqu'à leur salle commune. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux :

- Pour accéder à la salle commune de Gryffondor, vous devez donner le mot de passe à la dame qui se trouve derrière moi afin de pouvoir rentrer !

En disant cela elle fit un signe avec ses pousses pour désigner le tableau qui se trouvait derrière elle :

- Très bien, le mot de passe est _Flora Vola_, mais il est possible qu'il soit modifié au cours de l'année !

A ces mots, le portrait pivota et elle pénétra dans la salle circulaire bientôt suivit par les élèves de premières années :

- Bienvenue dans notre salle commune ! C'est ici que vous passerez la plus grande partie de l'année ! J'espère que votre scolarité se passera bien ! Les dortoirs se trouvent dans les étages, pour y accéder vous devez utiliser ces deux escaliers !

Elle désigna les deux escaliers circulaires en pierre qui montaient vers les dortoirs :

- Celui de droite est pour le dortoir des filles et celui de gauche pour celui des garçons ! Autant vous prévenir tout de suite messieurs, d'autres garçons avant vous on essayait de monter et malheureusement pour eux, ils ont fait une longue chute !

- Comme moi ! Dit James qui arrivait par derrière, James Potter, salut les nouveau ! J'essayais de rejoindre ma belle préfète en pleine nuit quand malheureusement, j'ai été battu par les escaliers !

Tous les élèves rigolèrent gaiement alors que Lily lançait un regard plein de haine à James :

- Voici un élève dont vous ne devez absolument pas prendre l'exemple !

- Ouai, ouai, c'est ça Evans ! Pour tous ceux qui veulent apprendre à manier l'art de la bombabouse, veuillez contacter les maraudeurs ! Fauteur de trouble en tout genre !

Lily se retourna violement :

- POTTER ! DANS TON DORTOIR IMMEDIATEMENT ! REUNION DANS EXACTEMENT TRENTE MINUTES ! SI TU AS UNE MINUTE DE RETARD TU PASSERAS LE RESTE DE TA VIE A COPIER DES LIGNES !

- Bien miss ! Dit il avant de quitter la salle commune

- Bon, comme je le disais à ce fauteur de troubles, réunion dans trente minutes ici ! Aller dans vos chambres vos bagages y sont déjà !

Une fois que tous les élèves se furent dispersés, elle trouva Remus et lui demanda de prévenir tous les garçons avant qu'elle-même de son côté elle aille prévenir les filles.

Trente minutes plus tard, tous les Gryffondor étaient réunis dans la salle commune tandis que Lily s'acharnait à leur expliquer les règles de vie en groupe. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle les lâcha enfin. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Alice qui parlait avec les autres filles de son dortoir, un bras passa autour de ses hanches :

- Alors petite fée ? Comme ça tu es tentée de sortir avec moi !

Elle se retourna et se retrouva dans les bras de Michaël :

- Oh ! Bonsoir Jones ! T…Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Excellente ! Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour !

- La ? Maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant !

- Ecoute je suis un peu fatiguée ! Si ça ne te dérange pas, on pourrait le faire demain ce petit tour !

- D'accord petite fée ! Passe une bonne nuit !

Avant qu'elle n'est pu s'échapper de ses bras, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune fille, puis il se retira dans le dortoir des garçons. Lily resta là, quelques instants sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle porte sa main à ses lèvres. Elle les toucha doucement puis un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles d'un air ravie.

Pendant ce temps, les maraudeurs avaient observés la scène tout en faisant une partie d'échec entre Remus et Sirius. Ce dernier s'exclama alors que James s'apprêtait à monter d'un air rageur pour se coucher :

- Jones : 1, Potter : 0, échec !

- Sirius ferme là !

- Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que tu avais perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre mon cher Cornedrue ! Dit-il un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres


	2. Malheur sur le terrain, bonheur sous

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling. Ils sont leur propriété.

**Auteur : **Lily Evans 34 (Lily34tiscali.fr).

**Classement :** R

**Note :** Comme certains vont le remarquer, j'adore les porte-jarretelles ! Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça super sexy ! De plus, je ne sais pas si certain connaissent, mais dans le manga Love Hina, les filles en porte toutes sous leur uniforme d'école. Je pense que c'est bien adapté à la situation ici ! D'autant plus qu'ils vont être pratique pour la suite… Désolé pour ce chapitre car il est un peu moins long que sont prédécesseurs

**ATTENTION, ce chapitre comporte une scène classée R ou érotique !**

**Hommage :** A tous les auteurs qui écrivent des scènes chaudes supers longues ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faites ! Vous êtes vraiment très fort pour faire des chapitres qui ne comportent que des scènes érotiques ! Je crois que je n'y arriverai jamais !

**Remarque :** Je sais pas si certain d'entre vous ont remarqué, mais je vais vous citer mes sources d'inspirations, se sont des lectures que je conseille à tous le monde parce qu'elles sont passionnantes, la plupart sont des mangas : Love Hina, Le journal de Bridget Jones (1 et 2), Love Story (je pense que les mecs connaissent)

**Chapitre 2 : Malheur sur le terrain, bonheur sous la douche …**

Le lendemain, tous les élèves furent réveillés par le chant du coq magiquement amplifié. C'est donc, les yeux gonflés et la tête endolorie que certain se dirigèrent vers les salles de bains pour se préparer. Lily toujours sous sa couette dormait encore profondément. Alice s'approcha de son ami et sachant qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à se lever, elle la secoua doucement :

Lily ! Réveille toi ! On doit aller déjeuner et …, elle bailla longuement, tu dois aller chercher les emplois du temps !

Lily remua sous sa couette mais ne se réveilla pas.

Lily ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne commence pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça toute l'année !

Son amie se retourna encore une fois dans sa couette. Alice attrapa alors celle-ci et la tira de toutes ses forces :

Aller debout !

Lily se mit à frissonner et se réveilla :

Brrr, j'ai froid !

Moi j'en ai marre de devoir te réveiller tous les matins parce que miss a le sommeil lourd !

Excuse moi ma puce ! Dit Lily en passant à côté d'elle et en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

Elle rentra dans la salle de bain d'un air endormi et se prépara. Une demi heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle sortit, elle avait l'air un peu plus fraîche. Elle s'était lavée et coiffée. Elle se baladait à présent dans la chambre dans sa nuisette en soie rose cherchant ses habits.

Shiro s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle attrapait une culotte dans sa commode :

Bonjour ma belle ! Dit-elle en saisissant une fine étoffe de tissu rouge.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit et enfila son porte-jarretelles, puis sa culotte et son soutien gorge assorti :

Bridget tu n'as pas vu mes bas ? Demanda t-elle en s'adressant à une de ses copines de chambre

Si ! Hier tu en a filé un !

Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers sa commode et attrapa une paire de bas noir. Elle les enfila et les attacha au porte-jarretelles avec beaucoup de précaution. Elle enfila ensuite sa jupe noire, son chemisier blanc et son gilet gris avec l'insigne de Gryffondor :

Alice ! Je vais chercher les emplois du temps, on se retrouve au petit déj'!

Ok ! Pas de prob' !

Lily enfila ses chaussures et sortit de la chambre sa cape sous le bras. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de sa directrice où elle lui remit les emplois du temps de tous les élèves de la maison. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la grande salle, elle fut surprise par quelqu'un qui lui saisit la main :

Bonjour princesse !

Au, bonjour Jones !

Tu sais, si on sort ensemble, tu pourrais peut être m'appelé Michaël, non ?

Oh, pardon, c'est que je ne suis pas habituée !

Ce n'est pas grave ! Ça te dirait que ce soir on aille faire un tour du côté de la tour d'Astronomie ? J'ai entendu dire que les étoiles seraient superbes !

Oui pourquoi pas !

Très bien à ce soir alors !

Il fit quelques pas avec l'intention de partir, mais se retourna brusquement et embrassa la jeune fille avec ardeur. Sa langue glissa le long de ses lèvres avant d'avoir l'accès à sa bouche où elle commença un ballet interminable avec sa nouvelle compagne. Le baiser dura un cours instant avant de prendre fin, ils se séparèrent et Lily rouvrit les yeux, elle regarda Michaël dans les yeux :

Désolé, j'ai craqué ! Salut !

Il partit en courant laissant la préfète en totale transe :

« Il m'a embrassé ! Houra ! Houra ! » Crié son cœur à tue tête

Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle où une grande partie des élèves des différentes maisons étaient en train de déjeuner. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu' Alice c'était à nouveau installer avec les maraudeurs. Elle s'assit et regarda Alice avec un sourire impressionnant aux lèvres. Son amie reposa sa cuillère pleine d'avoine et la regarda dans les yeux :

Je t'écoute ! Dit moi ce que tu meurs d'envie de me dire que je puisse terminer de déjeuner sans avoir à sentir ton regard se poser sur moi !

Les maraudeurs tendirent l'oreille :

Il m'a embrassé ! Exalta t-elle, il m'a embrassé, et pas un petit baiser de rien du tout ! La totale ! Je suis heureuse !

Heureuse n'était pas la vérité, pour dire vrai elle ne tenait plus en place, on aurait pu la comparer à une folle furieuse sortie d'un asile.

James fou de colère s'apprêtait à se lever d'un air rageur, mais son meilleur ami le retient fermement par sa cape :

Reste là ! Ordonna t-il

Lily continua comme si de rien n'était :

Peut être que si je m'en sors bien, avant la fin de l'année, je pourrais perdre ma virginité !

PLOC ! PLOC ! PLOUF !

Ce fut, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. James se leva d'un air furieux et sortit de la salle en bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il retourna jusqu'à la salle commune et s'affala sur un des canapés pour ruminer de sombres pensées.

Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Lily aux garçons

Je pense qu'il doit avoir un problème ! Je ne sais pas ! Répondit Sirius feignant l'ignorance

D'accord, j'irai lui parler ! Au faite, voici vos emplois du temps ! Remus, tu peux les distribuer aux autres ! Je vais parler à Potter !

Lily ! L'interpella Remus

Oui ?

Un conseil, appelle le James !

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre puis acquiesça. Elle monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et rentra dans la salle commune en courant. James était toujours affalé sur un des canapés, les jambes appuyées contre le dossier et la tête en bas. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Il fit semblant de ne pas la voir, si bien qu'elle plaça son visage tout près du sien pour qu'il soit obligé de la regarder :

Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Si tout va bien ! Répondit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie

Pourtant ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes ! Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

Non, c'est bon !

Très bien, j'ai compris !

Elle se leva furieuse et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle lança sa carte maîtresse :

Au fait James, j'ai oublié de te demander quel jours t'arrangeait le plus pour les entraînements de Quidditch car c'est cet après midi que l'on décide de la répartition du terrain !

« James ! Elle m'a appelé James ! Est-ce que je rêve ? Non, ça ne peut pas être un rêve ! Houla du calme mon vieux»

Ah bon, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Je suis chargée avec toi de l'équipe ! Une charmante idée du directeur !

Qu…Quoi ?

Oui, tu m'as très bien entendu ! Alors ?

Euh…Le mercredi et le vendredi ce serrait parfait !

Très bien je m'en charge ! A plus tard !

Elle sortit de la salle et avant que la porte ne se referme, il l'appela :

Evans ! Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler James quand tu veux !

D'accord ! J'y penserai !

La porte se referma :

Yes ! Potter : 1, Jones : 1, égalité !

Non ! Pas tout a fait !

Remus était en train de descendre les marches :

Je te rappelle que depuis ce matin elle sort avec Jones ! Donc c'est plutôt, Jones : 2, Potter : 1 ! Mais tu t'en es bien sorti mon pote !

Remus qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

Je te rappelle que j'avais ta cape ! Il m'a donc suffit de suivre la miss pour pouvoir vous observer !

C'est dégueulasse d'avoir fait ça !

Non, si tu avais fait un faux pas ! J'aurais pu t'en empêcher !

Bien sûr, on dit ça, mais je demande à voir !

Excuse moi de t'offenser James ! J'avais oublié que tu étais parfait !

Ils sortirent de la salle en continuant de se chamailler gentiment.

Une semaine passa. Lily avait réussi à obtenir les jours désiraient par James pour l'entraînement de Quidditch. C'était le vendredi de la semaine suivant la rentrée. L'équipe au complète de Gryffondor était en tenue de sport, balai à la main. James était en train de leur parler :

Très bien ! Je vous rappelle qu'aujourd'hui nous faisons passer les sélections afin de recruter les deux poursuiveurs et le gardien qui nous manque !

D'accord James ! Mais pourquoi ne commençons nous pas ? Demanda une fille de quatrième année qui était entrée dans l'équipe l'année dernière en tant que poursuiveuse

On attend Tigresse ! Enchaîna Alice qui jouait au poste de batteuse

Tigresse ?

Evans ! C'est elle qui se charge de tout ce qui administratif ! Elle va participer au jugement des candidats !

Ah d'accord ! Et elle est où ?

Elle va arriver ! Dit un nouvel arrivant

C'était Michaël Jones qui jouait également au poste de batteur. Il arrivait en réajustant sa robe de Quidditch, balai sous le bras. James le fusilla du regard et décida de lui passer un savon :

J'avais dit à 17 heures précises ! Pourquoi es-tu en retard ?

Pardon Potter ! J'ai légèrement été retenu par Lily !

James grogna intérieurement

Tiens la voila !

Lily arrivait en courant, un bloc note sous la main et une petite foule d'élèves derrière elle.

Excuser moi ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes !

Ce n'est pas grave ! On peut commencer ?

Oui bien sûr !

Elle se retourna pour faire face à la petite foule de candidats :

Très bien ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes là pour participer à une sélection et pas pour vous amuser ! Nous allons vous demandez diverses choses sur lesquelles nous vous jugerons, seul les meilleurs d'entre vous serons sélectionnés ! Très bien ! Ceux qui postulent pour le poste de gardien mettaient vous à droite et les autres à gauche !

Deux élèves allèrent à droite et cinq se dirigèrent vers la gauche.

Très bien ! Nous allons vous donner des dossards et former deux équipes ! Vous devrez vous affronter ! Attention, ce n'est pas parce que votre équipe gagnera que vous serez obligatoirement sélectionnés !

Les élèves acquiescèrent en même temps :

Très bien ! Toi, toi et toi, dossard bleu ! Et les autres sans maillots ! Dit elle en désignant les concernés du doigt

Evans, je te ferai remarquer qu'il manque un poursuiveur dans une des équipes !

Ta poursuiveuse peut bien la remplacer !

Non, j'insiste pour que toute mon équipe participe au jugement !

Et tu veux peut être que je le remplace ! Dit-elle sur un ton de défi

Alice intervient :

Ce serait une bonne idée compte tenue que tu n'es pas mauvaise sur un balai !

Tu te moques de moi j'espère ! Lui répondit son amie

Ah bon ? Tu vas me dire que toi miss grosse tête, tu sais diriger un balai !

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et le mitrailla intérieurement :

Tu vas voir Potter ! Mais le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de balai !

Attrape tigresse ! Dit Alice en lui lançant son balai

Lily se retrouva donc avec un balai en train de participer aux sélections de l'équipe :

« Je suis complètement folle ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ! »

James s'approcha du milieu du terrain et saisit le souafle :

La première équipe arrivait à cent points gagne !

« Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable ! »

James souffla dans son sifflet et lança le souafle en l'air, celui-ci fut immédiatement reprit par le coéquipier qui suivant ses instructions lui lança immédiatement la balle. Vu qu'elle avait pris de l'avance devant ses adversaires, elle la lança directement dans les filets afin de tester le gardien. Celui-ci la rattrapa :

Bien tenté Lily ! Rugit Alice depuis la tribune d'honneur

Elle sourit intérieurement. Le gardien lança la balle à un de ses poursuiveurs, mais celle-ci fut interceptée par la préfète qui la relança au garçon qui jouait avec elle. Il s'approcha d'un des anneaux et marqua le premier but.

La partie continua pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que le capitaine décide de l'interrompre :

Très bien, ça suffit ! Nous allons choisir les membres de l'équipe ! Les personnes recalées seront désignées comme suppléant dans l'équipe. Je veux l'équipe dans les vestiaires !

Les joueurs ainsi que Lily se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour choisir les nouveaux membres. Arrivé là bas, Alice lui tendit une serviette pour qu'elle s'essuie le visage. Michaël passa ses bras autours de ses hanches et la félicita :

Tu as été superbe !

Merci !

Bon, alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda James

Le petit qui jouait avec Lily est pas mal comme poursuiveur je trouve ! Dit Michaël

Oui, mais le gardien adverse était très fort ! Intervint Kati, la poursuiveuse de l'équipe

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas mauvais ! Approuva James

Pas mauvais ! Non mais vous rigolez ! Il était impossible de lui marquer des buts ! On croirait qu'il est né sur un balai ! Vraiment c'est lui qu'il vous faut ! Il a un déplacement dans l'air parfait ! En plus il a des yeux partout ! Il est vraiment fait pour ce poste et vous ne pouvez pas le démentir ! Dit Lily d'un air outragé

Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle :

C'est vrai que tu étais sur le terrain ! Tu as pu donc mieux juger que nous ! Alors compte rendu miss ? Demanda Alice

Elle les regarda tour à tour et baissa les yeux :

Les deux poursuiveurs adverses savent très bien manier un balai mais ils n'ont aucun esprit d'équipe ! Je pense que si vous les prenez, il va vous falloir leur apprendre à ne pas jouer perso ! Par contre, leur gardien est excellent ! Il voit tous les ballons et je pense que la seule chose qui lui manque c'est la confiance en soi, mais ça, ça s'apprend vite !

Très bien ! Et ton équipe ?

Le gardien n'était pas … en fait il était carrément nul ! Je me demande pourquoi il s'est présenté ! Il ne sait même pas manier un balai ! Et je ne vous parle même pas de repérer un souaffle ! Par contre, le poursuiveur qui jouait avec moi était excellent ! Il a bien l'esprit d'équipe et j'ai l'impression qu'il a lu le Quidditch à travers les âges car il connaît une grande partie des figures exécutées par les poursuiveurs lors d'un match ! Je pense qu'il a du venir vous voir jouer et qu'il s'est entraîné tout seul pour parvenir à un bon niveau et avoir des chances de rentrer dans l'équipe cette année !

Elle s'arrêta enfin et reprit son souffle. Ils la regardèrent tous un moment avant que James ne reprenne :

Très bien ! Evans tu peux leur dire que nous allons venir leur dire qui est choisi ? S'il te plaît ?

Euh oui, d'accord !

Elle sortit des vestiaires et se dirigea vers les élèves. Pendant ce temps dans les vestiaires :

Potter ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas dire, mais je veux absolument Evans comme coéquipière ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un jouer aussi bien ! Avec elle on aura toutes les chances de remporter la coupe cette année ! Annonça Kati d'un air résigné !

Justement ! Je pense que Evans devrait entrer dans l'équipe en tant que titulaire et je voulais vous demander votre avis ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ?

Moi je suis à cent pour cent ! Claironna Michaël

Moi aussi ! Annonça Alice

Et moi aussi ! Conclut Kati

Très bien ! Donc, Evans est désormais titulaire de l'équipe à cent pour cent !

Ouais ! S'exclama toute l'équipe avec enthousiasme

Très bien, maintenant parlons du second poursuiveur et du gardien ! Je pense que le compte rendu de notre préfète était excellent, donc je vous propose d'intégrer le gardien et le poursuiveur qu'elle nous a proposé !

L'équipe accepta de bon cœur et ils sortirent tous des vestiaires pour annoncer qui était les nouveaux membres de l'équipe des lions.

Nous avons délibéré ! Annonça James, les nouveaux membres de l'équipe seront donc : En temps que gardien, Thomas Petterson !

Tout le monde applaudit alors que le dénommé Thomas s'avançait afin de recevoir sa tenue de Quidditch. James continua :

Aux postes de Poursuiveurs, nous avons choisi : Daniel Cliff !

Lily se montra très enthousiaste lorsque ce dernier s'avança pour chercher sa tenue.

Le dernier poursuiveur, sera en fait une poursuiveuse.

Lily regarda autour d'elle mais constata qu'il n'y avait pas de filles qui s'étaient présentées aux sélections. Par contre, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle. James s'avança et lui tendit sa tenue de Quidditch :

Evans, c'est toi que nous avons choisi !

A quoi tu joues Potter ? Je ne me suis même pas présentée !

Oui, mais c'est toi qui a fait la meilleure prestation et il me semble que le professeur McGonagal serait très déçu si tu refusais une occasion comme celle la !

Lily saisi les vêtements qu'il lui tendait :

Merci, mais je ne le fais pas par plaisir !

Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en doute bien !

Après avoir dit cela il se tourna vers les autres concurrents :

Je suis vraiment désolé pour tous ceux qui sont recalés, mais vu que vous vous êtes présentés, il y a des chances pour qu'un jour on vous fasse jouer donc vous êtes désormais les remplaçants de l'équipe ! Merci d'avoir participé !

Il se retourna et quitta le terrain bientôt suivi de ses compatriotes.

Lily demanda à tous les élèves de retourner dans la tour tandis qu'elle se dirigeait elle mme vers les vestiaires :

« Je n'y crois pas comment a-t-il osé faire ça ? J'en suis sûre c'est son idée ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire !»

Elle rentra dans les vestiaires et se dirigea vers les douches :

« Si j'avais su un jour que je devrais utiliser ses douches, je me serais pendu ! »

Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et entra dans l'une des cabines. Après avoir enlevé l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, elle s'avança jusqu'au jet d'eau et se mouilla la tête. Elle s'amusa un moment à jouer avec ses boucles rousses avant de se saisir d'un savon. Elle commença à se laver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une présence derrière elle et qu'on lui enlève le savon des mains :

Michaël, rends moi ça ! Dit-elle en rigolant

Et si je n'ai pas envie petite fleur ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Je ne sais pas !

Il lâcha le savon et glissa ses mains sur ses hanches nues tout en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou :

Michaël ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je cherche quelque chose !

La jeune fille rigola :

Ah bon et c'est quoi ?

Je ne sais pas encore, on va voir si je le trouve !

Il déplaça ses mains tout en continuant de la mordiller. Il les remonta jusqu'à ses seins et commença à les masser avec délicatesse tout d'abord du bout des doigts avant qu'il ne les saisisse à pleine main. Sa compagne poussa un petit cri :

J'arrête ou je continue ?

Continue … Dit-elle haletante en se cambrant contre lui

Il continua à la masser d'une main tandis que son autre main descendait vers un endroit plus inaccessible encore. Il caressa un moment le bas de son ventre avant de descendre encore plus bas :

Mon dieu Michaël ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je me le demande bien ! En tout cas je crois que je commence à devenir fou !

Ça je m'en rends compte mais … Ah !

Elle poussa un petit cri d'extase lorsque l'un des doigts de son partenaire glissa le long de son intimité. Elle se mit alors en trembler d'excitation. Il explora la moindre de ses parcelles avant de commencer à la caresser avec plus d'insistances ce coup si :

« Oh mon dieu ! Michaël … Ah ! Pourquoi j'aime autant ça ? »

Michaël, s'il te plaît …

Oui mon amour ? Lui répondit-il en continuant à la mordiller dans le cou

T'arrêtes pas …

Son doigt glissa le long de son clitoris et vient le chatouiller pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'entrée de son antre secrète.

Il y glissa un de ses doigts et le fit rentrer tout doucement laissant le temps à sa partenaire d'apprécier chaque seconde. Celle-ci exaltait et se cambrait de plus en plus. Dans un moment de folie, elle attrapa son autre main et la serra avec force :

Je … Je t'en pris …

Oui …

Il avança plus profondément et fit rentrer la totalité de son doigt en elle. Elle émit un petit gémissement alors qu'il commençait à faire des mouvement de va et viens en elle. Elle trembla encore plus fort entre ses bras. Il la massa avec plus d'insistance encore et fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt en elle. Elle se resserrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il accentuait la pression de ses caresses en elle. Il essaya de plier ses doigts, mais, elle émit un petit cri de douleur :

Oups excuse moi bébé !

Ce n'est pas grave, mais s'il te plait, arrête !

Pourquoi, ça ne te plait pas ?

Si, trop justement !

Il retira ses doigts de son corps et elle se tourna vers lui :

C'était parfait mon cœur ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite tous les deux ! D'accord ? Dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres

Si tu veux ! Mais la prochaine fois j'essayerai de faire mieux !

Il l'embrassa à son tour

J'en suis sûre mon chéri ! Maintenant excuse moi, mais j'aimerai me laver !

Tu veux que je te lave le dos !

Elle le regarda avec un sourire pervers :

D'accord !

Il saisit un des gans qui se trouvait dans un des placards du vestiaire et revient lui frotter le dos :

Je ne savais pas que tu jouais aussi bien ? Tu as des talents cachés !

J'espère que ce n'est pas le seul ! Soupira t-elle

Oui moi aussi ! Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son épaule

Elle soupira longuement. Il l'attendit tandis qu'elle terminait de se laver puis ils rentrèrent ensemble au château.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, plusieurs personnes lui sautèrent dessus :

Aie ! Les filles lâchait moi vous me fête mal !

Oh ! Ma petite Lily que je t'aime ! Dit Alice d'un ton maternel

Elle la lâchèrent enfin et allèrent s'asseoir au milieu de la pièce en cercle, elles firent signe à Lily de la rejoindre. Celle-ci s'avança et s'assit avec une certaine appréhension sachant ce qu'il allait se passer. Une fois qu'elle fut installée, ses amies commencèrent à la questionner :

Alors ? Ça y est ? Tu l'as fait ? Demanda Bridget en la regardant dans les yeux

La jeune rouquine fit une moue gênée. Ses amies l'encouragèrent :

Aller petite Lily ! Raconte nous ! Tu sais très bien qu'on s'est jurées de tout se raconter lorsqu'on est entrée au collège !

Et bien …

Oui ! Répondirent les 4 autres filles en tendant l'oreille

On a rien fait ! Elle se leva et se précipita à la salle de bain

QUOI ! S'exclamèrent t'elles

Alice se leva et alla tambouriner à la porte :

LILY EVANS ! SORS D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ET VIENS T'EXPLIQUER !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Lily en ressortit rouge comme une pivoine. Sa meilleure amie l'attrapa par un bras et la poussa à se rasseoir dans le cercle :

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Demanda Anna, une autres des filles de la chambre

Lily rougit encore plus :

Je suis obligée de tous raconter dans les moindres détails ? Demanda t'elle

Oui et tu n'as pas le choix ! Dire Alice et Bridget d'une même voix menaçante

Bon d'accord ! Alors voila …

Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire. Les filles poussaient des hurlements hystériques aux moments les plus torrides comme si elles avaient été à sa place.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'êtes pas allés au bout ! Dit Jude, la dernière des filles de la chambre. Moi je lui aurai sauté dessus !

Oui, mais il faut penser que c'est sa première fois ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle aille trop vite non plus ! Lui répondit Anna, d'un air philosophique

Les mecs ne sont bons que pour la baise ! Profite en fifille ! Ajouta Alice avec un regard pervers

Hey ! Arrêter ! Vous allez m'embrouiller ! Déjà que j'ai du mal à m'en sortir moi-même ! Répliqua Lily

D'accord ! On arrête ! Mais n'oublie pas que quand tu le feras, il y aura une réunion du sommet dans la chambre pour que nous sachions tout ! Annonça Bridget en se levant

Les autres filles se levèrent également et Lily alla s'asseoir sur son lit et prit Shiro dans ses bras pour la caresser. Alice s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle tenait un petit bracelet dans sa main :

Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Lily lui répondit négativement :

C'est un bracelet de contraception ! C'est ma mère qui me l'a donné l'année dernière ! Lorsque tu as un rapport rapproché avec un garçon tu le mets autour du poigné et ça t'évite d'avoir une mauvaise surprise neuf mois plus tard !

Oui !

Je te l'aurais bien donnée ! Malheureusement, chaque bracelet est destiné à une personne qui à sa propre personnalité ! Mais je voulais te dire que tu pourrais l'utiliser si tu en as besoin ! Il est dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit !

Tu viens de me dire que ce bracelet était pour toi ! Ça ne marchera pas avec moi !

Ma mère m'a dit que si ! Elle voulait t'en faire un malheureusement quand on est allé le faire fabriquer tu n'étais pas là ! Tu peux l'utiliser de temps en temps, la contraception agira normalement ! C'est en cas d'utilisation régulière que ça ne marche pas !

Ah d'accord, et tu es sûre que je peux m'en servir !

Bien sûr ! Je trouve que je suis un peu jeune pour être déjà tata ! Non ?

Les deux filles rigolèrent de bon cœur et Lily accepta avec joie la proposition de son ami.

Un mois passa et les cours devenaient de plus en plus dur. Un vendredi soir les deux filles étaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et tentaient de résoudre un devoir assez … compliqué :

Raaa ! J'y comprends rien ! S'énerva Alice en envoyant valser une volée de parchemin

C'est pas possible que tu ne comprennes pas autant que moi ! Dit Lily en la regardant d'un air triste, Alice, si toi tu ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

J'en sais rien ! Foutu devoir de potion !

A ce moment là, les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la salle commune et en voyant les filles ils s'approchèrent :

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas gentes demoiselles ? Demanda Sirius d'un air galant en ne perdant pas Alice du regard

Si vous comprenez le devoir de potion, oui, vous pouvez nous aider !

James se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de Lily et lut l'énoncé :

Ah, je connais, ma mère a fait la même cet été ! Je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour avoir la recette comme ça, vous aurez une charge de moins !

On ne devrait pas plutôt faire des recherches plus poussées à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Lily d'un air accusateur

Ecoute Lily, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on sillonne la bibliothèque dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver cette fichu potion, je pense que pour une fois, elle ne peut pas nous aider ! Tu te rends compte que même dans la réserve et en demandant de l'aide à madame Pince on a rien trouvé ?

Oui, mais …

Pas de mais qui tienne ! Nous acceptons avec plaisir Potter ! Merci de ton aide !

Elle rassembla ses bouquins et se leva afin de retourner dans sa chambre. Lily la suivit et avant qu'elles n'arrivent devant l'escalier, Sirius les rattrapa :

Dit, euh … Angelo, ça te dirait d'aller avec moi au bal de Halloween ?

Alice le toisa avec une méfiance extrême, puis lui répondit :

On verra ça !

Elle monta les marches tandis que la jeune rousse regardait toujours le jeune homme avec amusement :

Elle est d'accord ! S'empressa t'elle d'ajouter avant de suivre son amie

Arrivé dans la chambre, Alice se retourna vers son amie :

Qu'est ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui, tu as l'air bizarre ?

C'est que …

Que quoi ?

On a décidé de le faire aujourd'hui !

Alice la toisa un moment du regard, puis un sourire apparut sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un hurlement hystérique. Lily se précipita sur elle et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche :

Chut ! Tu vas alerter toute la tour !

Je n'y crois pas ! Vous … vous vous êtes enfin décidés ?

Oui ! Mais s'il te plait ! Pas un mot !

D'accord ! Ce soir on t'attend pour la réunion d'après ! D'accord ?

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de fausse joie et accepta.

Alice se dirigea vers sa table de nuit et saisit un bracelet dans son tiroir. Elle le lança ensuite à son ami :

Attrape ! Mais attention de ne pas le casser !

Promis !

Lily l'enfila puis, elles descendirent dans la salle commune pour retrouver leurs autres copines de chambres qui les attendaient pour manger :

Alors les filles ? Pas trop de bêtises j'espère ? Demanda Anna le sourire aux lèvres

On se demandait ce qui se passait ! Il faut dire que vous avez mis longtemps pour vous préparez ! Enchaîna Bridget

Pardon ! Soupira Lily

Désolé, mais petite tigresse avait quelque chose à me dire !

Quelque chose ! La coupa Jude, Vas y raconte !

Alice lança un regard amusé à Lily qui la suppliait des yeux. Elle se pencha ensuite vers Jude et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, un hurlement de joie s'en suivis :

J'y crois pas !

Elle se jeta sur Lily et la serra dans ses bras :

Ma petite Lily a enfin décidé de devenir une femme ! Je suis heureuse !

Lily lança un regard menaçant à Alice :

Merci ! Vraiment ! Maintenant tout le monde est au courant !

Elle hâta le pas jusqu'à la grande salle et s'assit en compagnie de Michaël en lançant des regards meurtriers à ses copines de chambre qui s'installèrent un peu plus loin :

Je crois qu'elle nous fait la gueule ! Murmura Anna

Non, pas à vous, à moi ! Elle m'avait demandé de ne rien dire ! Ajouta Alice

Les filles la regardèrent et lui lancèrent un regard désolé. A la fin du repas, Lily se leva parmi les premiers et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle y enfila un petite nuisette en soie violette et des bas noirs soutenus par son porte-jarretelles en dentelle. A ce moment là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Alice entra. Elle parut tout d'abord gênée en apercevant Lily, puis elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'y assit :

Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Demanda t'elle d'une petite voix

Ça dépend de quoi tu veux me parler !

De … De ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ! Avoua t'elle

Alors je pense que je vais aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un air décidé, mais Alice lui bloqua le passage :

Lily écoute moi !

Non, je n'ai pas envie !

TU VAS M'ECOUTER OUI !

Bon d'accord ! Dit Lily d'une toute petite voix

Lorsque Alice avait crié, les yeux lui étaient presque sortis de la tête. Elle était en proie à une démence interne insurmontable. La rouquine s'assit sur son lit tandis que son amie s'installait en face d'elle :

Je t'écoute ! Mais dépêches toi je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

D'accord ! En … En fait je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé ! Mais on m'a fait pa … C'est ma faute, excuse moi !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies crié sur les toits comme ça ! Non, mais tu te rends compte pour quoi je vais passer ?

Personne ne te ferras passer pour ce que tu n'es pas ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on va laisser les gens dire des idioties sur toi tout de même !

Je n'en sais rien !

Mais tu vas arrêter de dire des bêtises ! Si ce n'est pas moi, se sera James ! Mais arr…

« Oups, j'ai fais une gaffe ! » Pensa t'elle

Lily leva la tête :

Qu'est ce que Potter vient faire la dedans ?

Potter…Potter ! Tu es sûre que j'ai dit Potter ! J'ai dû me tromper, oublie ce que j'ai dit !

Alice tu te moques de moi ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège avec Black ! Je sais très bien qu'il te tourne autour et que toi tu te laisses faire ! Tu sembles même apprécier l'attention qu'il te porte ! Je te rappelle pourtant qu'il y a un mois, tu ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture !

J'ai le droit de changer d'avis quand même ! Il est différent depuis quelques temps !

De toute façons tu fais ce que tu veux ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si il te fait comme l'autre connard de Jeff !

IL N'EST PAS COMME JEFF !

C'EST-CE QU'ON VERRA MA CHERE ! Maintenant excuse moi, je dois me préparer !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé.

« Je suis vraiment conne ! Peut être qu'elle a raison ! Peut être que Sirius est exactement comme Jeff et qu'il n'attend qu'une chose de moi … m'avoir dans son lit ! Remarque …ça ne me déplairait pas ! »

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de bain, Lily était assise par terre adossée contre le mur :

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ! Si je continue, je vais perdre ma meilleure amie ! Il faut peut être que je m'excuse ? »

Alice tourna la tête au moment ou la porte de la salle de bain se débloquait :

Alice … Je suis désolé ! Je suis un peu nerveuse, ça doit être ça ! Excuse moi !

Alice lui lança un regard méfiant :

C'est normal si c'est ta première fois ! Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter ! Tout devrait bien se passer, en plus Michaël est super sympa !

Ouais, on verra bien ! Enfin, je crois que je vais y aller !

Elle se leva :

Et vous allez le faire où miss ? Demanda la jeune fille brune

La rouquine se retourna et fit une mine déconfite :

Aucune idée ! Surprise de mon très cher et tendre amant !

Ooouuu ! Souffla son amie, que c'est romantique ! Bonne chance et n'oublies pas la pierre !

Promis ! Lui répondit son amie en enfilant une minijupe rouge et un chemisier blanc.

Elle sortit de la pièce en enfilant sa cape d'hiver noire. Michaël l'attendait dans la salle, elle l'embrassa rapidement et ils sortirent rapidement main dans la main sous les regards meurtriers de certaines personnes. Alice descendit quelques minutes plus tard dans sa superbe petite nuisette bleue entièrement transparente uniquement recouverte de sa robe de chambre également bleue. Elle constata que son amie était déjà partie et que les filles de sa chambre n'étaient pas là. C'est donc avec un certain enthousiasme contenu qu'elle s'approcha des maraudeurs :

Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Tigresse par hasard ? Demanda t'elle

Si elle est partie avec ce … de Jones ! Grogna James entre ses dents

Tu peux répéter s'il te plait, je n'ai rien compris à tes gémissements !

Sirius plaqua sa main contre la bouche de son ami pour l'empêcher de dire un mot et parla à sa place :

James essayait de te dire qu'elle est partie avec son petit ami !

Ah d'accord ! Et bien merci pour tout ! A demain !

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles quand une voix l'interpella :

Angelo ! Si tu veux, tu peux rester avec nous ! Proposa galamment Sirius

Que caches tu sous cet air Black ! Demanda t'elle sur un ton sarcastique essayant de le mettre en colère

Moi ! Rien du tout ! En fait peut être que si !

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et lui murmura d'un ton aguicheur :

Est-ce que je peux t'aider à résoudre ce problème ?

Probablement, mais pas ici !

Alice se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui :

Je suppose que tu connais un endroit particulier pour résoudre ce problème ?

Sirius essaya de se contrôler, s'entend la boule qui se formait dans son pantalon devenir de plus en plus dure :

Oui et même un endroit parfait !

Très bien, je te suis !

Il croyait rêver. Alice Angelo, surnommée la panthère, qui était réputée pour ne pas laisser les garçons s'approchaient trop facilement d'elle était en train de lui faire des propositions très alléchantes. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie suivie par la jeune fille :

Alors où est ce qu'on va ?

Suis moi Bébé !

Il l'entraîna dans plusieurs escaliers et s'arrêta finalement devant un mur qui ne comportait qu'une seule porte, il l'ouvrit et se plaça a coté. Une fois que la jeune fille fut rentrée, il ne lui donna même pas le temps d'admirer la beauté de la pièce. Il l'attrapa fermement et la souleva de terre :

Alors comme ça tu peux m'aider à résoudre ce problème ?

Je pense que oui ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire pervers

Il la transporta jusqu'au lit qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et la déposa délicatement dessus. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle ôté sa robe de chambre. Les bretelles de sa nuisette avaient légèrement glissés le long de ses épaules laissant admirer au jeune homme le haut de sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou en glissant ses mains le long de ses hanches.

Black, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit-elle en rigolant

Tu vas voir ma belle ! Tu vas voir !

Non, c'est toi qui va voir !

D'un coup précis et ferme, elle le retourna et se retrouva à califourchon sur son torse et le regardé à présent avec désir :

Alors ?

Mmm ! J'aime ça !

Elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise et défit un a un les boutons de sa chemise et, n'y tenant plus, elle lui enleva complètement :

Comment te sens tu ?

Au paradis !

Super !

Elle commença à faire des mouvements de hanche en ondulant sur son torse. Sirius semblait au comble du bonheur. Il souriait béatement si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était allongée sur lui et qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser :

Je t'embrasse, ou je ne t'embrasse pas ?

A quoi tu joues Angelo ?

Je me le demande bien !

Elle roula et s'allongea sur le lit. Sirius s'assit et il la regarda longuement :

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé ?

Je ne sais pas ! Est-ce que tu mérites vraiment que je le fasse ?

Sirius la regarda, elle hésitait visiblement. Il se leva et remit sa ceinture :

Ou est ce que tu vas ?

Je retourne dans la salle commune !

Mais pourquoi ? On était sur le point de …

Je veux une fille mature et qui soit sûre d'elle ! Pas une gamine qui ne cherche qu'a joué avec le cœur des autres ! Tu sais que je t'aime Angelo ! Tu as cherché à me séduire pour te moquer de moi ! Mais qui est pris qui croyais prendre ! C'est moi qui gagne ce coup si !

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna :

Quand tu seras sûre de tes sentiments et que tu arrêteras de jouer a des jeux puérils ! Alors peu être on pourra construire quelque chose ensemble !

Il quitta la pièce laissant la jeune fille toute seule à ruminer de sombres pensées :

« Qui est pris qui croyais prendre ! Qui est pris qui croyais prendre ! Mais comment j'ai pus me faire avoir ainsi ? En fait non ! Je l'avais bien cherché ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de vouloir jouer avec ses sentiments alors que je ne suis même pas sûre des miens ! Alice tu n'es qu'une conne ! »

Elle se leva et attrapa sa robe de chambre. Elle l'enfila rapidement et quitta la pièce. Elle avait déjà franchit plusieurs couloirs avant de se retourner :

« Je n'ai même pas vu comment était la pièce ou il m'a emmené ! »

Elle eu beau cherché la pièce, elle ne la retrouva pas, c'est donc découragé qu'elle retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Sirius était installé parmi ses camarades, il la regarda passer, mais ne fit aucun autres gestes. Elle monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre :

« Pourvus que ça se passe mieux pour Lily »


	3. Haine !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling. Ils sont leur propriété.

**Auteur : **Lily Evans 34 (Lily34tiscali.fr).

**Classement :** R

**ATENTION, ce chapitre comporte une scène classée R ou érotique !**

Vraiment désolé, j'étais trop crevée pour tout corriger ! alors il y a vraiment beaucoup beaucoup de fautes !

**Annonce : Je cherche quelqu'un pour me corriger ma fic si c'est possible parce que même si une copine me l'a corrige, il en reste toujours, si vous êtes d'accord envoyer un e-mail à l'adresse suivante : ****Lily34tiscali.fr**** et je vous enverrai les chapitre ! merci d'avance**

**Hommage :** A tous les membres du forum Harry Potter Vs Niek Niek (http:forum. ! Ce forum a été créé Il y a 1 an bientôt ! J'y tiens vraiment beaucoup ! Tous mes amis sont là bas et je vous le conseille vivement si vous êtes un fan de Harry Potter ! De plus vous pourrez dialoguer avec moi puisque j'y suis inscrite ! Je suis la modératrice de la partie Fanfic et la directrice Adjointe de Gryffondor !

Là bas, vous pourrez y lire les Anti-fic de notre Griffy Internationale comme « Tous à Poudlard », « Tous à Beaubatons » « Et Retour à Poudlard » !

Voila, j'espère que vous viendrez y faire un ptit tour !

**Note :** Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre ! Il est super cours ! Je fais mes chapitres de plus en plus petit ! Ça me dégoûte profondément ! Promis je vais essayer de faire mieux !

**Chapitre 3 : Haine !**

La jeune fille poussa un gémissement tandis que son ventre se contractait :

Mm ! Michaël ! Je t'en supplie …

D'accord !

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans une salle totalement inconnue par la jeune fille. Michaël lui avait dit que son frère était l'ancien préfet en chef et que cet endroit était sûr. C'était une pièce ronde où se trouvait un lit ainsi qu'une cheminée qui crachait ses flammes rouges en éclairant la pièce.

Lily était allongée sur le lit en petite tenue, sa culotte était sur un des tapis au sol et le jeune homme s'affairait drôlement. Il avait décidé de lui faire avoir son premier orgasme sans la pénétrer, ceux qui était, peut être une bonne idée …

Il la doigtait en douceur en accentuant régulièrement la pression contre ses parois humides. Lorsqu'elle mouilla suffisamment, il introduit un troisième doigt en elle. Elle poussa un autre gémissement de bonheur :

Surtout ne t'arrêtes pas !

Détends toi mon amour ! Tu es trop tendu !

Tu me fais devenir folle !

Elle s'assit en position assise et se cala contre lui pour l'embrasser. Sa langue joua un moment avec la sienne avant qu'elle ne s'attaque au cou de son partenaire.

Il accentua ses mouvements et essaya de plier ses doigts, de les écarter de les tordre en elle.

Elle aimait ça, il le savait, il pouvait lire tout le désir dans ses yeux. Il la força à se rallonger et retira ses doigts de son corps :

Hey !

Laisse moi faire !

Il défit les attaches qui retenaient ses bas et les fit glisser le long de ses jambes en lui faisant au passage des caresses coquines. Elle haletait de plus en plus et son ventre se tendait. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus, ses mains remontèrent le long de ses jambes. Elle l'attrapa férocement et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne :

Je te veux maintenant !

Je ne sais pas si tu es assez chaude pour ça !

Si, si ! Je suis prête ! Prends moi !

Michaël rigola doucement :

Calmes toi, on n'est pas pressé, on a toute la nuit !

Mais imagines une seule seconde que quelqu'un nous surprenne ?

Pas de risque ! J'ai fermé à clef !

Oui mais …

Chut !

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et fit glisser la ceinture de sa robe :

Tu es parfaite ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais aussi belle !

Elle lui sourit et il continua à l'embrasser tout en faisant glisser ses mains sous sa nuisette pour la lui retirer :

Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi ?

Oui ! Mais qu'est ce que tu attends ?

De savoir si tu es vraiment prête !

Il jeta la nuisette à travers la pièce et prit la jeune fille entre ses jambes :

Est-ce que tu es sûre ?

Oui !

Tu n'as pas peur que je fasse ça juste pour le sexe ?

Non, tu m'aimes et je le sais !

« Quelle idiote ! Je pensais qu'elle était plus intelligente que ça ! »

Il ôta son caleçon et laissa à la jeune fille le soin d'admirer son érection.

Elle avait d'abord eu une réaction effrayée, puis avait rougi violement :

« Mon dieu, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était comme ça ! Celle de papa était différente ! »

« Aaaahhhh, les filles vierges, non mais je vous jure ! Toujours impressionnées pour un rien »

Il attrapa la jeune fille qui était toujours dans un état second et la regarda avec une lueur effrayante dans les yeux :

Alors, on y va ?

Euh … je …

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ma grande ! Ce n'est pas le moment de reculer parce que tu vois un homme nu pour la premi… non pas pour la première fois, mais en fait avec un objet pareil, si c'est la première fois …… Qu'est ce que je fais ? »

D'accord ! Mais va doucement !

Il s'allongea sur elle et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Il leva la main provocant chez elle une certaine peur. Mais, il lui caressa le visage avec délicatesse.

Sa main passa sur ses joues et descendit le long de son cou avant d'aller effleurer sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa et sa bouche suivi alors le même chemin que sa main, sauf qu'elle resta un long moment à titiller ses mamelons. Sa langue fit le tour de l'un deux procurant à la jeune fille un immense bonheur, il s'occupa ensuite de l'autre mamelon.

Il remonta et se plaça à nouveau au niveau de sa bouche :

J'y vais ! Murmura t'il

Il la pénétra doucement laissant à la jeune fille tout le loisir d'apprécier.

Mais appréciait-elle vraiment ? En réalité, elle était plutôt tordue de douleur. La pénétration de son compagnon était extrêmement douloureuse pour elle, mais elle se retenait de ne pas crier pour ne pas le couper dans sa quête.

Il allait doucement, oui, mais trop doucement, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle s'accrocha à son épaule de toutes ses forces :

« Qui est le con qui a dit que le sexe c'était super ? Je vais le tuer ! Le … »

La douleur s'intensifiait de plus en plus et Michaël n'arrivait plus à progresser. Il stoppa un moment ses poussées et se pencha sur elle :

Regarde moi !

Elle le regarda et lut de la détermination dans ses yeux, elle comprit ce qu'il allait faire mais trop tard.

Il avait donné un violent coup de rein lui permettant de transpercer son hymen, mais a qu'elle prix ? La jeune fille avait poussé un cri de douleur et ce coup si elle ne cachait plus son animosité :

S'il te plaît arrête ! J'ai mal ! Le supplia t'elle

Mais il la regarda avec une lueur démente dans les yeux et amorça alors des vas et viens de plus en plus violent. Elle se retenait toujours de ne pas crier mais elle essayait de le repousser en le suppliant :

Je t'en supplie Michaël ! Arrêtes ! Tu me fais mal ! Arrêtes !

Il continua tout de même ses vas et viens pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'elle le sente venir. Il se déversa en elle et sa semence coula entre ses fesses.

Soudain, il se retira et se mit à rire amèrement :

Alors ? Comment c'était ?

Choquée, salie, blessée pour ne pas dire meurtrie. Elle se leva en emportant le drap et sorti de la chambre en pleurant. Mais ou aller ? Elle était uniquement vêtue d'un drap, elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain des préfets les larmes roulant le long de ses yeux.

Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une serviette et s'assit sur l'un des rebords du bassin. Elle enclencha plusieurs robinets et s'arrêta soudain de bouger pour penser :

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi il … il ne s'est pas arrêté ? Pourquoi ? »

JE NE SUIS QU'UNE IDIOTE ! Cria t'elle

Les mots se répercutèrent contre les murs et produisirent un effet assourdissant :

SUIS QU'UNE IDIOTE !

IDIOTE !

IDIOTE !

C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Laissez moi je vous en supplie !

Elle se regarda et constata que le drap était tâché. Du sang. Elle en avait perdu beaucoup, pour ne pas dire énormément. Mais les saignements semblaient s'être arrêtés. Elle rentra dans l'eau et s'allongea on fond du bassin en retenant sa respiration :

« Si seulement je pouvais mourir ! M'endormir et mourir en paix ! »

Elle ressortit de l'eau et souffla un bon coup

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un traitement pareil ! J'ai toujours était sérieuse, je n'ai jamais … Pourquoi ? »

Elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Mais le destin était ainsi. Il avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Une bonne leçon pour lui prouver une seule chose, elle ne devait pas cacher ses vrais sentiments. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle se cache la vérité. Etre sincère. Elle devait apprendre à devenir sincère. Mais y parviendrait-elle ? Peut être que oui ? Peut être que non ?

Elle se pencha et prit une gorgée d'eau dans sa bouche avant de la recracher. Ça faisait bien trois heures qu'elle était dans cet endroit et l'eau devenait glacée.

De toute façon il faudrait bien qu'elle sorte un jour et qu'elle affronte ses amis. Elle se releva et sortit du bassin. Elle enfila un peignoir et se regarda dans la glace. Ce n'était plus la même Lily. Pour commencer, elle n'était plus vierge, mais elle paraissait meurtrie par quelque chose à présent. Elle se sécha les cheveux du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et fini par sortir de l'immense salle de bain.

Les couloirs lui paraissaient immenses, sombres, froids et terrifiants. Mais il fallait qu'elle retourne à la tour, il le fallait.

Elle avança doucement, puis prise d'un élan de panique elle se mit a courir. Elle arriva toute essoufflé devant le tableau de la grosse dame et donne le mot de passe :

_Flora Vola !_

Mais bien sûr ! Lui répondit la dame vêtue d'une robe rose en faisant pivoter son tableau dévoilant l'entrée de la salle commune.

Elle entra dans la salle et constata qu'il n'y avait que les maraudeurs. En entendant le tableau pivoté, ils tournèrent la tête. Lily entra et ils eurent tous un haut le cœur :

Ti…Tigresse, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Demanda Remus plus que surpris

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille. James fit un pas vers elle, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la prendre dans ses bras, elle s'était déjà enfuit dans l'escalier.

Elle pleurait à nouveau. Elle entra dans sa chambre t-elle une furie et claqua la porte.

Elles étaient toutes là, toutes les filles de son dortoir : Alice, Bridget, Anna et Jude. Elles la regardèrent et comprirent aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas :

JE VOUS DETESTE ! Cria Lily

Elle se précipita vers la douche et s'enferma à l'intérieur.

Les filles se regardèrent intriguées puis Alice s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille contre celle-ci. Elle parla d'une voix calme :

Lily, je peux entrer ?

Non, laisse moi !

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

Laisse moi Alice ! Je t'en supplie !

Alice songea quelques instants puis s'éloigna doucement. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et se coucha sous les yeux choqués des autres filles du dortoir :

Alice ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas la laisser seule ?

Je pense qu'au contraire elle a besoin d'être seule ! Laisser la tranquille d'accord !

Mais …

Ecoute Bridget ! Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qui c'est passé ! Je sais juste qu'elle a besoin d'être seule ! C'est ma meilleure amie et je la connais mieux que vous ! Couchez vous et on en parlera demain !

Bon d'accord !

Les filles se couchèrent toutes tandis que Lily continuait de sangloter dans la salle de bain.

Le lendemain en se réveillant, les filles cherchèrent la jeune fille. Mais elle n'étais pas dans son lit n'y dans la salle de bain qui était a présent vide.

Merde ! Elle est ou ? S'écria Alice

Elle sorti de sa chambre en courant. En arrivant dans la salle commune, elle se jeta sur la première personne qu'elle trouva qui n'était autre que James :

Potter ! Est ce que tu as vu Lily ?

Non ! Enfin si hier soir quand elle est revenue, mais sinon je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ! Pourquoi il y a un problème ? Elle ne semblait pas bien en tout cas !

Elle a disparu ! Hier elle n'était pas dans son état normal ! Je ne sais pas ou elle est et … !

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parlé et regarda quelqu'un derrière James :

Toi … Siffla t'elle avec mépris

Elle s'approcha de Michaël avec mépris et le dévisagea :

Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Lily ?

Rien pourquoi ?

Ne m'en pas ! Je sais ce qui devait se passer hier ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Mais je te dis que rien !

Elle lui donne un coup de poing dans la figure le faisant reculer de quelques pas :

MENTEUR ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Sirius qui arrivait par là l'agrippa fermement avec l'aide de son meilleur ami :

LACHER MOI ! IL A FAIT DU MAL A MA MEILLEURE AMIE ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! LACHER MOI ! LACHER MOI JE VOUS DIS !

Sirius l'empoigna plus fermement et la fit sortir de la salle laissant James s'occuper du reste :

Qu'est ce que tu as fait a Evans ?

Mais je ne lui ai rien fait !

JONES ! Je ne suis pas Angelo ! Si tu ne réponds pas à ma question ce n'est pas de quelques pas que tu reculeras, mais tu traverseras bien le parc !

Il s'avança vers Michaël en se frottant les poignés d'un air menaçant.

Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Hier on devait coucher ensemble ! Elle a perdu sa virginité mais elle était consentante ! Qu'est ce que j'y peux de plus ?

Alors pourquoi elle est dans cet état qu'est ce que tu lui as vraiment fait ?

Mais rien !

Le coup parti tout seul et ce coup si, Michaël heurta durement le mur de la salle. Plusieurs personnes poussèrent des cris mais personne ne s'interposa. James se pencha au dessus de Michaël qui était assis contre le mur :

La prochaine fois tu me répondras ! De toute façons je le saurais !

Tu es jaloux Potter parce que pour la première fois de ta vie quelqu'un ta battu !

James rigola :

Comme tu dis, tu m'as peut être battu, mais tu n'as pas encore remporté la guerre ! Evans est a moi et je l'aurais !

Alors pour ça tu ferais mieux de t'occuper d'elle plutôt que des autres filles !

James se releva et s'éloigna et murmurant :

J'y veillerai, j'y veillerai !

Dans le couloir une autre scène se déroulait :

BLACK ! LACHE MOI ! LACHE MOI !

Calme toi Angelo ! Calme toi !

Il la tourna contre lui et la serra contre sa poitrine :

Ça va aller ! Calme toi !

Il la sentait pleurer contre son torse et resserra son étreinte. Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle glissa ses mains autour de son torse :

C'est fini Alice ! On va t'aider à retrouver Lily ! D'accord ?

Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux embués de larmes.

C'est vrai ?

Sirius leva sa main et essuya une gouttelette qui glissait le long de sa joue avec une délicatesse infinie :

Oui, c'est promis !

Alice rougit et s'appuya contre sa poitrine :

Alice, tu sais, même si parfois je suis agaçant avec toi, ou que …

Il se tus et se pencha vers la jeune fille pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, elle se laissa faire :

Je t'aime ! C'est pour ça que hier je n'ai pas voulu que nous couchions ensemble !

- Je comprends ! souffla t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

Ses mains remontèrent dans son dos pour aller toucher ses cheveux noirs déjà en désordre, elle les ébouriffa tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait de plus en plus que les deux nouveaux amants donner tout leurs désirs enfouis dans celui-ci.

James sorti alors de la salle commune et découvrit alors le nouveau couple qui s'était interrompus :

Ah … euh James ! Bafouilla Sirius effaçant une trace de rouge à lèvre.

Mais James lui tapa sur l'épaule :

T'inquiète, je suis vraiment ravie pour toi ! Maintenant essayons de trouver Tigresse avant que les cours ne commencent !

Il les entraîna dans les couloirs, mais ils eurent beau cherché, ils ne trouvèrent pas la jeune fille. Ils se rendirent donc en cours sans elle et justifièrent sont absence par des troubles de santé.

Le soir Alice se précipita dans son dortoir mais elle n'était toujours pas rentrée :

Bon, je pense qu'il faut vraiment la retrouvé ! On va la chercher dans le château ! Dit James

Remus se rapprocha d'eux à se moment là :

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Lily n'est toujours pas rentré !

Ah bon ! Mais tu es sûre d'avoir bien cherché Alice ?

Notre chambre n'est tout de même pas si grande que ça ! Et Lily n'est pas maigre au point de rentrer dans un trou de souris que je sache !

Oui tu as raison ! Qu'est ce que tu propose Cornedrue ?

On va se répartir le château et aller la chercher !

Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête !

James lui souris et leur donna un coin du château à analyser morceau par morceau.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était toujours James qui prenait les initiatives quand quelque chose concerner Lily.

Il envoya chacun de ses amis dans une des parties du château et avant de partir lui-même, il monta dans son dortoir et fouilla dans un des tiroirs. Il en sorti un vieux parchemin noirci par endroit et sorti ensuite en courant de la tour de Gryffondor. Il marcha un long moment avant de s'arrêter devant une large baie vitrée du château :

« Maintenant, on va voir où tu es petite Tigresse ! »

Il sorti sa baguette de la poche de sa cape et la pointa vers le bout de parchemin :

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! Clamât-il

Aussitôt les traces noires du parchemin se dispersèrent sur la totalité de celui-ci et ce mirent a tracé des formes. Le jeune homme l'observa un moment puis afficha un petit sourire. Le parchemin alors vierge s'était transformé en une carte très détaillé de toute l'école qui non seulement affiché tous les passages secret mais également toutes les personnes. Il chercha un moment puis trouva un petit point tenant l'étiquette : Lily Evans.

Elle était en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il se précipita vers celle-ci et gravit calmement les centaines de marches qui menaient au sommet de celle-ci. La tour d'astronomie était vraiment le lieux idéal pour se cacher, il n'y avait jamais personnes sauf certains soir pour les cours, mais sinon c'était le lieu favoris de tous les couples. Il arriva en haut et chercha un moment la jeune fille. Il ne mis pas longtemps à la repérer et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle était assise entre deux créneaux les genoux ramener contre son corps et elle se tenait la tête. Ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était le fait qu'elle était uniquement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit très fine. Si elle était restée là toute la journée, elle devait certainement être morte de froid. Il posa une main sur son épaule et elle ne réagit pas. En fait, Lily menait un combat intérieur contre elle-même :

_« Viens avec nous ! Viens ! Viens ! »_

« Laisser moi ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Partez ! »

_« Non ! Tu dois venir avec nous ! Tu le dois ! » _

« Laisser moi tranquille ! Je vous en supplie ! »

Lily ? Ça va ?

_« Tu nous échappe ce coup si ! Mais nous t'aurons ! »_

Lily ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Lily Répond moi !

James la secoua doucement et il vit enfin son visage.

Ses lèvres avaient pris une couleur mauve et elle ouvrit doucement les yeux :

Lily répond moi ?

Il la serra dans ses bras pour tenter de la réchauffer :

Qui … Qui ?

Lily ! C'est James ! Je suis là !

- J'ai … J'ai froid !

- Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie, ça ira mieux après !

- Ou…Oui !

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Je … Je sais pas !

Elle essaya de se mettre debout, mais perdit l'équilibre et fut rattrapé de justesse par le jeune homme qui la rassit sur le bord de la tour. Il défit sa cape et la posa sur ses épaules avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine et il l'amena à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière eut un choc en la voyant. Elle demanda à James de la poser sur un lit et alla chercher une potion pour faire remonter sa température.

Après lui avoir administrer, elle laissa James seul avec la jeune fille qui avait repris des couleurs :

- Ça va ?

- Oui …Merci !

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Lily ?

La jeune fille détourna la tête :

- Lily ! Répond moi !

- Laisse moi Potter !

- NON ! Tu me dis ce qu'il c'est passé maintenant !

Lily le regarda effrayé :

- En quoi cela te regarde ! Je fais ce que je veux avec mon corps que je sache !

- Qu'est ce que Jones t'a fait pour te mettre dans cet état ?

Le regard de la jeune fille changea. On pouvait y lire de la crainte et de la tristesse. Elle se retourna brusquement dans son lit et s'enfoui sous ses couvertures :

- Lily ! Tu n'as pas a avoir honte de ce qu'il ta fait, après tout, tu n'y es pour rien ! Je t'en supplie ! Raconte moi !

Lily sorti doucement des couvertures et regarda James. Ses yeux affichaient de la compréhension, mais pourrait t'elle seulement se confier à lui ? De toute façon, elle avait besoin d'en parler :

- J'ai … J'ai couché avec Michaël !

- …

- Tout ce passer bien au début, mais …

- Mais …

- Il a commencé à être violent …

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai eu mal Potter ! Je n'ai jamais souffert autant de ma vie ! Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, mais il y a mis plus d'ardeur encore et …

Elle fondit en larmes avant d'avoir fini sa phrase. James s'assit sur le lit et la pris dans ses bras :

- Chut ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Calme toi ! Ça va aller !

Il la berça doucement tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à sa chemise :

- Je ne laisserai plus jamais un homme s'approchait de moi ! Jamais ! Jamais !

- Lily ! Je sais que tu t'en fous, mais moi je t'aime vraiment !

- Potter ! S'il te plait arrête de raconter des bêtises ! On a passer l'age je crois !

- Lily je te jure que je t'aime ! Plus que tout au monde !

La jeune fille s'éloigna doucement :

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Non, je te jure que c'est la vérité !

Elle se tourna vers l'autre coté du lit et parla doucement, sur un ton presque inaudible :

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi ! Mais je te trouve toujours autant prétentieux !

- Tu sais, j'essaye de faire des efforts pour changé, mais si tu ne m'aides pas ! Je ne pourrais pas !

- Pourquoi tu tiens a tout prix à changer ?

- Parce que je t'aime !

- Bon, je veux bien essayer de t'aider ! Mais je veux que tu gardes pour toi tout ce que je t'ai dit !

James s'approcha d'elle et passa ses mains sur ses épaules :

- Promis !

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

- Maintenant tu dois dormir !

Il la força à se coucher et remonta les couvertures :

- Je viendrais te chercher demain avant les cours ! D'accord ?

- Ok ! Souffla t-elle

- Je t'aime petite fleur ! dit-il en déposant un dernier baiser sur son front

Il quitta ensuite la chambre laissant la jeune fille dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, une heure avant le début des cours, il vient la chercher.

L'infirmière était en train de l'examiner encore une fois puis elle la laissa enfin partir :

- Ça va mieux ce matin ? demanda t'il d'une voix douce

- Oui, un peu !

- Très bien ! Allez viens on va déjeuner !

Il l'attrapa par la main et l'amena dans la grande salle qui était presque vide. Les maraudeurs et Alice étaient déjà là. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Lily en découvrant sa meilleure amie dans les bras du garçon qu'elle détestait le plus.

« Alice et Black ! Alice et Black ! Non mais dite moi que je rêve »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte si elle rêvé ou non, Alice c'était jeté sur elle :

- Ma chérie ! J'ai eu si peur ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux tout savoir !

- Alice ! Calme toi ! Je pense que Lily a besoin de temps !

- Oui mais …

James lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'il s'installait à la table. Remus se pencha vers Lily et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

- Prête pour travailler ?

- Oui ! Dit elle en rougissant

- Bon, alors c'est cool !

Soudain Michaël et ses amis entrèrent dans la salle.

Le silence s'installa et Alice et James commencèrent à le foudroyer du regard. Il passa devant eux en jetant un regard machiavélique à Lily. Celle-ci baissa les yeux et rougit. James lui prit la main pour la réconforter. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance plus que tendue. La plupart des élèves ignorer ce qui se passait surtout dans les autres maisons.

Aujourd'hui les Gryffondor étaient vraiment désunie, mais pourquoi toute cette tension ?

Lily ne la supportant plus, elle se leva brusquement de la table les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

James se leva et la suivi, mais il ne fut pas le seul. Michaël c'était également levé et suivait Lily. Il était juste devant James et attrapa fermement Lily par les poignées en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Lily je …

- LACHE LA TOUTE DE SUITE JONES ! Hurla James

Il lâcha Lily mais continua à la regarder avec haine :

- Dois je comprendre que tu m'as déjà remplacé ?

- Non, ce … Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Tu n'es qu'une garce !

- C'est toi qui n'es qu'un salop ! Comment as-tu osé lui faire du mal !

- Moi ! C'est elle qui m'a suppliait ! Elle voulait connaître la vie ! Maintenant elle sait ce que c'est !

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui apprendre si violement ! Si tu l'aimais vraiment tu n'aurais jamais fait ça !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te dit que je l'aimais ?

- FERMEZ LA !

- Lily …

- Laisser moi tranquille s'il vous plait ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule !

Après avoir dit ça, elle s'enfuit en courant vers son dortoir tandis que les deux garçons continuer de se disputer :

- Je sais ce que tu lui as fait Jones ! Si tu t'approches encore d'elle je te tue !

- Oh la la ! Je devrais avoir peur, peut être !

- Tu devrais effectivement !

James aller se lancer à la poursuite de Lily quand Jones le retient :

- Potter, je te rappelle que Evans sort toujours avec moi aux dernières nouvelles !

- Peu être, mais plus pour longtemps !

Il s'échappa et réussi à rattraper la jeune fille qui allait entrer dans la tour de Gryffondor

- Lily !

- Potter, laisse moi !

James s'approchât et la pris dans ses bras en la berçant doucement :

- Il faut que tu largues ce crétin !

- Je n'y arriverai pas ! Il … Il me fait peur !

- Si tu veux, je t'accompagne !

-…

- Lily ?

- D'accord !

- Tu veux qu'on n'y aille maintenant ?

- Je … Je ne sais pas … Non, pas maintenant ! Plus tard, s'il te plait !

- Comme tu veux ! Aller viens on va en cours !

Il la pris doucement par la main et l'amena jusqu'à leur salle de cours.

Toute la journée se passa sans aucun problème, mais enfin le soir arriva. Avant de rentrer, James la retint un moment devant le tableau de la salle commune. Michaël arriva bientôt accompagner de ses amis. Voyant les deux adolescents, il s'arrêta et fit signe à ses amis de rentrer. Il s'approcha ensuite d'eux :

- Potter, je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ma petite amie ? Demanda t'il méchamment

- Lily à quelque chose à te dire et elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner !

- Très bien ! Je t'écoute ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? Demanda le jeune homme en tournant son regard vers la rouquine

James la poussa doucement pour la faire avancer. Lily releva la tête :

- C'est fini Michaël !

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

James s'approcha :

- Tu le sais très bien Jones alors maintenant dégage !

- TU M'AS FAIT MAL ! TU N'ES QU'UN CON ! JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS TE PARDONNER ! JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS ! Hurla Lily avant de s'enfuir dans la salle commune

James la regarda partir et se retourna vers son adversaire qui était un peu déboussolé :

- Je … Je ne cherchais vraiment pas à lui faire du mal !

- Et bien on se demande ! Répondit James en rentrant à son tour dans la salle commune.

Une semaine passa et Lily avait enfin tout raconté à Alice. Celle-ci se montra très compréhensive :

- Je suis désolée ma puce ! Je t'ai trop poussé et maintenant … Nous avons vécu la même chose ! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis aussi distante avec certains garçons ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à leur accordés à nouveau de la confiance !

- Mais … Pourtant avec Sirius !

- Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer ! Mais il n'est pas comme je pensais ! Je croyais que c'était un coureur de jupon mais il est très doux avec moi !

- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

- Non, même pas ! J'ai bien failli pourtant le jour ou …Mais il m'a repoussé ! Et maintenant tout va bien !

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir heureuse Alice ! Surtout après ce que Jeff t'a fait !

- Je l'ai oublié Jeff ! C'est du passé maintenant ! Il m'a abandonné lâchement quand il a quitté le collège ! Mais je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur ! Dire que j'ai couché avec lui ! Que je lui ai offert ma virginité pour le féliciter et lui faire plaisir ! Mais maintenant c'est fini !

Lily sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie reprendre ainsi du poil de la bête. La séparation avec son ancien petit copain avait été très dure à encaisser, mais maintenant, ça allait mieux . Oui, beaucoup mieux.

**Réponse aux Reviews :**

**Lowyn : **C'est bizarre mais tu n'es pas la seule à me dire ça ! ça change vraiment trop ? C'est peu être trop choquant je vais ralentir l'apparition de scène R sinon ça va aller trop vite !

**Sadesirius : **Alors toi ! Je t'adore ! Tous les commentaires que tu m'as laissé sur le blog, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir ! lol J'ai enfin fini l'explications pour faire les dollz et donc j'ai fini la dollz de Jude ! Je pense que je vais m'attaquer à la dollz de Remus et Mélinda ! Ou sinon je vais faire Bridget ! Je ne sais pas trop encore ! Quoi que j'ai bien envie de représenter Peter ! Mdr aller et merci beaucoup !

**Merkura : **C'est super gentil ! Moi aussi j'adore Alice ! Elle a un caractère assez ……. Explosif !

**Angéla Stevens :** Oui, oui je reste lol ! Ne t'inquiète pas c'est mets coup de tête, ça m'arrive souvent ! Sinon, tu trouve vraiment que Lily passe pour une … tu m'as compris ?

Qui est Jeff ! Très bonne question ! Tu en seras un peu plus sur lui après avoir lu ce chapitre !

**Lyla : **RRRRRRROOOOOOOOO ! C'est vraiment pas marrant ! Vous devinez toujours tout Et bien, on va dire que Jones n'est pas un salop, mais presque ! lol

**Jamesie-Cass : **T'es une fille ou un mec ? Me suis souvent posé la question alors ? En fait pour la scène entre Sirius et Alice, j'ai très longtemps réfléchi ! J'hésitais entre Alice le chauffe et le laisse sur sa fin ! Oui Le contraire ! Finalement c'est un peu les deux ! lol

**Cricritine : **Merci Mais je crois que j'ai un blocage en ce moemnt ! Il faut que j'arrive a me motiver sur ma fic car en fait j'en écris une autre sur Olive et tom dans un genre tout a fait différent et ça me perturbe !

**Ange Maxima : **Vraiment ravie que tu es adopté ma fanfic !

**Shetane : **Naïve ? Oo ? Non, tout le monde a cru ça ! Mais je suis un peu sadique ! Le suspence durera encore longtemps ! Roo Mais …… enfin moi je sais pas si j'aurais laissé mon mec entré mais en ce moment je suis tellement excité que je l'aurais poussé dans la douche et je l'aurais violé !

**Lilouthephénix :**Merci a toi !


	4. 1er Match

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K. Rowling. Ils sont sa propriété.

**Auteur : **Lily Evans 34 (Lily34tiscali.fr).

**Classement :** R

**Note :** Voici enfin le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ! Merci à tous mes reviewers ! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre adresse pour que je vous envoie un email lorsque le chapitre suivant sera publié ! J'ai employé des termes de Quidditch tiré du Quidditch à Travers les âges, tous les termes sont expliqués à la fin de la fic avant les réponses aux reviews !

**Note 2 :** Certains ne vont pas trop apprécier ce chapitre car bien que plutôt centrer sur la relation entre Remus et Mélinda, je parle également beaucoup d'une autre relation entre Peter et …

Pour moi, Peter est à cette époque un maraudeur comme les autres. Même s'il a ses amis dans le futur, il n'en reste pas moin un maraudeur à l'époque que je raconte. Je vous demanderai donc de ne pas me dire des trucs du style : « Je plains la pauvre … qui sort avec le rat » Car comme vous le dites, cette fille est amoureuse de **ce rat**

**Hommage :** A la plus grande des slasheuses de tous les temps ! Ma petite Griffy d'amour ! T'es la plus forte on adore tous tes slash ! Pour voir et lire les slash de Griffy rendez-vous sur le forum de mon site dans mon profil !

**Infos :** Pour que vous le sachiez, toute les figures sauf l'attaque Dragon ainsi que le nom des équipes sont tirés du Quidditch à travers les âges que je conseille à tout le monde, de plus les bénéfices tirés par la vente de ces bouquins sont reversés à une œuvre caritative .

**Merci a Blinkana et Sadesirius qui m'ont passé le chapitre en revue…**

**Chapitre 4 : 1er Match**

- Lily ! Où es-tu ?

- Dans la salle de bain !

- Dépêche-toi ! James va nous tuer !

- Rien à foutre de Potter !

- Tu ne diras pas ça lorsqu'il va nous passer un savon parce qu'on est en retard !

- J'arrive ! J'arrive ! Part devant je te rejoins !

Alice enfila sa cape rouge foncée sur sa tenue de Quidditch avant de sortir en courant de la chambre.

Lily sortit 5 minutes plus tard de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux :

- Oh mon dieu ! J'aurais du me dépêcher ! Alice avait raison !

Jude lui lança un élastique avec lequel elle s'attacha les cheveux :

- Dépêche-toi ! Lui lança Jude, je t'accompagne, j'ai déjà pris ton balai !

Lily était en train de sauter sur place pour enfiler une chaussette. Après avoir redoublé d'efforts, Jude et elle coururent vers le terrain dans la nuit :

- Mon dieu ! Potter va me tuer !

- Tu l'as dis ! Surtout qu'il ne supporte pas les retards !

Elles arrivèrent finalement devant le terrain où Jude lui donna son balai avant de monter dans les gradins.

Remus, Peter et Sirius étaient déjà là. Peter se leva pour lui laisser sa place tandis qu'il s'asseyait derrière elle. Quelques minutes plus tard une autre jeune fille arriva et s'assit à coté de Remus avant de l'embrasser fougueusement :

- Ils ne sont pas encore sortis ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non ! Evans est arrivée en retard ! Potter doit être en train de lui passer un de ses savons ! Dit Jude

La copine de Remus rigola doucement :

- Ça m'étonnerait, il est bien trop attaché à elle pour oser lui dire quoi que ce soit !

Dans les vestiaires, Lily était en train d'enfiler ses protéges jambes et ses gants quand James rentra dans le vestiaire :

- L'équipe t'attend, tu es prête ?

- Oui, commencez sans moi ! J'arrive !

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien, je t'assure !

Elle enfila un de ses gants en faisant une grimace. James ressortit et ordonna à l'équipe de commencer à s'entraîner :

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Il rentra à nouveau dans le vestiaire et s'assit à coté de la jeune fille :

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Rien je t'ai dit !

Il lui attrapa le bras et enleva son gant. Sa peau était entièrement rouge au niveau du poignet :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ? Demanda-t-il d'un air interdit

Lily poussa un soupir :

- La prof de botanique m'a demandé de l'aider à ranger quelques plantes dans la serre numéro 5 et l'une d'elle m'a attrapé avec ses lianes ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller à l'infirmerie avant l'entraînement alors j'ai essayé de faire partir le poison sous la douche mais rien à faire !

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir !

- Je te rappelle que nous avons un match dans moins de 7 jours !

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour un jeu !

Lily se leva :

- Je crois que sur ce point, tu n'as pas de conseils à me donner !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un exemple !

- Très bien alors ne me donne pas de conseils !

- D'accord ! Mais fait voir tes poignets !

Elle lui tendit et il l'obligea à se rasseoir. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça une formule. Aussitôt une crème se déposa sur ses avant bras qu'il malaxa doucement :

- Voilà, tu devrais moins souffrir maintenant !

- Qui t'a appris ça ?

- Ma mère est médicomage Evans ! Maintenant dépêche-toi !

- Oui mon capitaine !

James sortit et enfourcha son balai. L'équipe était déjà en train de s'entraîner depuis un bon moment lorsque Lily arriva. Elle se plaça à coté des autres poursuiveurs en continuant de se frotter les poignets :

- Bon, alors samedi prochain nous devons affronter l'équipe de Serdaigle, ça ne va pas être facile compte tenu de leur excellente technique ! Nous allons surtout travailler sur la technique des poursuiveurs ! On va essayer de mettre au point l'attaque du Dragon !

Il demanda aux poursuiveurs de se placer à l'autre bout du terrain et donna des instructions aux batteurs avant de prendre lui-même de la hauteur pour pouvoir les observer.

Il donna le départ et les poursuiveurs partirent alors en formation serrée triangulaire. Ils changeaient sans cesse de place entre eux en se passant le souafle créant une illusion d'optique. James cherchait le ballon des yeux tandis que les batteurs étaient complètement déconcertés. Les poursuiveurs passèrent entre eux et d'un geste rapide, ils frappèrent simultanément la balle avec leurs balais. Le gardien plongea et arrêta le ballon de justesse, il fut très applaudit par les poursuiveurs. James s'approcha d'eux :

- C'est vraiment parfait ! Si on continue à jouer comme ça la semaine prochaine on est sûr de gagner ! En plus nous avons un gardien exceptionnel !

Tout le monde applaudit le gardien avec enthousiasme. Lorsque l'entraînement prit fin, au lieu de retourner dans les vestiaires avec les autres, Lily, James et Alice s'approchèrent en volant sur leurs balais des gradins.

- Alors ? Demanda James

- Pas mal ! Répondit Remus un sourire au coin des lèvres

- Pas mal mais vous ne battrez jamais Serdaigle comme ça ! Clama Mélinda

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Répliqua James

Après avoir rigolés un long moment, ils finirent par rentrer au château.

Tous à l'exception de Jude et Peter qui étaient restés sur les gradins :

- Je ne savais pas que le Quidditch t'intéressait autant Peter ? Dit Jude d'un ton mielleux

- Tu sais, quand l'un de tes meilleurs amis ne pense qu'au Quidditch …

- Non, je suis sûre que tu caches quelque chose ! Allez, dit-le moi ! Demanda la jeune fille en s'installant en face de lui

L'adolescent poussa un soupir :

- Tu promets de ne le répéter à personne ?

- Promis ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer ! Récita t'elle comme une recette de cuisine en fermant les yeux et en posant une main sur sa poitrine comme pour exécuter un salut militaire.

Peter la regarda sans comprendre mais finalement lui avoua son secret :

- Mon père joue dans l'équipe des « Ballycastle Bats » !

Jude mis quelques temps pour réaliser puis, après avoir repris sa respiration :

- Ne me dis pas que ton père est Joe Pettigrow ?

- Si, c'est mon père !

- Mais comment ça se fait que personne ne soit au courant ! Les « Ballycastle Bats » sont pourtant très connus, ils ont remporté 27 fois la coupe de la ligue jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

- Exact ! Mais vu que je ne me fais pas autant remarquer que James et Sirius, personne ne s'en doute !

- Ah d'accord !

- C'est grâce à mon père que je connais aussi bien les règles ! Depuis tout petit, il m'emmène à ses entraînements et comme je ne suis pas très doué sur un balai, je me suis plutôt spécialisé dans la mise au point de technique !

- C'est toi qui as créé la technique utilisée par les poursuiveurs aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, James me l'a demandé en vue du match contre Serdaigle ! Je suis vraiment content qu'ils aient réussi à la mettre en pratique !

Ils parlèrent encore pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la conversation cesse et que l'on n'entende plus que le bruit du vent dans les arbres.

- Tu sais Peter … Je trouve que tu es un garçon super ! James et Sirius ont beau être super célèbres mais je pense que tu n'as rien à leur envier !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'avais juste envie de te le dire !

- Merci c'est gentil ! Mais tu sais toi aussi tu es superbe !

Tout redevint à nouveau calme, mais, pas pour longtemps :

- Peter … Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller au bal avec moi ?

Une semaine passa, le jour du match contre Serdaigle, la pression était à son comble pour les joueurs de Gryffondor, s'ils ne gagnaient pas ce match, ils n'auraient aucune chance de pouvoir espérer gagner la coupe de Quidditch de l'école ainsi que la coupe des quatre maisons. L'équipe de Serdaigle étant relativement forte, ils s'étaient entraînés sans relâche tous les soirs de la semaine précédente.

Dans le vestiaire, les joueurs essayaient de se décontracter comme ils le pouvaient. James essayait d'avoir une voix apaisante pour les rassurer :

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons bossé comme des forcenés ! Nos efforts ne peuvent que payer aujourd'hui !

- Je l'espère ! Ajouta Alice d'une voix inaudible.

Kati faisait les cents pas en travers du vestiaire, tandis que Michaël lisait un livre mais sans en regarder les pages. Thomas lui se tapait la tête contre le mur en murmurant :

- Arrêtez la balle ! Arrêtez la balle ! Arrêtez la balle !

Quant à Daniel, il semblait complètement affolé. Il déchirait une feuille en morceaux qui devenaient de plus en plus ridicules. Lily s'approcha de lui :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller Daniel ! On a beaucoup travaillé et tu es un super poursuiveur !

- Oui, je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que vont dire les autres si je fais une faute !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dan' ! Tu ne peux pas en faire autant que moi ! Je te rappelle que mon record est de 64 en un match !

Alice explosa de rire :

- Oula, je ne me sens plus moi !

Elle se dirigea vers les douches et mis sa tête sous l'eau glacée :

- Ça va mieux !

- Bon, allez, on y va ! Annonça James.

Tout le monde se leva et prit son balai en main.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain tour à tour, les acclamations étaient très fortes. Ils se rassemblèrent au milieu du terrain où le coup d'envoi allait être donné.

Madame Bibine lâcha le vif d'or que James suivit un moment des yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le ciel blanc d'automne. Elle libéra ensuite les cognards qui se mirent à arpenter le terrain de long en large avant d'attaquer les joueurs. L'arbitre se dirigea rapidement vers les équipes qui attendaient le coup d'envoi. Le souafle s'envola dans les airs tandis qu'un long coup de sifflet résonnait dans le stade. L'équipe de Gryffondor prit immédiatement les choses en main lorsque Kati saisit la balle entre ses mains. Elle se lança immédiatement vers les buts adverses mais apercevant un cognard, fit une passe en retrait à Daniel qui la passa immédiatement à Lily qui fonça vers le but droit. Arrivée devant le gardien elle s'interposa mais elle lâcha la balle qui fut récupérée en contrebas par Kati qui avait suivi l'action et qui l'envoya à Daniel qui marqua un but en faisant passer la balle dans l'anneau gauche.

- 10 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor sur un superbe but de Daniel Cliff ! Annonça Frank Londubat qui était le commentateur de ce match

Frank était en septième année à Gryffondor et il s'entendait à merveille avec les maraudeurs, mais depuis quelques jours, il était plutôt distant comme ci quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Serdaigle redonne le coup d'envoi. Macdoug passe à Stinley, Stinley à … Oh magnifique interception de la belle grâce à un cognard envoyé par Angelo ! Super Alice ! Continue comme ça ! Evans récupère la balle et par en contre attaque !

Alice leva sa batte pour le remercier et repartit à la recherche des cognards. Dans les gradins, Sirius faisait le fou après la superbe action de sa petite amie.

- Evans est seule en attaque ! Le gardien se retrouve en face d'elle ! Il sort de sa surface et tente de l'empêcher de marquer mais rien à faire Evans marque après avoir exécuté une figure d'esquive face au gardien ! Bravo Evans ! 20 à 0 Pour Gryffondor !

James applaudit en même temps que les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor. Lily s'approcha de lui :

- Tu ferais mieux de chercher le vif, non ?

- Oui tu as raison ! Mais tu étais tellement magnifique, ça m'a déconcentré !

- Arrête de me faire du charme et trouve ce vif d'or!

- A vos ordres miss !

James prit de la hauteur laissant Lily toute seule. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par ses deux coéquipiers :

- On leur fait un Woollongong Shimmy pour les deux buts suivants ! Ok ? Demanda Kati

- Ok !

- Allez, on y va !

Ils se placèrent en ligne droite pour essayer de récupérer le souafle que l'équipe de Serdaigle avait en sa possession.

Ils semblaient décidés à rattraper leur retard et une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient marqué trois buts reprenant ainsi l'avantage.

Kati commençait à s'énerver. Elle parvint à récupérer le souafle que Serdaigle venait de leur piquer et fonça vers les buts. Un poursuiveur s'interposa, mais elle avait prit tellement de vitesse qu'elle l'envoya valser vers les tribunes. Elle marqua un but superbe ramenant le score à 30 partout. Lily et Daniel s'approchèrent de Kati :

- Kati, tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda gentiment Lily

- Oui, c'est juste que le gardien adverse veut sortir avec moi et comme j'ai refusé, il m'a lancé un défi ! Il faut absolument qu'on gagne et je ferais de lui tout ce que je veux !

- Ok ! Dit Daniel en lui faisant un clin d'œil, si on utilisait la technique qu'on avait prévue avant qu'il ne marque ces buts.

- Oui bonne idée ! Dit Lily en se plaçant

Serdaigle partie à l'attaque et Lily fit un signe à Alice et Michaël qui exécutèrent une défense en double batte envoyant un des cognards sur le porteur du ballon. Celui-ci se le reçu durement sur l'épaule et lâcha la balle sous l'effet de la douleur. Les supporters de Serdaigle poussèrent un cri en voyant l'un de leurs poursuiveurs perdre l'équilibre et tomber de son balai. Mais, Michaël avait deviné ce qui allait se passer et il rattrapa la jeune poursuiveuse avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol dans un ouf général du public. Pendant ce temps, Daniel s'était emparé de la balle et progressait en exécutant des passes rapides avec ses coéquipières tout en exécutant des zigzags. Arrivé devant le but, il marqua un but en donnant un puissant coup de pied dans le souafle.

Le match dura 6 heures sans qu'aucune des deux équipes ne parvienne à prendre réellement l'avantage. Le score était de 190 à 170 en faveur de Serdaigle lorsque les Gryffondor décidèrent enfin d'utiliser leur nouvelle attaque. Rapide, précise et indissociable. Ils attaquèrent et prirent un avantage de 50 points. James décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter ce match qui n'en finissait pas, il reprit à nouveau de la hauteur et chercha le vif. Il mit plus d'une heure avant de réellement le repérer, heureusement que le score était toujours le même. Il se lança enfin à sa poursuite et ce n'est que lorsque sa main se referma sur la petite boule dorée qu'il poussa enfin un soupir de soulagement :

- Gryffondor gagne sur le score de 390 à 170 ! Hurla Frank dans le micro.

James se posa sur le terrain où ses coéquipiers vinrent le féliciter :

- Bravo James ! Cria Alice, tu as été super !

- Désolé, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de le repérer !

- Il faut dire qu'avec ce temps ! Fit remarquer Kati

A ce moment un éclair fendit le ciel et de grosses gouttes commencèrent à tomber :

- Vite ! Cria Lily, tout le monde dans les vestiaires !

Ils coururent tous, balais en mains jusqu'aux vestiaires où chacun prit une serviette et commença à se sécher.

Ils rentrèrent par petit groupe dans le château où le repas allait avoir lieu.

Une fois celui-ci prit, la totalité des élèves rentrèrent dans leurs salles communes.

Lily monta les escaliers en vérifiant que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs quand une petite voix l'appela :

- Euh…Lily !

- Oui ! Dit celle-ci en se retournant

Elle se retrouva en face des deux préfets de Poufsouffle :

- Bonsoir ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que l'on peut te parler ? Nous avons des problèmes !

- Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi !

Elle changea de direction et se dirigea vers l'aile gauche du château. Arrivée devant une statue représentant un aigle elle s'arrêta :

- _Envole-toi oiseau des cieux !_

L'aigle s'anima et poussa un cri strident qui raisonna dans les couloirs :

- Désolée ! C'est le seul problème de cette salle !

L'aigle se mit à marcher sur le côté, libérant un passage étroit. Ils avancèrent dans celui-ci et se retrouvèrent dans une salle où se trouvait un jeune homme, grand aux cheveux blonds et au regard de glace :

- Bonsoir Alexis !

- Salut ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-il en les voyant s'installer

- Vu que tu as beaucoup de travail, Mac Gonagall m'a demandé de les aider !

Le préfet en chef s'approcha et s'installa à coté de Lily :

- Qu'est ce que vous avez comme problème ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Les deux adolescents se ratatinèrent sur place comme ci leur supérieur leur avait crié dessus :

- Je ne vais pas vous manger, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il est vrai que parfois quand je suis de mauvais poil, il ne vaut mieux pas me parler ! Mais là, ça va ! Je suis tout à votre écoute !

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche tandis que Lily l'encourageait du regard :

- Nous avons beaucoup de mal à nous faire obéir des élèves de notre maison ! Ils n'écoutent rien et n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Vous leur avez retiré des points ?

- Oui ! Mais rien à faire !

- Mais est ce que vous en avez parlé à votre directeur de maison !

Ils devinrent aussi rouge que des tomates et ce coup ci, c'est le garçon qui prit la parole :

- En fait, on n'ose pas lui en parler de peur qu'elle nous prenne pour des incapables !

Alexis se mit à rire gentiment :

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur ! Elle est là pour ça après tout ! Mais bon ! Lily tu es une experte en ce qui concerne les fortes têtes ! Je te les confie !

- D'accord ! Merci Alex !

- De rien ! Au fait, très belle performance sur le terrain tout à l'heure !

- Merci !

Le préfet quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls :

- Bon, expliquez-moi comment vous vous y prenez !

Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à lui expliquer leur méthode de travail :

- Non, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre ! Je vais vous montrer, vous allez m'accompagner jusqu'à notre salle commune !

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds :

- Mais, on n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans les salles communes qui ne sont pas de nos maisons !

- Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes des préfets maintenant ! Vous avez en quelques sortes tous les droits !

Elle sortit de la salle, mais ils ne la suivaient pas :

- Vous venez oui ou non ?

- D'accord on arrive ! Répondirent-il en cœur.

Elle leur fit traverser plusieurs couloirs, franchir plusieurs tapisseries et monter plusieurs escaliers avant d'arriver enfin devant l'entrée de la tour Nord :

- Voilà ! C'est ici que se trouve la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais vous n'avez le droit de le dire à personne ! Attention à vos oreilles !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vu que Gryffondor vient de remporter un match, ça risque d'être un peu bruyant, et …les maraudeurs ont du prévoir un truc, genre une fête !

- Et Lupin ne dit rien ? Demandèrent-il d'un air effaré.

Lily partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable :

- Remus … C'est bien la meilleure … ou…oula, Remus est un maraudeur lui-même, il ne les empêchera pas de s'amuser ! C'est l'occasion rêvée pour vous montrer le travail d'un préfet !

Elle s'avança vers le tableau de la grosse dame :

- Bonsoir madame !

- Miss Evans ! Vous ne faîtes pas la fête avec les autres !

- Tiens donc ! Une fête ! Dit Lily en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux préfets restés derrière elle.

- Oui, monsieur Potter et monsieur Black sont revenus il y a environ une demi-heure les bras chargés de diverses victuailles !

- Intéressant ! Merci Rose !

- Toujours un plaisir ! Ils m'empêchent de dormir avec toute cette musique ! Ça aurait était la finale, j'aurais compris, mais c'est juste un match de qualification !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais y remédier ! _Flora Vola !_

Le tableau pivota horizontalement et une musique assourdissante s'échappa du petit passage qui menait jusqu'à la salle commune. Lily avança d'un air décidé, prit sa baguette et cria :

- _Sourdinam !_

La musique cessa aussitôt et tout le monde se tourna vers Lily :

- NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! JE PARS UNE PETITE HEURE ET VOUS EN PROFITEZ AU MAXIMUM A CE QUE JE VOIS !

- C'est tellement rare qu'elle disparaît ! Chuchota Sirius à Alice qui se mit à pouffer de rire

- BLACK ! TAIS-TOI ! JE SUIS VENUE MONTRER AUX PREFETS DE POUFSOUFFLE CE QU'ETAIT UNE MAISON EXEMPLAIRE ET VOUS VOUS …

- Pourquoi ce silence ? Demanda une voix

James était en train de descendre les escaliers et s'exclama :

-_ Sonorus_ !

La musique redevenait aussi forte qu'avant et Sirius s'approcha de lui pour lui expliquer la situation. Après qu'il l'eut fait, James s'approcha d'un air conquérant vers Lily et l'attrapa par la taille :

- Viens beauté ! On va danser !

Avant que Lily n'ait pu répliquer, il l'avait amené parmis les autres élèves et dansé avec elle en la serrant contre lui pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

Les deux préfets, restés muet pendant toute la scène, ne bougèrent pas. Sirius et Alice s'approchèrent d'eux :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Dans dix minutes, elle va reprendre le contrôle de la situation ! En attendant, amusez-vous bien !

Il leurs fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna d'eux. Des élèves de la même année, vinrent les rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard pour les mettre dans l'ambiance.

Entre Lily et James pendant ce temps :

- Potter lâche-moi s'il te plait !

- Oui mon amour ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

- Ça y est ! Tu redeviens arrogant ! Tu m'avais promis de changer James !

- Un petit baiser m'aidera certainement à revenir dans le droit chemin mon amour ! dit-il en collant son front contre le sien

- James ça suffit maintenant ! Lâche-moi ! Murmura la jeune fille en tremblant

- Tu as peur mon amour ?

- Laisse-moi s'il te plait !

Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et le repoussa doucement avant de se tourner vers un des fauteuils de la salle et d'aller s'y asseoir. Michaël la suivit du regard et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle :

- Ça va ?

- Oui !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Non !

- L…Lily, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal ! Mais n'ais pas un blocage à cause de ça ! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien qui pourra te satisfaire !

- Arrête avec tes belles paroles Michaël ! Je ne pourrais pas te pardonner ! Jamais ! Tu as été odieux avec moi ! Même un chien n'est pas traité de la sorte et …

Elle se leva et décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette fête :

- _Sourdinam !_

La musique s'arrêta à nouveau, voyant que James s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette pour la remettre, Lily pointa la sienne vers lui :

- _Expelliarmus ! _

Elle attrapa la baguette du jeune homme et parla d'une voix fatiguée :

- Ça suffit maintenant ! On arrête tout ! Inspection des dortoirs dans 10 minutes !

Tout le monde se dirigea immédiatement vers son dortoir pour le ranger tandis que la jeune fille rangeait la salle commune à grands coups de baguette magique. Elle s'approcha des deux préfets de Poufsouffle :

- Je suis désolée, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ! Je suis un peu surmenée ces derniers temps !

- Oui, on a remarqué ! Dit la jeune fille.

- C'est pas grave, ce sera pour une prochaine fois !

- En fait, je voulais vous proposer de venir dans votre salle commune dans une semaine pour voir comment vous vous y prenez ! Si ça ne s'améliore pas et bien je prendrai les choses en mains et je vous montrerai vraiment comment il faut faire !

- D'accord ! Bon, ben on va rentrer ! A dans une semaine alors !

- Oui, je vous enverrai un hibou pour vous prévenir !

- D'accord !

Ils quittèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor tandis que Lily montait dans les dortoirs des garçons pour faire une inspection.

Bien entendu, elle s'attarda longuement dans la chambre des maraudeurs :

- Remus ! Je sais bien que tu es préfet ! Mais vraiment, tu crois que c'est un exemple de garder des bombabouses dans ta table de nuit ! Après on s'étonne que les premières années fassent des bêtises ! Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas accepter !

- Mais Lily ! Puisque je te dis qu'elles ne sont pas à moi !

- Et alors, à qui sont-elles ? Demanda t-elle en perdant patience

- Tu as bien vu quelles personnes j'ai dans ma chambre ! A qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

- Exact ! Black, Potter ! Je me charge de vos lits après celui de Pettigrow !

- Mais Evans ! Murmura Peter sur un ton de protestation.

Lily émergea de sous le lit de Remus, les cheveux recouverts de poussières et elle s'appuya contre celui-ci :

- Vous avez quelque chose à dire monsieur Pettigrow ?

- Euh…Non, murmura ce dernier.

- Alors j'arrive !

Elle se dirigea vers lui et commença à regarder si ses affaires étaient bien rangées :

- Parfait ! A toi Black !

Elle s'avança vers Sirius d'un air machiavélique et se dirigea immédiatement vers son armoire où elle y trouva toutes sortes de bêtises indescriptibles :

-Par Merlin! Tu as dévalisé les boutiques de farces et attrapes ou quoi ?

James explosa littéralement de rire et s'assit sur son lit. Lily donna quelques consignes à Sirius avant de se diriger vers James :

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Potter ?

- Toi ma puce, tu es tellement chou !

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'allongea sur le lit en se plaçant sur elle :

- Je t'aime !

- James arrête, tu vas trop loin là ! S'exclama Remus.

Il se précipita vers le lit de son ami pour aider la préfète, mais James attrapa sa baguette avant que celui-ci n'arrive et ferma les rideaux avec un sort qui les rendait impossible à ouvrir.

Il reporta ensuite toute son attention sur la jeune fille :

- Je t'aime !

- Alors si tu m'aimes lâche-moi !

- Non, je suis bien là ! J'aime te sentir près de moi !

Il enlaça une de ses jambes avec la sienne et commença à la caresser doucement. La jeune fille se mit alors à trembler :

- S'il te plait Potter arrête !

Elle essaya de se relever mais en vain. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Lorsque James les aperçut, il se penchât un peu plus sûr la jeune fille et les essuya d'un revers de la main :

- Ne pleure pas chérie ! Quand tu es triste, je suis triste !

- James … S'il te plait, le supplia Lily !

Elle avait peur et il le voyait bien, à contrecoeur il se releva :

- Tu peux ouvrir les rideaux, s'il te plait !

- Non ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore ?

Elle détourna le regard et reporta son attention sur un objet qui l'avait bizarrement attiré.

A quatre pattes, elle franchit les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient de l'objet et s'appétait à le saisir quand le propriétaire intervint :

- Ne la touche pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu la touche ! C'est tout !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Lily soupira :

- Prétentieux, arrogant et pas prêteur ! Tu n'as que ces moindres défauts James !

- Je veux bien te la montrer mais je ne veux pas que tu la touches ! D'accord !

- Oui, allez montre !

Il retourna doucement la poupée dans ses bras et l'exposa au regard de la jeune fille qui s'y reconnut instantanément :

- Mais c'est moi !

- Oui !

- Où tu as eu ça ?

- Secret !

- Et comment ça se fait qu'elle est habillée comme ça ? La seule fois où tu m'as vu ainsi c'était …

- En haut de la tour d'astronomie, conclut James.

- …

- Tu restes sans voix !

- Elle…Elle est magnifique !

- Lily…

- Je suis désolée James ! Je suis méchante avec toi ! Mais arrête de me prendre par surprise comme tu l'as fait ! Tu sais très bien que depuis quelques temps je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, j'ai besoin de temps, c'est tout ce que je demande !

- Je sais …

- Laisse-moi partir s'il te plait !

James s'approcha d'elle une dernière fois et glissa sa main dans son dos. Il la serra contre lui tandis que la tête de la jeune fille se posait sur son épaule. Après quelques secondes, il déposa un baiser sur son front et la laissa enfin s'échapper. Elle quitta la pièce sans demander son reste :

- Hey ! S'exclama Sirius, c'est pas juste, elle n'a même pas fouillé tes affaires !

- Que veux-tu ? Quand on sait bien s'y prendre avec les filles, on a quelques avantages !

Il se reçut trois oreillers dans la tête.

Lily alla se coucher immédiatement après avoir examiné les derniers dortoirs. Shiro grimpa sur son lit et vint se blottir contre la bosse former par sa poitrine. Elle commença à la caresser machinalement alors qu'une sensation de bonheur s'échappait de la petite boule de poil.

« - Mon amour ! Regarde, il marche ! Claironna une voix

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir un petit bébé marcher vers elle en titubant et encadré par deux mains. Arrivé devant elle, les mains le prirent et remontèrent.

- C'est super non ? Demanda James

- Oui, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement, le petit bébé entre eux. »

Le lendemain, en se levant, Lily constata qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre. C'était un dimanche, tout le monde devait déjà être en train de se promener à Pré-au-Lard, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Elle descendit dans la salle commune emmitouflée dans sa couverture qu'elle traînait derrière elle. La salle commune était vide, elle en profita pour s'installer dans le canapé en face du feu et s'étaler dessus. Une porte claqua et quelqu'un arriva :

- Salut miss ! Murmura quelqu'un en s'accoudant contre le dossier du canapé

- Salut Frank, dit-elle doucement, Alors bien dormi ?

- A merveille et toi ?

- Je ne serais pas contre d'y retourner !

Elle bailla longuement en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

- Est-ce que tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie, sinon je serais déjà partie!

Il rigola gaiement en la voyant s'étirer à la manière d'un chat. Shiro apparut à cet instant, émergeant du dortoir des filles. Elle s'avança vers sa maîtresse et sauta sur son ventre réclamant des caresses :

- Coucou Baby ! Dit Frank en lui donnant les caresses qu'elle demandait.

Il la prit dans ses bras et alla s'installer sur un des fauteuils en face de la jeune fille.

- Je crois que je vais en profiter pour voir si les premières années n'ont pas de problèmes !

- Toujours aussi acharnée au travail, miss Evans ? Demanda le garçon en rigolant.

- Et oui !

- Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais ! C'est peine perdue !

- Effectivement !

- Tu veux qu'on passe la journée ensemble ? Je ne sais pas, on pourrait demander aux elfes de maison de nous faire un panier à pique nique et aller au bord du lac pour manger ? Quand penses-tu ?

- Ouais, pas bête, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de me lever !

- Repose-toi encore un peu, je vais y aller et je reviens te chercher après ! D'accord ?

- Ok ! Je vais plutôt aller m'habiller !

Pendant ce temps à Pré au lard, les maraudeurs ainsi que Alice, Jude et Mélinda entrèrent dans le chaudron baveur. Ils passèrent commande et s'installèrent à une table :

- Tu as abusé hier James quand tu t'es enfermé dans ton lit avec Lily ! S'exclama Remus sur un ton de reproche.

- Désolé, mais je crois que j'avais un peu trop bu et elle était tellement belle !

- Tu n'aurais pas du quand même James ! Continua Alice, Lily n'est pas encore sûre de ses sentiments et ce que tu as fait hier risque de te jouer des tours ! Tu vas le regretter !

- Non quand même pas ? Demanda Sirius

- Mon amour, Lily est complètement déboussolée ces temps ci ! Elle est capable de tout !

- A ce point ?

Jude décolla ses lèvres de celle de Peter et prit part à la conversation :

- Et oui, malheureusement !

- On verra ce soir ! Conclut Alice.

- Arrêtez de dire des choses pareilles ! Je commence à flipper moi ! Dit James

Sirius lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos tandis que Alice se blottissait contre lui. Jude se tourna à nouveau vers Peter et l'embrassa langoureusement tandis que Remus et Mélinda quittaient le bar. James enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et réfléchit longuement :

« Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ? Elle m'en veut peut être ? J'en ai marre qu'elle me repousse comme ça ! Elle ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut ! Je vais finir par péter un câble moi et me sauter la première nana qui passe ! En plus je suis en manque ! Une petite séance de masturbation s'impose ! Petite poupée je t'aime ! »

Pendant ce temps, au château, Frank et Lily étaient allongés sur une couverture au bord du lac. Lily explosa de rire :

- Non, c'est vrai, il l'a vraiment mangé ?

- Je te jure que oui ! Il n'a même pas réfléchi et l'a engloutit ! Il a été malade pendant trois jours après ça !

- Potter est vraiment un imbécile ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il serait tombé dans ce piège !

Elle roula sur le dos et regarda le ciel avec son regard de petite fille émerveillée qui faisait rêver les garçons. Frank s'approcha d'elle :

- Lily…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune fille avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'elle mit fin au baiser, elle se retourna les joues rougies :

- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !

- Ce n'est pas grave … Je voulais te demander si tu voulais aller au bal de Halloween avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas !

Elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il glissa sa main sur ses hanches, elle ne broncha pas et se rapprocha de lui approfondissant le baiser lorsque sa langue glissa le long de ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche comme pour l'inviter et elle ne se fit pas prier. Sa langue dansa avec la sienne longtemps avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avec toi, je me sens rassurée ! J'ai l'impression que je n'ai rien à craindre !

Les lèvres de Frank tressaillirent, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de lui caresser la tête. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils rentrèrent main dans la main dans leur salle commune où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà rentrés de leur visite dans le petit village voisin.

Lorsque Lily entra en tenant la main de Frank, plusieurs personnes les regardèrent mais ne dirent mot. Ils s'installèrent dans un des canapés où se trouvaient déjà Alice et Sirius qui avaient une mine déconfite. Alice, s'apercevant qu'elle avait la bouche grande ouverte enchaîna sur une question :

- Alors tu as passé un bon après midi ?

- Oui, excellent ! Et vous ?

- Super ! Répondit Sirius

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Frank

- Voyons ! James avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire dans la chambre, Peter est allé faire le tour du lac avec Jude et Remus est allé raccompagner Mélinda !

- D'accord !

« Je me demande bien ce que Potter peut fabriquer ? » Pensa Lily

Pendant ce temps, James était dans son bain et, il regardait quelque chose avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

La petite poupée était posée sur l'un des rebords de la baignoire et venait de retirer sa robe, se retrouvant en sous vêtements :

- Vas y enchaîne ! Demanda le jeune homme

Son sexe grossit par son envie qui était sur le point d'exploser.

Il était en garde à vous lorsqu'il le saisit entre ses mains. Il commença à se masser doucement en faisant aller et venir sa main le long de son membre.

Il eut un frisson de plaisir lorsque le string de la poupée glissa le long de la baignoire et tomba dans l'eau.

Sa main s'agitait de plus en plus le long de son sexe tendu.

Alors que la poupée s'installait dans une position très aguicheuse, assise, jambes écartées dévoilant toute son intimité, il accéléra encore plus le mouvement. La chaleur se répondait dans son corps et s'accentuait lorsque la petite chose fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son pubis. Elle commença à se masturber devant lui se soumettant à ses ordres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, son désir s'épanouit alors que sa semence se mêler à l'eau de son bain.

Il se releva et arrêta la poupée qui se rhabilla instantanément. Il prit une serviette posée dans une armoire et l'enfila autour de sa taille puis, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se rhabilla pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches, un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit :

« Que penserait Lily de moi si elle savait ? »

Il entra dans la salle commune et fit une chute de plusieurs étages en découvrant la jeune fille dans les bras de Frank Londubat en train de l'embrasser amoureusement …

**Explications des termes de Quidditch :**

**Ballycastle Bats : **L'équipe de Quidditch la plus célèbre d'Irlande du Nord a remporté la coupe de la ligue 27 fois jusqu'à présent ce qui en fait la deuxième équipe de l'histoire. Les Ballycastle Bats portent des robes noires, ornées d'une chauve souris écarlate sur la poitrine.

**Défense double batte : **Les deux batteurs frappent le cognard en même temps pour lui imprimer un surcroît de puissance.

**Woollongong Shimmy : **Cette trajectoire en Zigzag a pour objectif de désarçonner les poursuiveurs adverses.

**Réponses au Reviews en général :**

J'ai bien rigolé en lisant vos reviews car … vous avez tous la même réaction, prêt a tuer micka, mdr ça m'a bien fait rire, mais je pense que le pauvre Jones souffre assez comme ça surtout avec le superbe crochet que lui a déclenché James ! MDR

Le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir du retard car je pars au ski ! Je vous e mettrai dés que je rentre !


	5. Petit coup de gueule

**Chapitre pas encore corrigé, désolé **

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling. Ils sont leur propriété.

**Auteur : **Lily Evans 34 (Lily34tiscali.fr).

**Classement :** R

**ATENTION, ce chapitre comporte une scène classée R ou érotique !**

**Hommage :** À mes petites Lorelei et Aster qui m'ont appris a maîtrisé l'art des dollz !

**Note :** Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir était si longue pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et ça va aller en s'aggravant, donc il est possible que les chapitres mettent bcp de temps avant d'arrivé !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres et je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour ce retard ! Je vous remercie également pour toute vos gentilles reviews.

Encore un truc, je suis au regret d'annoncer que je ne préviendrai plus mes lecteurs pour la sortie de mes chapitres ! Je me suis fait assez insulté comme ça, comme quoi je faisais ça uniquement pour les reviews, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai viré ma fanfic de pendant un certains temps. Je l'ai remis car certaines personnes m'ont beaucoup remonté le moral et mon presque supplié de la remettre, je remercie toutes ses personnes. J'espère que ce chapitre, bien qu'arrivant avec beaucoup de retard vous donnera autant de plaisir qu'a moi lorsque je l'ai écris.

Je tiens également à vous dire que mon site de dollz est en ligne à l'adresse suivante : http:lilyevansforever.chez.tiscali.fr/lilysdream/index.html

Il sera l'extension d'un autres site (en fait se serra une page) qui donnera accès à également 2 autres sites, l'un ou sera publié mes fan arts et ceux d'une copines et l'autre pour mes fanfic et celle de ma copine également. Amis, bon je vous tiendrez au courant de l'avancer des travaux ans le prochain chapitre

Bisous Lily Evans 34

**Merci a mes correctrices**

**Chapitre 5 : Petit coup de gueule …**

Il silence de glace s'installa dans la pièce lorsque enfin, on remarqua la présence du capitaine de Quidditch. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui et sur la préfète qui était toujours dans les bras de Frank.

Cette dernière rougit en apercevant le jeune homme. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête l'invitant à s'asseoir mais au lieu de ça, il sorti de la pièce fou de rage.

Les semaines qui suivirent ne firent qu'augmenter la haine naissante de James envers la belle rousse.

Les jours passaient et passaient encore et James s'acharnait sur tout ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin et l'empêcher de s'amuser. Le destin le conduisit malheureusement quelques jours avant le bal de Halloween devant Severus Rogue contre qui une dispute explosa :

Rogue bouge toi de mon chemin !

Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas me convaincre comme ça Potter ! Je ne bougerai pas !

Casse toi sinon tu vas le regretter !

Bouhouhouh ! Bébé Potter est en colère parce que Evans sort avec Londubat !

James sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers Rogue :

Tu vas regretter d'être né !

Rogue s'apprêtait à sortir également sa baguette mais James fut le plus rapide :

_Expeliarmus !_

La baguette du Serpentard traversa le couloir comme soulevé par une force invisible :

Alors Snivelus ! Tu fais moins le malin maintenant !

James fit un geste de sa baguette et son ennemi se retrouva coller contre un mur environnent :

James arrête ! Tu vas trop loin là ! Cria Sirius

La ferme !

Le cerf s'approcha du Serpentard, une lueur démente dans les yeux :

Tu vas regretter de l'avoir ouvert !

Il levé sa baguette quand quelqu'un cria :

POTTER ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ?

Lily s'avança vers lui :

Lâche tout de suite ta baguette !

Elle s'interposa entre lui et son ennemi et essaya de se saisir de sa baguette :

Casse toi Evans ! Dit-il en lui lançant un regard glacé

Donne moi tout de suite ta baguette !

CASSE TOI ! Hurla t'il

Il l'attrapa violement par le bras et la poussa contre un mur. Elle se cogna violement la tête et se mit à saigner au niveau de la tempe.

Alice poussa un cri de frayeur en voyant cela et se précipita vers Lily tandis que Sirius s'approchait de James pour essayer de le maîtriser mais sans y parvenir. La jeune fille était resté consciente et se releva sans difficulté. Elle écarta d'un geste Alice et tandis sa baguette :

_- EXPELIARMUS !_

Le sort était puissant, très puissant. La baguette de James lui échappa des mains et alla se briser contre l'un des murs du couloir.

Il tourna son regard vers elle et ne la reconnut pas. Ce n'était plus Lily, elle dégageait une puissance impressionnante et elle pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers lui :

_- RICTUSEMPRA !_

Il sentit un force le soulevé du sol et le projeté contre un mur ou il retomba lourdement à coté de sa baguette, puis des bruits vinrent perturbés ce silence.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard émeraude de la jeune fille :

Je te déteste ! Dit-elle assez bas pour que seul lui entende, la prochaine fois que tu t'avises de lever la main sur moi, je te le jure Potter, même ta mère ne pourra te reconnaître ! Tu voulais que je t'aide à t'améliorer afin que je puisse t'aimer, mais … tu n'es pas modelable Potter ! Personne ne pourra te changer ! Jamais ! Tu serras toujours un crétin !

Elle se leva la lueur de ses yeux ne la quittant plus et rentra dans la salle de classe en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

James se releva tremblant de tous ses membres et entreprit de se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune fille pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus sur lui. Mais quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Remus qui était arrivé quelques instants plus tôt et qui avait observé la scène en se retenant de ne pas intervenir, n'en pouvais plus. Avec l'aide de Sirius, ils attrapèrent fermement leur ami et l'empêchèrent d'avancer. Alice se plaça devant lui et le toisa d'un regard méchant :

Je te déconseille d'aller par là James !

Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Laisse moi ! Je vais lu montrer qui est le plus fort ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle la ! Tout ça parce que madame et préfète, elle va voir qui je suis ! Elle va apprendre à connaître Ja…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Alice venait de lui administrer une baffe magistrale sous l'effet de la colère. Sirius et Remus le lâchèrent surpris par la réaction excessive de l'adolescente. Elle s'avança vers lui et pointa son doigt sur son ventre :

Tu es un crétin Potter et tu ne mérites pas d'avoir Lily dans ton lit le moins du monde ! Jamais elle ne sera à toi ! Jamais tu m'entends ! Tant que tu ne lui auras pas présenté des excuses je t'empêcherais de t'approcher d'elle !

Elle tourna les talons et rentra à son tour dans la salle en refermant la porte d'un coup sec. James se frotta la joue ne comprenant pas ou elle voulait en venir. Il se releva et se dirigea furieusement vers un autre endroit qu'ici, voulant à tous pris mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Evans.

Dans la salle de classe, Lily était assise sur une des tables et regarder par l'une des fenêtres le ciel gris d'automne :

« - _Viens avec nous ! Rejoins nous ! Approche ! _

Mais lâcher moi ! Et qui êtes vous d'ailleurs ?

_Peut être un jour le découvrira tu ? Mais en attendant tu dois rencontrer notre maître seul lui peu t'aider ! Seul lui peu te faire oublier ce qu'il t'a fait ! Seul … _»

Lily ça va ? s'exclama Alice

Les différentes figurines en verre représentant les créatures maléfiques les plus courantes du monde des sorciers qui étaient exposés sur les étagères, ainsi que toutes les baies vitrées de la classe se fendirent et explosèrent bruyamment.

Un bouclier transparent apparus alors autour de la rouquine la protégeant de toutes les déjections de verres. Par le plus pur des hasard, Alice s'en sorti également indemne et ne se blessa donc pas.

Un vent glacial pénétra alors dans la pièce soulevant les cheveux des deux jeunes filles. Alice sorti immédiatement sa baguette et répara les fenêtres. Elle s'assit en suite en face de la jeune fille.

Ça va ? Répéta t'elle

Son amie tourna les yeux vers elle, ils étaient rouges, elle hocha la tête et dit :

Ça va aller, il suffit que je me calme un peu, c'est tout !

Ah d'accord !

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Alice !

Mais je ne m'inquiète pas du tout !

Alice avait répondu en s'efforçant de sourire, mais au fond elle était très inquiète pour son amie.

La cloche sonna et les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Alice se leva et s'assit à coté de Lily en la regardant d'un air de plus en plus inquiet. Celle-ci se contenta d'effacer d'un geste rapide les restes de larmes coulant sur ses joues. Les autres élèves la regardaient lorsqu'ils entraient, mais le pire fut quand James entra. D'habitude il essayait toujours de s'installer le plus près possible d'elle pour accrocher son regard. Mais la, il alla s'asseoir à l'opposer. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Lily qui s'empressât de l'essuyer. Le professeur Flitwick entra et le cours débuta.

Flitwick essayait de leur apprendre comment ensorceler divers objets pour leur faire faire ce qu'ils voulaient :

Et n'oubliez pas la formule "_Moviento Vaccile Occulto_", dit le professeur de sa petite voix futée. Un volontaire pour faire une démonstration ?

Personne ne leva la main. Le regard du professeur balaya la classe puis se posa sur Lily qui regardait la fenêtre d'un air rêveur.

Melle Evans !

Elle sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et se tourna vers le professeur rouge de confusion, tous les élèves la regardaient :

Je … Je suis désolée professeur, je …

Je vois ça Mademoiselle

Il s'était approché d'elle et la regardait dans les yeux d'un air grave. Lily baissa immédiatement les siens et regarda sa feuille blanche :

Vous êtes sûre que vous vous sentez bien ?

Oui…oui, professeur je vous jure tout vas bien.

Mais elle avait dit cela d'une voie mal assurée :

Mm…Très bien, si vous êtes sûre, faites-nous la démonstration !

Oui, oui ! Elle se leva et prononça distinctement la formule : _Moviento Vaccile Occulto_ !

Le balai qui se trouvait près du bureau du professeur se mit alors en mouvement et commença à balayer la classe.

Le professeur après avoir regardé le balai se mettre en action, la regarda à nouveau et lui sourit :

Vous avez de la chance ! Je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais eu d'élèves aussi doués que vous ! Ça ira pour cette fois ! Melle Angelo ?

Oui, répondit Alice

Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'amener Melle Evans à l'infirmerie ?

Mais bien sûr professeur

Elle attrapa Lily par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte. Lorsqu'elles furent sorties le professeur Flitwick retourna vers son bureau en disant :

Mm… ! Hypertension. Très mauvais quand on pratique la magie, espérons qu'elle sera revenue à la normale pour notre prochain cours ! Il s'assit à son bureau et dit : Bon reprenons le travail.

Alice amena Lily à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière l'ausculta et ses paroles résonnèrent longtemps dans la tête de sa patiente.

Hypertension ! Repos absolu ! Je te dispense de cours jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit redevenue normale ! Melle Angelo ?

Oui Mme Pomfresh !

Vous informerez vos professeurs que Melle Evans est en proie à une hypertension assez importante, et que pour cette raison elle n'assistera pas aux cours !

Oui, madame !

Très bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps vous pouvez retourner en cours !

D'accord, Lily repose-toi bien !

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Alice quitta l'infirmerie

Bon, très bien, pour commencer, vous allez me boire ceci !

Elle tendit à la jeune sorcière un verre rempli d'un liquide rose, une odeur sucrée s'en échappait. Elle but une gorgée, la potion avait un goût de jus d'orange. Lorsqu'elle eu tout bue, elle reposa le verre et l'infirmière pris à nouveau sa tension :

18,6, c'est beaucoup trop, il faut qu'elle baisse !

Lily ouvrit la bouche :

Pourquoi le fait que j'ai une tension élevée m'empêche d'assister aux cours et de pratiquer la magie ?

L'infirmière regarda Lily et lui sourit, elle s'assit sur son lit et lui parla d'une voie calme :

Ma chérie, je suppose que vous êtes au courant que vous savez qui est dans les parages !

Oui, je suis au courant, le professeur McGonagall nous a mis au courant.

Très bien ! Il se trouve, qu'il y a quelques années, des guérisseurs ont fait des recherches concernant les effets que pouvait avoir une trop longue hypertension.

Et…

Ils ont découvert que les sorciers ayant une tension beaucoup trop élevée sombraient dans la magie noire et ils étaient attirés par elle. L'exemple le plus concret et le mage noir qui rode autour de l'école.

Vous voulez dire que je pourrais devenir comme Lord Voldemort si je ne me faisais pas soigner.

L'infirmière frémit en l'entendant prononcer ce nom, mais elle répondit :

Parfaitement, c'est pour cela qu'il faut vous calmer. Essayez de dormir un peu !

Elle remonta les draps sur Lily et la força à se coucher. Puis elle éteint la lumière et quitta la pièce.

Lily resta longtemps à ruminer ses pensées dans sa tête. Ainsi donc elle pourrait devenir comme Voldemort ! Mais cela n'était peut être pas si mal ! Après tout ! On vante toujours le bien, mais le coté des forces du mal n'était peut être pas aussi nul que ce que l'on en disait. Mais non ! Pourquoi allait-elle penser des choses pareilles. Il ne fallait pas !

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la lumière qui passait à travers les fenêtres était de plus en plus faible. Le soleil se couchait. Mme Pomfresh s'affairait dans la pièce, elle allumait des bougies qu'elle faisait flotter à mi-hauteur du plafond. Quant elle s'approcha du lit de sa patiente et qu'elle vit que ses yeux étaient ouverts, elle s'assit sur son lit puis fit la moue. Elle prit sa tension et dit :

Ta tension a un peu baissé, mais tu as de la fièvre !

Je vais devoir rester ici cette nuit ?

Non, je pense que si personne ne t'énerve dans la soirée tout redeviendra normal avant demain ! Tu n'auras qu'à passer dans la matinée avant d'aller en cours ! Si ta tension est encore élevée tu te reposeras encore une journée à l'infirmerie, on ne peut pas prendre de risque !

D'accord !

Bon tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune ! Et fait attention !

Oui madame !

Lily quitta l'infirmerie, elle marchait à travers les couloirs sombres de l'école, se dirigeant vers la tour de Gryffondor. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sentait la présence de quelque chose qui la suivait. Elle se mit à courir mais cette présence ne la lâchait toujours pas. Soudain elle heurta quelque chose et tomba par terre. James Potter était apparu brusquement devant elle et il la regardait avec mépris :

Alors Evans on a peur des fantômes, dit-il d'un air moqueur

Lily se releva tant bien que mal et regarda James, les yeux animés par la terreur.

Tu…Tu as senti cette présence ?

Il explosa de rire et dit :

C'était moi cette présence !

Que … Quoi ! Non ce n'est pas possible, tu n'as pas la faculté de te rendre invisible !

Un léger tremblement animait sa voix.

C'est ce que tu crois Evans !

Potter arrête ! Tu me fais peur !

Mais c'est ce que je veux ! Te faire peur !

Il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre un des murs du couloir, puis il laissa son visage s'approcher de celui de la jeune fille et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

Alors Lily, voila ! Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait ! De se retrouver dans une situation comme celle-ci !

Lily tremblait. Qu'arrivait-il à James. Il continuait à lui prononcer des phrases incompréhensibles au creux de l'oreille, elle tremblait de plus en plus. Puis soudain la voix de James redevint plus douce :

Tu savais que j'étais amoureux de toi ! Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas défendu ? Tu m'as fait mal Evans ! Pas seulement physiquement mais mentalement aussi ! Quand je pense que tu m'as empêché de donner à se crétin de Rogue la leçons qu'il méritait ! Tu as été très insultante pour moi et …

Elle le repoussa brusquement et avait cessé de trembler :

Quoi ! Alors si je comprends bien, tu agissais par vengeance ! Parce que je ne t'ai pas approuvé lorsque tu t'es battu avec Rogue ?

James approuva. Lily devint à nouveau rouge de fureur :

Comment as-tu osé ? Tu m'as agressé juste par vengeance ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerais ! Je te méprise ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu es nul ! Stupide ! Arrogant ! Vaniteux ! Tu n'as vraiment pas changé et ta tête a encore plus enflé durant ces deux mois de vacances ! Je croyais que tu voulais changer ? Mais tu ne pourras jamais ! TU ES UN CAS DESESPERER POTTER ! Hurla t'elle

Elle tourna les talons, mais James essaya de la retenir :

Lâche-moi Potter ! Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! Vis ta vie et je ferais la mienne !

Elle partit d'un air décidé vers la tour de Gryffondor. James ne bougea, il resta là, dans ce couloir sombre. Il savait que cette fois il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin. Lily lui en voulait énormément. Il se demandait si elle lui pardonnerait un jour. Une larme coula lentement sur son visage, il l'essuya avec sa main, puis il murmura :

Je ne pense pas que c'est la peine de lui demander d'aller avec moi au premier bal. Oh … Ça suffit James, réveille-toi elle! Il se gifla lui-même, il serait temps que tu réalises que toi et Evans n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble de plus elle sort avec Franck. J'aurais du m'en rendre compte depuis longtemps, elle te considère et te considérera toujours comme un bouffon ! Je ne penserai plus à elle ! Pour une fois je suis de son avis ! Faisons notre vie chacun de notre côté.

Il se mit à marcher vers sa salle commune bien décidé à oublier la fille qu'il aimait. Quant il entra dans la salle commune Remus, Sirius et Peter se jetèrent littéralement sur lui en le submergeant de questions :

Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Tigresse ? dit Remus d'un ton plein de reproches

Oui, tu te rends comptes, j'étais en pleine discussion avec ma puce, mais lorsqu'elle a vu Tigresse débarquer dans la salle commune elle s'est précipitée sur elle et elles sont montées dans leur dortoir, poursuivit Sirius sur un air hautement dégoûté.

En tout cas on peut dire que Lily était furax, dit Peter avec un léger tremblement dans la voix

Oh ! C'est bon ! s'exclama James, lâchez-moi avec elle.

Les trois autres restèrent bouche bée.

Tu es sûr que ça va James ? dit prudemment Sirius

Oui très bien ! Lui répondit son ami d'un air sarcastique, bon excusez-moi, je vais me coucher !

Ils regardèrent James monter dans le dortoir des garçons puis Remus dit :

Celui-là, il s'est disputé avec Lily

Oui tu as raison, approuva Peter

Mais je me demande bien pour quelle raison, enchaîna Sirius

Lorsque Alice entra dans son dortoir, sa meilleure amie était affalé sur son lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps :

Ma chérie qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner ! Jamais tu m'entends Alice, jamais !

Mais calme toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! Raconte moi !

Il…Il …

Elle s'étouffer en essayant de parler. Sa copine lui tapota doucement le dos pour l'aider à reprendre sa respiration et elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'elle eu fini Alice lança un sujet qu'il lui mordait les lèvres depuis longtemps :

Tu es amoureuse de James toi !

Quoi ?

Ça se voit comme le nez est au milieu de la figure ! Tu es complètement folle de lui !

La question n'est pas là ! Elle …

Oui tu as raison ! Tu as pensé à Franck ? Il doit savoir que tu es amoureuse de James ! Qu'est ce qu'il va dire ?

Comme a chaque fois qu'une histoire de cœur tourné mal et que Lily y était impliqué Alice s'en mêlait et ça risquait de prendre des proportions énormes. En d'autres termes pour se débarrasser de son amie, elle devrait sortir avec Potter oubliant la haine naissante qu'elle avait pour lui et tous ça pour éviter d'avoir Alice dans les pattes jusqu'à sa mort. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller renonçant à écouter son amie qui s'était lancé dans un récit interminable sur la façon dont elle devait si prendre.

Elle s'assoupit et se réveilla en douceur en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que les rideaux de son lit étaient fermé et quelle était en chemise de nuit recouverte par une épaisse couverture de laine.

Elle avait certainement du s'endormir la vaille et Alice s'était assuré qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle regarda ce qu'y l'avait réveillé et sourit à la vu de Shiro :

Ma chérie ! Viens !

Elle se glissa dans les draps froids et bien lissés de son lit et les ouvrit pour permettre au petit chat de la rejoindre. La petite bête se glissa entre les étoffes de tissu et se cala contre le ventre de sa maîtresse. Elle la caressa machinalement pendant de longues minutes avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve.

La semaine se passa sans autre incident. Ni James, ni Lily ne s'adressait plus la parole. Se ne fut que la veille du bal que enfin les choses bougèrent.

Alors que les deux filles s'entraînaient avec acharnement en vue du prochain match de Quidditch.

Alice était placé devant les 3 anneaux une batte en main. Lily se trouvait à l'autre bout du terrain le souafle sous le bras. Au milieu du stade les deux cognards s'entrechoquaient bruyamment tentant de détecter tous signe de mouvement.

Le but était simple. La rouquine devait traverser le terrain en évitant les cognards qui allaient se jeter sur elle. Puis elle devait de toutes ses forces dans les anneaux ou Alice devait la lui renvoyer avec le plus de puissance possible pour qu'elle s'entraîne à faire une réception sur passe puissante.

Elles avaient décidé de s'entraîner une bonne partie de la journée, mais les forces commençaient à leur manquer. Lily se posa sur le sol et évita de justesse un cognard en se jetant sur l'herbe du terrain. Elle sorti rapidement sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers les cognard en criant :

_IMMOBILUS !_

Les deux boules s'immobilisèrent et tombèrent lourdement sur la pelouse ou Alice les récupéra et les rangea dans leur boite.

Alors qu'elles retournaient vers le château avec une seule idée en tête, manger, les filles croisèrent deux personnes auxquelles, elles ne firent pas attention au premier abord jusqu'à ce que la rouquine se retourne et affiche un regard de total incompréhension. Alice s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna.

James tenait la main d'une fille de 7ème année de Serdaigle. Elle était grande et mince et avait des traits asiatiques. C'est cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière par une demi queue serré.

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain et se donnèrent un long et langoureux baisé sous les yeux ébahis des deux filles.

Lily se retourna et se précipita vers le château les larmes coulant abondamment de ses yeux.

Elle trouva bien vite du réconfort dans les bras de Franck qui la berça doucement en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il n'obtient jamais de réponse.

Le lendemain, enfin c'était le grand jour. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire une sorte euphorie ayant pris possession de son corps. Il avait passé la journée avec Mélinda la câlinant et lui disant des mots doux à tout bout de champs.

Le soir, alors que le bal allait commencer. Les filles étaient en train de se préparer. Anna et Bridget étaient déjà habillées et terminées de se maquiller. Jude, elle était en train d'enfiler ses chaussure noire et se regarda dans une glace :

Je suis superbe ! S'exclama t'elle

Rien que ça ? Ajouta Alice en la regardant une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Jude lui lança un sourire machiavélique et explosa de rire :

Lily n'est toujours pas là ? Elle va avoir du mal à se préparer si elle n'arrive pas tout de suite !

A se moment là, la jeune rousse entra telle une tornade dans le dortoir :

Mon dieu, je ne serai jamais prête à temps !

Avant que ses amies n'ai pu lui dire le moindre mot, elle s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain et se laver rapidement.

Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard dégoulinante d'eau le corps entouré d'une petite serviette de couleur rose.

T'étais ou miss ? Demanda sa meilleure amie

Avec les préfets de Poufsouffle ! Je devais faire une inspection …

Elle repris son souffle tandis que les deux filles la dévisageait avec un certain amusement :

Et …

Et bien, je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi en bordel … Les Elfes de maison ont du renoncer à y aller !

C'est à ce point ? Demanda Bridget en s'approchant

Jamais je n'ai vu une chose pareille ! Jamais ! Leur avoua la rouquine en enfilant ses sous vêtement.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire et en sorti un paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft, elle se retourna et constata que les 4 autres filles de son dortoir ne la quittaient pas des yeux.

Elle sourit d'un air machiavélique et se précipita dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte avant d'entendre un juron d'Alice :

Lily, tu nous le payeras !

C'est bon, tu la verras de toute façons, soit patiente !

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la coiffeuse et posa le paquet dessus. Elle le défit doucement et en sorti une étoffe rouge. Elle la pris dans ses mains et se mis debout tout en la plaquant contre son corps :

« Waou ! Maman tu assures comme toujours ! »

Elle enfila rapidement l'étoffe et se contempla avec une certaine fierté. Sa mère avait vraiment du goût. La robe était magnifique, d'un rouge très foncé avec des voile rouge transparent qui formait des légers dégradés par ci, par là. Elle se rassit devant la coiffeuse et pris sa baguette :

_Filamente Chauffos !_

Aussitôt, une douce chaleur s'échappa du bout de bois et lui sécha instantanément les cheveux. Elle pris alors une dizaine de barrettes et se les mis dans les cheveux de façons à créer une coiffure compliqué et très classe. Le tout était super. Elle prononça une autre formule qui déposa des paillettes sur sa chevelure afin de la rendre scintillante puis, elle ajouta divers artifices sur celle-ci afin de compléter.

Des papillons multicolores ornaient désormais les boucles rousses qui retombaient avec grâce dans son cou.

Elle se pencha et enfila ses escarpins noirs avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Un hurlement se propagea alors dans toute la tour des Gryffondor. Les quatre filles avaient poussé un cri terrifiant en la voyant sortir de la salle de bain. Elles ne cessaient de la complimenter quand Jude les fit retomber sur terre :

On est un peu à la bourre !

Elles se dépêchèrent donc de sortir pour aller rejoindre leurs cavaliers. Alice resta un moment à embrasser langoureusement Sirius tandis que Lily quittait la salle avec Franck en cherchant James du regard. Elle le chercha longtemps mais ne le trouva pas, c'est donc une certaine mélancolie qui s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle en tenant son petit ami par la main.

Franck ne cessait de lui lancer des regards interrogateurs voyant qu'elle semblait perturber. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour la ramener à la réalité tandis que lui-même de son coté était extrêmement perturbé par la vue de Alice embrassant avec amour Sirius Black.

Sirius qui était pourtant un ami avec Potter. Il aimait participer à leurs blagues et en rire, mais en se moment la tension entre lui et Sirius était palpable.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrer ou une petite foule commençait à se former en attendant l'ouverture des portes. Lorsque vingt heures trente sonnèrent enfin les lourdes portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrirent doucement, révélant une pièce complètement différente de celle qu'ils avaient pour habitude de fréquenter. Tout avait été changé et des petites tables parsemés la salle en divers endroit.

Les élèves y entrèrent petit à petit et une ambiance de fête s'installa vite parmi les adolescents.

Lily s'installa à une table avec Franck et à son grand mécontentement, James et les autres maraudeurs les rejoignirent.

La nouvelle petite amie du beau brun s'assit sur ses genoux et lui lança un regard langoureux avant de l'embrasser profondément :

James, que dirais tu…si se soir…nous allions faire un tour en amoureux tous les deux ? Lui proposa t'elle avec un ton plein de sous entendu.

Le jeune homme leva son regard vers elle et après s'être assuré que la rouquine les regardait, il approuva sa proposition un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lily se leva brusquement et pris Franck par la main :

Tu viens ? J'ai besoin de bouger un peu !

Il se leva à son tour et lança un dernier regard à Alice. Lui et la jeune fille se placèrent aux bords de la piste et commencèrent à danser avec beaucoup de rythme.

Lily avait la danse dans le sang, ses gestes étaient fluides et précis, et chacun d'eux avaient une intonation particulière qui s'adaptait à la musique. Lorsqu'elle aperçut une certaine personne qui ne la lâcha pas des yeux, elle se rapprocha de son partenaire et lui pris les mains pour les faire glisser avec grâce sur ses hanches, puis ses fesses …

« Il lui touche les fesses ! IL LUI TOUCHE LES FESSES ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! IL N'A PAS LE DROIT DE LUI TOUCHER LES … Hey, ou ils vont là ? »

Lily et Franck venaient de quitter la piste et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

James se leva précipitamment sous les regards étonnés de ses amis et de sa petite amie et se dirigea à son tour vers le hall d'entrer. Sirius se leva alors lui aussi et fit une révérence au petit groupe en disant :

Je vais voir qu'elle mouche a piqué notre petit Jamesie d'amour ! Je reviens dans quelques minutes !

Et il se précipita à la poursuite de son ami.

Il le rattrapa quelques minutes plus tard dans le parc de Poudlard :

James qu'est ce qu'il ta ….

Chut ! Ordonna son ami.

Le beau brun s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit sous un bosquet à côté de lui :

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Regarde !

En face d'eau, assis aux bords de l'eau, l'un en face de l'autre, Lily et Franck se toisait du regard. Le jeune homme se leva et ramassa quelque chose par terre qu'il lança ensuite dans l'eau. La pierre fit plusieurs ricochets avant de s'enfoncer dans l'eau.

Lily je … Je suis désolé, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que l'on en reste là !

Lily leva la tête et le regarda. La pénombre cachait l'expression de son visage.

Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise en sortant avec toi ! Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne ! J'ai voulu me servir de toi pour oublier quelqu'un d'autre, ou plutôt pour la rendre jalouse, mais ça n'a pas marché !

C'est Alice, n'est ce pas !

Oui !

Sirius étouffa un cri et James lui donna un coup de coude, tandis que les deux autres adolescents ne semblaient avoir rien remarqué et continué à parler tranquillement. La préfète c'était levé et lança à son tour une pierre dans l'eau qui ne fit aucun ricochet et tomba directement dans les profondeurs du lac. Franck eut un petit sourire et saisit une pierre :

Depuis quand tu le sais ?

Hum…, ça va faire quelques semaines que je m'en suis rendue compte, mais Alice est très attaché à Sirius pour le moment !

Il se plaça derrière elle et lui mis la pierre dans les mains et lui montra le geste à faire :

Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne préfère pas tenté ma chance pour le moment !

Ils lancèrent la pierre ensemble qui ricocha plusieurs fois avant de tomber à son tour dans l'eau puis Lily s'assit dans l'herbe :

Tu sais Franck, je pense que tu as toutes tes chances ! Mais te tente rien pour l'instant ! Je pense que Alice a besoin de décider quelques trucs avant ! Tu crois que tu seras capable d'attendre ?

Je pourrais attendre la vie entière pour elle !

La jeune fille sourit et s'allongea sur l'herbe humide :

Moi aussi je dois faire le point dans mes sentiments ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je ressens, ce que je veux vraiment !

Donc, nous sommes quittes ? S'exclama Franck

Oui, lui répondit la rouquine en tapant dans sa main.

Il l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent tout d'eux vers le château.

James et Sirius quand a eux étaient toujours caché dans le bosquet, accroupis l'un a coté de l'autres.

Sirius toussa alors bruyamment et s'adressa à son meilleur ami :

Alors Don juan, il semble que Juliette soit encore sous ton charme !

Depuis quand tu lis des ouvrages moldus toi ?

Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que c'était plus passionnant que les conversations de famille ! Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Tu m'énerves, j'en sais rien moi ! Et toi ! Tu as vu de qui Londubat est amoureux ? Je serai toi, je garderai toujours un oeil sur Alice !

Sirius se mit alors à rire ouvertement :

J'ai rien à craindre de Franck ! Il tiens trop à notre amitié pour tenter quoi que se soit alors que je sors avec Alice ! Peut être quand ça sera fini, mais pas pour l'instant !

C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas comme toi ! Il ne piquerai certainement pas les copines des autres mecs !

Tu me fais rire à dire ça ! Qui c'est qui était jaloux des qu'il touchait Lily alors qu'il sortait avec elle ? Hein qui ?

Sirius fait moi plaisir ! Ferme là !

A tes ordres chef ! Dit-il en faisant un salut militaire.

James rigola doucement et suivi son ami qui se dirigeait déjà vers le château.

Arrivait la bas, ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la salle de bal et s'installèrent a nouveau à leur table avec leur autres amis. Lily et Franck les avaient rejoins et bien que s'étant séparer, ils restaient tout de même très proche.

A peine assis, la nouvelle copine de James, Miss Erica Shin commença à le harceler :

Mon amour, ou étais tu, Tu m'as terriblement manqué ! Et si nous allions dansés ?

Le jeune homme lança un regard désespéré en direction de la jolie rousse avant de ses laisser entraîner par la fougueuse jeune fille. Ils dansèrent un long moment avant de finalement retourné s'asseoir avec les autres.

Lily discutait gaiement avec Remus et Mélinda et ne lui prêta aucune attention. Erica, quand à elle, continue de faire ses louanges sous les regards moqueurs de Sirius et Alice qui essayaient de retenir depuis un petit moment déjà un fou rire très contagieux.

Peter arriva soudain tenant Jude par la main :

Salut ! S'exclama cette dernière, Vous avez vu les Serpentard ? L'état dans lequel ils sont ! Franchement les gars bravo !

Elle leva le poing vers les trois garçons assis à la table qui lui adressèrent un sourire triomphant. Franck et toutes les filles de la table tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir l'un des Serpentard. Ils tombèrent bientôt sur Severus Rogue, accroupis sur la piste, se tenant le ventre. Soudain il vomi devant tout le monde. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Les trois quarts des Serpentard venaient de vider leur estomac sur les pierres sombres de la grande salle. L'effet fut immédiat, tout le monde explosa de rire, sauf la rouquine qui devient très pâle. Elle se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers les portes de la salle.

Estomac fragile ? Demanda Sirius en s'adressant à sa petite amie

Euh…Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça je pense !

Elle se leva et se lança à la poursuite de sa meilleure amie.

Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes du ré de chausser. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en venant ici. Lily semblait très occupé dans l'une des cabines. Elle s'approcha et tapa doucement à la porte :

Tu vas t'en sortir !

Non, je ne crois pas !

A nouveau son estomac se déversa dans la cuvette des WC.

Mon dieu Alice ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mis dans les verres des Serpentard ?

J'en sais rien moi ! Oula, tu ne sembles pas bien toi !

S…Sans déconner ! Tu crois que je m'amuse peut être !

Tiens bon ! Je vais demander l'antidote aux garçons !

Alice sorti, courant des toilettes et se dirigea à nouveau vers la grande salle :

Sirius, vous avez utilisez quoi comme potions ?

Pourquoi cette question ? Je te rappelle que nous ne dévoilons jamais nos secrets mon amour ! Et où est Tigresse ?

Rooo, Sirius ferme la ! C'est quoi que vous avez utilisez ? De l'anthropos ? Du citad ? Qu'est ce qui provoque des nausées pareilles ?

Ne me dis pas que Lily c'est arrangé pour consommer cette merveille ?

SIRIUS ! Je ne rigole pas ! Qu'est ce que vous avez mis la dedans !

Euh … un peu de Fisios !

Alice ouvrit grand les yeux :

Du Fisios ! Du … Du Fisios !

Et oui, du Fisios !

NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! VOUS ETES MALADE OU QUOI ?

La musique couvrait ses paroles, mais elle avait criés suffisamment fort pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

Vous vous rendez compte que ça ne passera pas avant deux à trois jours ?

C'est pour ça qu'on la fait pendant les vacances ! Allez sans rire ! Ne me dit pas que Lily à avaler de cette saleté ?

Si justement ! Elle est en train de … Oh mon dieu Lily !

Elle se leva à nouveau se rappelant l'état de son amie. Arrivé aux toilettes, elle frappa à nouveau contre la porte de la cabine :

Lily j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle !

Vas-y ! Je suis prête à tout entendre !

Tu as du boire dans un verre destiné au Serpentard ! Et … il contenait du Fisios !

Du … Du Fisios !

Elle se pencha à nouveau au dessus de la cuvette et y laissa tomber le douloureux liquide qui lui rongeait le ventre. Elle s'essuya la bouche avec du papier :

Je t'en supplie Alice, dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

J'ai bien peur que si ! Tu vas en avoir pour au moins deux jours ! Et je suppose que tu connais les divers effets du Fisios !

Oui… oui, oui je crois !

Elle tomba sur le sol, évanouis :

Lily, Lily répond moi !

Mais rien à faire, elle ne répondait pas :

Rooo mince ! _Alohomora_ !

La porte se déverrouilla et Alice se pencha sur sa copine en murmurant :

Après les nausées, les vertiges !

Elle l'assis et l'adossât contre l'un des murs en lui tapotant les joues :

Lily, Lily ?

Elle entrouvrit les yeux :

Alice, je t'en supplie dit moi que je rêve !

Je crois bien que non ! Aller, je vais t'amener dans ta chambre !

Elle l'aida à se relever, mais c'était plutôt une mauvaise idée :

Ah … Alice je recommence à avoir des vertiges !

Calme toi ça va aller ! On n'en a pas pour longtemps !

Justement je recommence à avoir des verti…

Quelque chose tomba sur le sol avant qu'elle ait pus finir sa phrase. Elle était en sueur et avait beaucoup de mal à respira :

Pardon je suis vraiment désolé !

C'est pas grave ! Mais je devrais peut être t'amené à l'infirmerie !

Alice tu sais tout comme moi que madame Pomfresh ne pourra rien faire ! Le mieux c'est que j'aille me reposer !

D'accord !

Elle passa son bras sous elle et l'aida à nouveau à se relever pour la faire sortir des toilettes. Les quatre garçons, ainsi que Mélinda, Jude et Erica étaient devant la porte. Lorsqu'elles sortirent Alice se retient de leurs sauter dessus en pensant plus à son amie qu'a celui de la vengeance qu'elle rêvait d'accomplir :

J'aurais deux ou trois trucs à vous dires !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mélinda :

Méli, tu pourrais allé jeté un sort de désinfection la dedans s'il te plait ?

Bien sûr ! Ça va aller avec Lily ?

Oui, je pense !

A se moment la, un nouveau flot se dégagea de la bouche de la jeune fille :

Lily ! S'écria Alice

Cette dernière, releva la tête et se tourna vers les garçons, elle essuya sa bouche avec le revers de sa main :

Je vous jure que ce coup là, vous allez me le payer !

Mais c'est pas notre faute si tu as été boire dans un verre de Serpentard tout de même ! Se défendit Remus

Ouais, peu être mais en attendant c'est pas toi qui vas …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se relâcha de l'emprise de son amie et re-rentra dans les WC a toute vitesse. Elle en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard blanche comme la neige :

Alice, je crois que … je vais aller me coucher !

Elle s'avança vers son amie et s'effondra contre son épaule.

James et Sirius s'approchèrent et la lui enlevèrent des bras. James la porta jusqu'a la tour sous les protestations d'Erica qui les suivi malgré tout.

Il la déposa sur un des canapés ou Alice s'occupa d'elle. Puis il alla rejoindre sa petite amie qui l'attendait devant la salle commune :

Erica, je crois que … ça va être possible ce soir ! Lily ne se sent pas très bien et on risquerait d'avoir besoin de moi !

Mais qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire James ! Il n'est pas question que tu me laisses tomber maintenant ! Viens on va aller faire un tour vers la tour d'astronomie puis on ira …

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Tu sais ou !

Elle avait pris un ton aguicheur qui en disait long sur le fond de ses pensées.

« James tu avais promis de plus faire de cochonneries avec des filles avant d'avoir terminé tes études ! »

La jeune asiatique fit doucement descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe pour que James est une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine, elle lui donna ensuite un petit baiser sur les lèvres :

c'est un avant goût de la soirée qui t'attend !

Elle commença à se diriger vers les escaliers avant de se retourner vers James qui ne la suivait toujours pas :

Bon, tu viens ou tu attends le déluge ? Ce n'est pas une malheureuse petite blague qui va gâcher notre nuit qui s'annonce, je dois le dire, plus que torride !

Tu as raison ! Renchérit James plus que décidé

Mais, quelque chose paraissait le perturber plus qu'il ne le penser. Il s'agissait de la conversation que Franck et Lily avaient eue.

La jeune fille qui le tenait par la main sentit son hésitation et s'arrêta.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa avec férocité :

James, j'aimerai t'avoir tout a moi cette nuit ! Lui susurra t'elle à l'oreille

Il frémit et elle le vit alors elle le força à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adossé à un mur :

J'aimerai t'avoir rien qu'à moi toute la nuit !

James paraissait anxieux :

Et que me vaut cet honneur ?

Erika rigola :

Voyons James, qu'elle fille de l'école ne rêverait pas de t'avoir toute à elle pour une nuit entière ?

« Si seulement Evans pouvait être comme toutes les filles de l'école alors ! » Pensa t'il

James répond moi !

Je … je n'en sais rien, je ne pensais pas être à se point populaire !

Mais bien sûr ! Allez viens ! Ajouta-elle d'un ton moqueur

Elle lui pris la main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans les profondeurs du château. Dix minutes plus tard, James décida d'enfin prendre les opérations en mains. Il attrapa la jeune fille et la plaqua à son tour contre un mur :

Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ? Lui murmura t'il à l'oreille

Elle frissonna mais eu ensuite une expression presque diabolique :

Ce soir je vais réaliser mon rêve, tu vas être tout à moi James !

Juste une question avant cela !

Oui ?

Est ce que c'est vrai que toutes les filles du collège rêvent de m'avoir dans leurs lits ?

Elle se mit a pouffer et il fut déboussoler par ce rire :

Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je te mentirais !

Je n'en suis pas aussi sure que toi ! Je connais une fille qui ne veut pas coucher avec moi !

Evans bien sûr ! Mais Evans n'est pas normal ! Cette fille est marginale !

Alors il faut croire que j'adore les filles marginales !

Bon, on s'en fou d'Evans ! Où en étions nous ?

Elle attrapa le visage de son petit ami à deux mains et l'embrassa doucement :

Ce soir, je vais enfin pourvoir libérer mon désir grâce à toi ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas couché avec un garçon ! Je sais que tu connais l'école comme ta poche, il doit bien avoir un endroit ou nous serons tranquilles tous les deux pour nos petites affaires, non ?

Laisse moi réfléchir quelques secondes ! Ah oui, je vois ce que tu veux, mais j'ai peu être mieux à te proposer, que penses tu d'une pièce ou nous serions entièrement seuls et ou nous pourrions nous offrir mutuellement l'un à l'autres ?

Elle lui dévora la lèvre inférieure et acquiesça d'un geste de la tête. Il l'attrapa alors pour la main et lui fit descendre plusieurs étage et traverser plusieurs couloirs avant de ce retrouver devant une porte :

Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette porte avant ! S'exclama Erika

T'inquiètes, elle est la juste quand on en a besoin !

Ah oui ! Intéressant !

tu trouves ? Moi et Sirius nous l'avons découvert en 2ème année, faut dire qu'on l'a cherché un moment ! Ce n'était qu'une légende d'après certaines rumeurs mais, elle existe bien ! La seule chose que l'on n'a pas encore trouvé c'est la chambre secrète de Salazar Serpentard ! Elle doit être sacrement bien caché on l'a cherché par…

Erika venait de le faire taire en lui collant ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle le fit reculer et rentrer dans la pièce. Elle le lâcha enfin et alla verrouiller la porte. Puis elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux :

Je crois que nous allons bien nous amuser !

Je le crois aussi !

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, mais il la repoussa vite :

Oula calme toi, on n'est pas pressé, nous avons toute la nuit pour nous !

Tu as raison !

Elle le poussa et il tomba sur le lit qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce avant d'éclater de rire :

J'ai l'impression de rêvée !

Mais tu ne rêves pas ! Je suis bien là, en chaire et en os !

Elle s'approcha encore un peu de lui et passa l'une de ses jambes au dessus de son torse avant de s'asseoir sur lui :

Est-ce que tu es vraiment à moi ?

Bien sûr du moins pour cette nuit !

Est ce que je dois comprendre par cela que demain lorsque je me réveillerai, tu ne seras plus là ?

Elle lui lança un regard perçant et lui, il lui sourit :

Tu as visé juste ! Je ne reste jamais avec une fille jusqu'au lendemain matin après avoir couché avec elle !

Elle ne broncha pas et afficha un petit sourire supérieur :

Très bien alors si notre relation se finit demain, je préfère en profiter un maximum !

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa dans le coup tout en glissant ses mains sous sa chemise. Elle défit les boutons un par un et laissa James se relever pour la retire entièrement. Chose à ne pas faire. Il la fit basculer et ce coup si c'était lui qui était à califourchon vers elle :

Alors mademoiselle, on veut jouer la dominante mais on n'est pas capable de retenir ses émotions ?

Il posa ses mains sur son chemisier à l'endroit ou se trouver les seins de la jeune fille :

Qu'est ce que tu ressens quand je te touche ici ?

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Lui répondit-elle sans comprendre ou il voulait en venir

J'aimerai savoir ce que ressente les filles lorsqu'on couche avec elle !

Donc, si je comprends bien, je vais jouer le rôle de cobaye ?

Prend ça comme tu veux, moi je veux juste m'instruire ! Apprendre à connaître les femmes encore plus que je ne l'ai connais déjà !

Très bien, ça à l'air amusant ! J'accepte ! Mais j'aimerai que toi aussi tu joues les cobayes !

Si tu veux !

Très bien, alors, lorsque tu me touches, pour l'instant je ne ressens qu'une chose !

Oui ?

Je me demande ce que tu attends pour m'enlever ma chemise !

Ah d'accord ! Dommage que je n'ai pas de carnet, j'aurais bien pris des notes !

Erika se releva du mieux qu'elle pouvait sachant que le jeune homme était au dessus d'elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux :

Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

Non pas vraiment ! Je suis juste très curieux comme je te l'ai dit !

D'accord ! Alors premièrement qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'enlevez ce chemisier ! Et deuxièmement pourquoi tu veux savoir tous ça ? Tu dois certainement avoir une sacrée idée derrière la tête !

Il se pencha en avant et commença à déboutonner sa chemise :

Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

James Potter qui demande quelque chose sans idées derrière la tête, c'est totalement impossible !

Très bien, tu as gagné !

Il lui enleva son chemisier et tendit qu'il s'attaquait à sa jupe, il avoua :

J'aimerai être parfait pour le jour ou je vais faire l'amour à la fille que j'aime !

La jeune asiatique régit au quart de tour. Il lui avait a peine retiré sa jupe qu'elle s'assit sur les genoux en face de lui et le regardé avec instance :

Attend, est ce que j'ai bien entendu ! Tu as dit faire l'amour à une fille ! Tu n'as pas juste dit couché avec elle ! Je rêve ! James Potter amoureux ! James Potter, le grand, l'insurmontable est amoureux !

Il la regarda et cilla des yeux :

Oui, j'ai raison ! Dit moi qui s'est ! Dit moi vite !

Elle commençait singulièrement à l'énerver. Il l'attrapa par les jambes et d'un coup sec la fit à nouveau glisser sous son corps :

Je crois que nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ma vie privée non !

Ah oui, tu as raison, mais imagines pour moi la présidente du journal de l'école, ça serait un super scoop ! Je vois déjà le titre : « James Potter amoureux d'une mystérieuse jeune fille »

Erika ! S'il te plait !

Oui, oui !

Elle fit descendre ses mains le long de son torse avant de les glisser sur son pantalon et d'en défaire le bouton, puis coulisser la fermeture éclair. Le pantalon se retrouva bien vite à coté des chemises ou un soutien gorges en dentelles rouges les rejoins quelques minutes plus tard.

La bouche coller aux tétons de la jeune fille, qu'il léchait abondamment la fit gémir. En entendant ses petits cris, il se releva d'un coup :

Et la qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ?

Non, je veux savoir !

Et bien je me dis que c'est très bon ! Et que je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes en si bon chemin !

Elle posa sa main sur sa tête et le força à revenir à son ouvrage.

T'es vraiment doué, tu sais ? Je suis trempe !

Ah bon ? Ça va devenir intéressant alors !

Oui, mais … pour cela, j'ai envie de diriger les opérations !

Encore une fois, le couple bascula et Erika se retrouva en position dominante.

Elle regarda le boxer noir avec envie. Un de ses doigts glissa sur le tissu et viens taquiner la boule qui le former. Le capitaine gémit et elle lui répondit de manière aguichante :

Très jolie bosse mon chou !

Elle glissa alors une de ses douces mains sous le tissu et effleura le membre de son compagnon. Il tressaillait et elle en profita pour lui retirer son vêtement assouvissant ainsi son pouvoir sur lui. Elle regarda un moment le membre du Gryffondor qui était fièrement dressé. Son sexe était gonflé par le sang qui afflué à l'intérieur et légèrement recourbé vers le haut. La jeune Poufsouffle sourit :

Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Erika ?

Non, rien, c'est marrant ton pénis est recourbé vers le haut !

Et alors je ne vois pas le rapport ?

Moi, je trouve ça plutôt mignon ! Avoua t'elle avec une voix enfantine. En plus, on va dire que tu as quand même des avantages ! Tu as un corps de rêve, une réputation de battant et en plus de tous ça, une famille très puissante et très connue, bref, je pense que tu es le mec idéal !

Ouais, si tu le dis ! Souffla t'il

Il s'allongea contre l'oreiller et regarda le plafond. Erika en profita et s'allongea sur lui en frottant son bas-ventre au passage. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien avec inquiétude :

Tu penses à elle ?

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Tu as l'air triste ! Elle ne veut pas de toi, c'est ça qui te tracasse ?

Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Elle me veut ! Elle me désire comme un dieu !

Il la repoussa et se leva.

Ah bon, ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu donnes !

Tu vas voir !

Il s'avança vers elle et la força à s'allonger sur le lit ou il lui retira le dernier vêtement qui faisait obstacle à leur nuit. Il commença à la caresser, coinçant son petit mont de vénus entre ses doigts. Il la fit languir comme jamais puis son index s'introduit en elle. Il exécuta quelques va et viens avant t'introduire un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième quelques instants plus tard. Il la lima jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et atteigne le seuil de l'orgasme :

Oh oui ! Viens ! Prend moi maintenant !

Il la pénétra et sans répit, allez et venez en elle. Mais le cœur n'était pas là comme avec les autres avant. Lorsqu'elle jouit, il eu beau continuer d'aller en elle, mais rien a faire. Il ne pensait qu'a elle. Il se retira :

Hey, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne jouis pas ?

Mais si ! Mais si !

Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je l'aurai senti quand même !

Erika, je te dis que c'est bon ! J'ai fait ça uniquement dans le but de te satisfaire !

C'est bon j'ai compris ! Tu t'emprisonnes dans un amour sans espoir ! Je serai toi ! Je laisserai aller ! Tu n'arriveras à rien si elle ne veut pas de toi ! Hey … Mais attend ! Ne me dis pas que …

Tu me saoules ! Tu veux que je te dise, tu n'étais même pas un bon coup ! Les rumeurs étaient fausses sur toi ! Tu ne vaux pas un clou dans un lit !

Ah ouais !

Elle se leva et l'agrippa par l'épaule :

Tu vas voir si je suis un clou !

Elle se rapprocha de lui :

Assieds toi ! Je vais montrer pourquoi j'ai une si bonne réputation !

Avec une certaine appréhension, il s'exécuta et s'assit sur le lit :

Reste calme ! Parce que mon chou, c'est la dernière fois que tu éprouveras une telle sensation de sa vie !

Il la vit se pencher sur lui et descendre vers son sexe. Elle avança sa bouche et commença à lécher son sexe. Son excitation augmenta immédiatement en même temps que son érection. Elle lécher son membre le faisant languir comme un fou. Il s'affala sur le lit pris de convulsions de plaisir. Enfin elle l'avala, elle le prit dans sa bouche et exécutât des mouvements de piston allant d'avant en arrière tout en le massant avec sa langue.

Elle avait raison, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Beaucoup de filles avant elle lui avaient fait ça, mais… Jamais avec une technique pareille. C'était tout bonnement délicieux, et il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour se retenir de ne pas jouir dans sa bouche. Sa main remontant le long de son dos puis descendit à nouveau et viens lui taquiner les testicules. Il n'en pouvait plus. Se retenir ainsi en devenait presque douloureux, mais lorsqu'elle commença à aspirer son membre, il n'en puis plus et atteignit le septième ciel dans un long gémissement. Elle continue encore ses mouvements de va et viens avalants ses sucs chauds et salés qui se déversaient en elle. Enfin, elle le laissa reprendre son souffle.

Il essayait de reprendre son souffle et de se relever, mais elle se plaça au dessus de lui :

Alors je n'avais pas raison ? Au moins je suis sûre qu'après ça, tu ne m'oublieras pas !

c'est bon, tu as gagné, je m'avoue vaincu !

C'est bien James ! Tu as été un très bon cobaye !

Elle s'assit sur lui, ou plutôt sur sa verge qui était encore tendu. Elle la pénétra et commença à aller et venir sur lui en position cavalière.

Cette fille lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et il lui était totalement soumis, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté auparavant.

Elle allait et venait sur son sexe de plus en plus vite, avec un cadence qui s'accélérer de plus en plus toutes les secondes. Elle jouie à nouveau et lui aussi quelques instants plus tard.

Finalement, il ne regrettait pas d'être sorti avec elle, elle n'était pas si mauvaise qu'il le pensait, et même plutôt doué.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble dans le vaste lit enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'est que lorsque quatre heures du matin sonna, que James se réveilla et quitta la pièce en silence déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amante.

Il se dirigea silencieusement vers sa salle commune et du attendre gentiment que la grosse dame qui en gardait l'entrée se réveille. Elle grogna un long moment mais lui ouvrit quand même :

Merci ! Murmura t'il

Il s'assit sur l'un des canapés placé en face de la cheminée et pensa :

« Je suis désolé Lily, mais je suis obligé de respecter ma réputation, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à la construire et je ne peux pas tout détruire en une seule nuit ! »

Depuis qu'il s'était trouvé avec Erika dans cette chambre, un étrange sentiment de honte ne le quittait pas. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait ça connaissant quand même les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers la jolie rousse. Qu'est ce qu'elle penserait de lui si elle savait ? Déjà qu'elle ne le portait pas en grande estime, ça allait certainement devenir pire. Remarque, elle savait très bien qu'elle genre de relations il entretenait avec ses diverses prétendantes et jamais, enfin si, elle lui avait déjà reproché. Il avait eu droit à tout. Comme quoi ce qu'il faisait été impropres et qu'un jour il payerait pour tous ses abus qu'il avait commis.

Mais pourquoi donc était-il tombé follement amoureux de la seule fille qui lui résistait. Ce n'était même plus de l'amour qu'il lui vouait, mais presque une passion meurtrière, il serait prés a tout pour conquérir son cœur, mais son orgueil était encore plus fort encore. Jamais il ne pourrait s'abaisser au niveau de lui avouer ses sentiments. Enfin, si peu être un jour, quand il serait sûr que ce sentiment est réciproque.

Un bruit attira son attention et le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Une personne descendait les escaliers, puis elle poussa la porte du dortoir des filles et entra dans la grande salle. Lily apparus dans toute sa splendeur vêtu uniquement d'une petite nuisette grise. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et constata qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elle vient s'installer à coté de lui et elle le regarda longuement :

Tu es mignon tu sais !

Quoi ?

J'aime bien tes lunettes, ça te va bien !

Elle sourit. C'était rare qu'elle lui sourie ainsi alors il en profita pour l'admirer, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en elle :

Evans, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle afficha à nouveau un grand sourire mais ce coup si ce sourire semblait perdu :

Oui, je vais très bien, mais toi qu'elle est ton nom ?

Ben c'est moi James Potter ! Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus et regardait quelque chose au plafond qui semblait occupé toute son attention :

Je savais bien que les farfadets existés ! Tu pourras me faire penser à le dire à ma maman ?

Il compris enfin. Le troisième effets du Fisios était de provoqué des hallucination et une perte partielle de la mémoire. Il sourit et entoura son corps par ses bras :

Je pense que tu devrais aller te coucher ! Non ?

Elle le regarda et eut un regard apeuré. Elle se jeta ensuite contre son torse :

Je veux pas ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Il y a des bêtes dans ma chambre et j'ai peur !

Il découvrait donc ainsi la vrai Lily Evans. Il savait déjà qu'elle était curieuse, mais pas aussi craintive et peureuse. Ses bras se resserrent autour de son corps :

D'accord, tu peux resté avec moi ! Mais juste pour cette nuit !

D'accord !

Elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse et ses cheveux roux virent lui chatouiller le nez. Il rigola et alors, dans un moment d'inattention de sa part, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais espérer. Elle le regarda avec un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Un regard attendrissant et alors, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa doucement.

L'auteur prend c'est jambes à son coup de peur de se faire massacrer par les lecteurs …


	6. Rêve

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling. Ils sont leur propriété.

**Auteur : **Lily Evans 34 (Lily34tiscali.fr).

**Classement :** R

**Hommage :** À deux personnes qui comptent beaucoup pour moi, ma ptite DD et ma ptite mimi.

**Note :** La tension baisse, et je me calme par la même occasion, donc un chapitre sans trop de mouvement, bref un chapitre calme (peu être le plus calme et le plus romantique de la fanfic, je sais pas encore )

Si vous avez un peu de temps allez lire mon autre fanfic portant sur Olive et Tom, même les personne qui ne connaisse pas ce manga peuvent allez la lire puisque comme l'on dit, même si on ne connaît pas les circonstances des événements, on peu toujours les prendre en routes

Pour pouvoir la lire rendez vous dans mon profil ;)

**Je suis désolée, c'est vraiment un chapitre très court en plus j'ai reppris une partie de mon ancienne fanfic car je n'ai pas le temps décrire la TT j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas TT**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Rêve**

Elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes et le regarda un petit sourire se dessinant sur sa figure. Il rougissait et elle, elle avait l'air quelque peu ensuqué. Elle s'allongea contre son torse et s'endormi instantanément, le laissant à ses pensées.

« Je rêve…Oh mon dieu, dîtes moi que je ne rêve pas… C'était sublime… Magnifique… extraordinaire… Délicieux… Elle a les lèvres aussi douce que ce que je pensais ! »

Il la regarda et lui caressa les cheveux amoureusement :

Tu es si belle, mon amour !

Elle bougea et se blottit encore plus contre lui comme si elle avait froid. Il attrapa sa cape sur le dessus du canapé et la déposa sur elle. Il continue a lui caresser les cheveux longtemps et longtemps après et il finit finalement par s'endormir, des rêves plein la tête.

Il la voyait en rêve, elle courait vers lui un sourire aux lèvres, elle était superbe comme elle l'avait toujours été d'ailleurs. Et lui, il était aux anges et ils se demandaient si un jour il pourrait connaître le même bonheur que lui avait procurer l'instant ou elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il rêva toute la nuit et ne fût réveillé le lendemain que par des murmures plutôt désagréables. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul et que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. La salle commune de la tour nord était en pleine effervescence et malheureusement, à la fois pour lui et pour ça petite protégée, les explications allaient être rudes à donner. Il s'assit doucement en prenant soins de ne pas réveiller la rouquine qui était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Lorsqu'il fut enfin assit correctement, il se gratta la tête d'un geste désinvolte et observa les personnes qui l'entourait :

Bien dormi ? Demanda Sirius avec un œil perçant

Mm … Oui, très bien même !

On comprend tout de suite pourquoi ! Ajouta Alice

J'espère que tu n'as pas abusé d'elle au moins ? Continua Remus

Moi … Jamais ! Surtout dans l'état où elle était hier ! Je n'aurais jamais osée ! Je suis peut être un coureur de jupon mais pas un rustre !

Bien je suis rassurée ! Dit Alice en se levant

Elle s'approcha de son amie et lui caressa doucement les cheveux :

Ma Lily ! Réveille toi !

La jeune fille gémit doucement mais se retourna en attrapant la chemise de James au passage.

Son amie la secoua un peu pour la forcer à ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'elle fit non sans une certaine difficulté.

Elle y voyait trouble, très trouble, trop trouble. Des vertiges l'envahirent et elle se rattrapa à James qui était la personne la plus proche :

Maman j'ai mal !

Hein ? S'exclamèrent s'est amis

La jeune fille, toujours les yeux mis clos continua à parler sans faire attention à eux :

Les douleurs que j'avais perdu depuis longtemps me reprennent !

Lily ! Tu m'entends ? Si tu as mal on va t'amener à l'infirmerie !

Pourquoi faire ? Les médecins ont déclaré qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était !

Lily réveille toi ! Cria Alice

La rouquine ouvrit les yeux et resta un moment perdus avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Potter :

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle à son intention.

Euh … Tu t'es mis à parler de douleurs, tu avais l'air endormi alors Alice a crié et tu t'es réveillé ! …C'est vrai que tu as des douleurs ?

Il semblait inquiet et Lily n'aimait pas ça, elle prit un air innocent :

Moi des douleurs ? Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien, je délires souvent au réveil ! Ce n'est rien du tout !

Elle sourit mais ses amis paraissaient toujours aussi inquiets. Elle se leva et se tourna une dernières fois vers eux :

Je vais m'habillez ! Alice tu veux qu'on aille faire le tour du lac ?

Euh … Oui bien sûr !

Son amie lui sourit et quitta la pièce. Elle arriva dans le dortoir qui était vide et s'adossa contre un mur contre lequel elle glissa longuement en se tenant la poitrine, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Mais pas des larmes de tristesses, des larmes de douleur :

Bon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fiat pour souffrir autant ?

Elle était prise de légères convulsions et sa poitrine la faisait souffrir comme si elle allait sortir de son corps et s'échapper. Elle s'agrippa à la commode pour se relever. Elle devait surmonter la douleur, il ne fallait surtout pas que ses amis soient au courant pour ça. Elle se releva avec difficulté et se regarda un moment dans la glace de la commode avant d'apercevoir une lumière bleutée derrière elle. Elle se retourna et aperçu Shiro qui brillait comme une lampe bleuté. Elle s'approcha d'elle et sauta sur le meuble pour se placer devant sa maîtresse. La lumière l'envahit à son tour et la douleur se disparu doucement. Lorsque la lumière se fut dissipée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne ressentait plus rein, plus de peine, plus de joie mais aussi plus de douleur. Elle prit son animal de compagnie dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. La petite chatte dormait profondément et cela était certainement du à la puissance magique qu'elle avait dégagée en très peu de temps :

Merci Shiro … Merci pour tout !

Elle la laissa dormir sur son lit tandis qu'elle aillait s'habiller et rejoindre son amie qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers :

Tu as été lente ! Lui reprocha t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Pardon, Alice, mais je n'étais pas très bien réveillé et puis j'ai encore des vertiges !

Tu es sûr de vouloir sortir dans cet état ? Ce n'est pas très prudent tout de même !

Ça va aller ! Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça et puis tu es avec moi !

Elle approuva et elles se dirigèrent toutes d'eux vers le tableau pivotant. Lorsqu'elles furent dehors, Lily poussa un cri de surprise. Un gros soleil illuminait le parc de Poudlard. Les filles passèrent l'après midi à discutaient au soleil jusqu'à ce que les garçons les rejoignent tous souriant.

Sirius s'installa derrière Alice et James à coté de Lily. Tandis que Sirius et Alice parler de choses et d'autres, le capitaine engagea la conversation avec sa coéquipière :

Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé hier ! Nous ne pensions pas que quelqu'un d'autre aller boire de cette potion !

La jolie rousse baissa les yeux et remua la tête en signe de négation :

C'est pas grave ! Je n'avais qu'à faire attention moi aussi ! Je suis une peu tête en l'air en ce moment ! J'aurais du penser que vous alliez profiter de ce bal pour jouer un mauvais tour au Serpentard ! En tout cas je te remercie de t'être occupé de moi hier ! Qui c'est ce qu'i se serait passé si j'étais sortie dans cet état en dehors de la salle commune ?

Elle le regarda et un sourire illumina son sourire pour la première fois en présence du maraudeur.

Celui- ci tomba des nus et se rougis. La jeune fille sembla le remarquer et la situation l'amusa. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le château sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retourna et afficha un sourire encore plus beau que le premier à James :

James ! Je voulais te dire … Excuse moi pour tout ce que j'ai dis sur toi cette année et l'année dernière aussi ! Je ne le pensais pas !

Le soleil qui se trouvait derrière elle faisait briller ses cheveux d'une clarté qui leur donnaient un effet magnifique. La vision de la préfète toute souriante en cette journée d'automne était magnifique. Elle rayonnait comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

Elle se retourna et courut vers le château. Tous ce passa très vite à partir de cet instant.

Les relations entre Lily et James ne cessaient de croître de jours en jours au grand bonheur de tous les gryffondor qui n'avaient plus à supporter leurs disputes incessantes. De plus l'entente dans l'équipe du lion était à son maximum, ils gagnaient tous leurs matchs avec une facilité extrême digne de l'élite mondial de Quidditch et leur position dans le championnat de l'école les classait largement premier si bien que les match a venir serait presque de la rigolade pour eux.

Un mois passa. C'était exactement le 25 Novembre 1976, le jour de l'anniversaire de Lily. Tout avait été préparé pour que cela reste un moment inoubliables pour la jeune fille.

Enfin, pour l'instant, pour la jeune gryffondor, la journée avait mal commencé.

Celle-ci était très déçue, non pas de la part des autres Gryffondor car pratiquement personne ne savait que c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle avait enfin 16 ans, mais par sa meilleure amie qui même elle n'y avait pas pensée et par ses parents également qui ne lui avait envoyé aucun mots, aucune lettres… Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait car une fête se préparait en douce dans la salle commune. Il avait été mis au point la stratégie que personne ne devait lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire avant la fête. Alice avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir, heureusement que Sirius la surveillait de près et l'embrassait a chaque fois qu'elle allait révéler la chose.

Le soir, après un repas très peu animé du fait qu'Alice ne cessait d'embrasser Sirius, Lily monta dans son dortoir sans demander son reste. Elle se coucha sur son lit encore habillé et regarda d'un air rêveur le plafond. Une larme coula le long de son visage. Elle se retourna et enfuit sa tête dans son coussin en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle en voulait à Alice de ne pas avoir pensé à elle. Elle, qui n'arrêtait pourtant pas de répéter que Lily était sa meilleure amie et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Si c'était ça l'amour, elle ne préférait pas s'y risquer. Abandonnés ses amis juste pour un garçon, non vraiment, jamais elle ne pourrait. James ne valait pas mieux d'ailleurs. Bon d'accord, peut être qu'il ne savait pas que c'était aujourd'hui, mais vu le rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre eux au cours du dernier mois, elle aurait espéré un peu plus de clairvoyance de sa part. Après tout, elle, elle connaissait sa date de naissance.

La porte du dortoir claqua et des bruits de pas se firent entendre, mais la rouquine ne leva même pas les yeux. Elle sentit alors des mains se poser sur ses épaules, mais elle ne bougea pas :

Laisse moi tranquille, j'ai besoin d'être seule !

Lily, j'aimerai que tu essayes cette robe s'il te plait !

Pourquoi faire ?

Lily arrête de faire ta tête de bourrique, lève toi et enfile cette robe !

Elle avait dit ça d'une manière très autoritaire, alors Lily se leva et essuya ses larmes :

Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Laisse tomber, lui répondit-elle méchamment et en prenant la robe qu'elle lui tendait

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et enfila l'étoffe en soie noire. Elle lui allait vraiment bien. Elle moulait parfaitement chacune de ses formes. Alice entra dans la salle de bain :

Tu es magnifique ma chérie !

Si on veut !

Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu es superbe !

Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Je ne rigole pas, tu es vraiment magnifique !

Bon, tu vas me dire pourquoi j'ai du mettre cette robe ?

Oui, bien sûr ! Ta mère me l'a envoyé. Elle m'a dit dans une lettre de te prendre en photo avec la robe, elle a ajouté qu'il fallait que tu ai les yeux bandés !

Lily le regarda d'un air méfiant :

Bon, alors finissons-en, j'ai sommeil !

D'accord, approche ! Il faut que je te maquille et que je te coiffe !

Ah quoi bon me maquiller, puisque j'aurais un bandeau !

Merde, pensa Alice, comment je vais m'en sortir :

On pourra en prendre sans le bandeau ! Cette robe te va tellement bien !

Bon d'accord !

« Ouf … J'ai cru qu'elle allait tout deviner »

Assied toi ici !

La jeune fille s'installa devant un miroir. Elle se fit maquiller avec soin. Lily remarqua que le maquillage que son amie étalait autour de ses yeux était très foncé, presque noir, et cela faisait magnifiquement ressortir ses yeux. Elle lui fit ensuite deux demi couettes qui lui donnait l'allure d'une petite fille trop vite grandi. Elle prit ensuite un bandeau noir et s'apprêtait à le glisser devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle intervint enfin :

Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je le mette juste avant de prendre les …

Alice noua fermement le bandeau :

Trop tard !

Alice pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

Mais non, arrête de raconter des bêtises. Reste assise quelques minutes, je vais préparer l'appareil photo !

Comme si tu n'avais pas pu le faire avant !

Excuse moi !

Au lieu de se précipiter vers le tiroir pour en sortir un appareil photo, Alice se précipita vers la salle de bain et revint quelque instant plus tard avec une robe rouge, elle prit l'appareil qui était déjà prêt depuis longtemps sur une des étagères et prit Lily par une de ses mains :

Suis moi !

Pourquoi ? On ne peut pas les prendre ici ?

Non, on va allez dans la tour d'astronomie ! Avec la demi lune qui brille aujourd'hui ça donnera un effet superbe !

Alice, enlève moi ce bandeau sinon je vais tomber dans les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie ! Ils sont très étriqués et certains bouge ! Même avec ton aide je ne pourrais pas les monter avec un bandeau !

Lily, je ne fais que suivre le souhait de ta mère je suis désolé je ne peux pas t'enlever ce bandeau !

Elle tira ses mains vers la porte du dortoir. La progression était très lente du fait que Lily semblait avoir un peu peur.

Dans la salle commune, les préparatifs touchaient à leur fin.

Chut ! Elles vont arriver ! Le premier qui ouvre la bouche aura à faire à moi !

Sirius pourquoi tous ces préparatifs ? Demanda un élève de 7ème année.

C'est l'anniversaire de Evans aujourd'hui, on veut lui faire une surprise !

Ah d'accord !

La porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit et Alice en sortit. Un murmure général se fit entendre. Elle s'avança vers les maraudeurs et Sirius la prit dans ses bras :

Tu es superbe !

Oui, je sais ! James, je pense que c'est à toi d'aller la chercher !

Pourquoi moi ? Dit James en prenant une teinte cramoisie.

Aller Cornedrue ! Arrête de faire les timides et va la chercher, qu'on en finisse !

D'accord !

Ah oui, James ! Fais attention, elle est sur les nerfs parce qu'elle croit qu'on l'a oublié !

D'accord ! Je me méfis !

Il se dirigea vers la porte et pénétra dans les escaliers :

Bon, Alice, j'aimerai qu'on en finisse ! Je vais pas rester percher ici pendant des heures !

Elle était là, appuyée contre un des murs, une impatiente extrême se lisait dans chacun de ses mouvements. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler. Cette robe qui moulait parfaitement chacune de ses formes, ses cheveux coiffés avec beaucoup de soins, ce bandeau qui cachait ses magnifiques yeux verts. Tout était parfait. Un ange descendu du ciel, exprès pour lui. Il s'approcha et lui tendit une de ses mains pour l'aider à descendre les dernières marches, ce qu'elle fit avec une très grande élégance. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva tout près de lui, elle se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face :

Tu n'es pas Alice ! Qui est tu ?

Lily, arrête de me parler comme ça ! C'est James !

Ça voix se radoucit immédiatement :

James, c'est toi !

Oui, c'est moi !

Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ?

Pas besoin d'explications, viens on sort !

Il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans la salle commune. Des chuchotis se faisaient entendre par-ci par là, mais aucun n'était distinct. Lily avait un peu peur de ce qui l'attendait. Elle resta silencieuse, mais sa main serra un peu plus fort celle de James. Pour la rassurer, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et sa main se détendit aussitôt. Il l'emmena vers une chaise où il la fit s'asseoir, puis il passa ses bras autour de son coup d'un air protecteur :

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va aller maintenant !

Doucement, il défit le nœud qui retenait le bandeau, puis toujours avec la même lenteur il lui enleva :

SURPRISE !

Bon anniversaire Lily ! Cria Alice

Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Lily ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Alice s'approcha d'elle :

Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer maintenant !

Je suis une idiote, dire que je croyais que tu avais oubli ! Excuse moi Alice !

Elle se jeta sur son amie et se mit à pleurer dans ses bras :

Calme toi, comment j'aurais pu oublier !

Je suis une idiote !

Allez, arrête de dire ça !

Elle l'obligea à se rasseoir et Sirius s'approcha d'elle :

Alice m'a dit que ton oncle tenait une boite de nuit près de Londres, c'est vrai ?

Euh … Oui ! Pourquoi cette question ?

Quel genre de musique il diffuse dans cette boite !

Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses, c'est un nouveau style de musique !

Dis toujours !

C'est ce qu'on appelle de la musique électronique !

Ok, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire !

Il leva sa baguette vers le plafond et aussitôt une musique assourdissante sans échappa. Tout le monde fut d'abord abasourdi puis ils se mirent ensuite à danser. Sirius entraîna Alice vers le centre de la pièce pour danser avec elle sur ses rythmes endiablés :

Lily, j'adore ce genre de musique ! Tu nous emmèneras chez ton oncle pendant les grandes vacances !

Pas de problème Sirius !

Elle se retourna et James s'assit à coté d'elle :

Tu n'as pas envie de danser ?

Non pas trop !

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle rougit de cette insistance, il prit la parole :

Tu es superbe !

Arrête de dire des bêtises !

Il l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena au milieu des autres :

Je …Je ne sais pas danser James !

La, tu es une menteuse ! Alice m'a dit que parfois tu allais danser dans la boite de ton oncle et que à chaque fois la discothèque était pleine car tout le monde voulait te voir !

C'est pas vrai !

Lily, S'il te plait regarde moi ! Ose me dire que c'est faux ?

Non, bon d'accord, c'est vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Je me fiche de ce que je crois ! C'est toi que je veux, pas quelqu'un d'autre, toi ! Et J'aimerai que tu le comprennes ! D'accord ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, il semblait très sincère :

Je … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire !

Ne dis rien ! Je veux juste que tu sois avec moi ! Viens on va faire un tour !

Il l'entraîna discrètement vers la sortie de la salle qu'ils passèrent sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Le jeune homme la tenait toujours fermement par la main :

James ! Où tu m'emmènes ?

Tu verras bien ! Lui dit-il avec un sourire plus que mystérieux

Il l'entraîna dans des couloirs éclairés par la seule lueur de la lune, bientôt ils montèrent les escaliers menant à la tour d'astronomie. Lily avait eu un peu peur de traverser le couloir y menant avec un garçon, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, mais James avait insisté, il lui avait dit qu'il savait que c'était dur pour elle, mais qu'il ne comptait pas si attarder. Arrivé en haut de la tour, une légère brise fit voleter quelques mèches rousses de Lily. Elle les remit en place et regarda James. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur entre deux créneaux et se plaça en face d'elle en lui tenant les mains. Il la regarda longuement puis ouvrit la bouche :

J'ai quelque chose pour toi et je ne voulais pas te le donner devant tout le monde !

Il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et le tendit à Lily :

Bon anniversaire !

James, tu n'aurais pas du !

Si ! Vraiment, ça me fait plaisir !

Elle ouvrit le paquet sous les yeux de James et découvrit une petite boite de velours. Elle l'ouvrit et poussa une exclamation de surprise :

Tu es fou !

Merci du compliment !

Mais ça va pas, je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau !

Tu n'auras pas le choix, un cadeau, on n'a pas le droit de le reprendre !

Lily regarda encore une fois les boucles d'oreilles entourées par un doux voile de velours :

Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du !

Bon assez de compliment ! Mets les, que je puisse t'admirer avec !

Lily s'exécuta et avec l'aide de James elle enfila les deux boucles d'oreilles représentant des étoiles filantes entrelacées.

Magnifique, je ne regrette pas de les avoir achetées. Elles te vont à ravir !

Merci !

De rien ! Ça me fait plaisir !

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment ne sachant que faire. C'était la première fois que James bloquait à ce point avec une fille. Avec une autre, il l'aurait déjà embrassé et serait peut être même passé à l'étape supérieur, mais là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler. Elle avait l'air tellement perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes :

On ferait peut être bien de rentrer à la tour, sinon ils vont m'accuser de t'avoir enlevé !

D'accord !

Elle descendit du rebord où elle était assise et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée en bas, Lily s'approcha de James et glissa sa main dans la sienne. James la regarda un moment surpris, puis il sourit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, James se tourna vers elle :

On va essayer d'être discret sinon, je vais avoir Sirius sur le dos toute la soirée !

D'accord !

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un baiser sur le front. Elle rentra immédiatement dans la salle avant que James n'en profite pour aller plus loin.

Lorsqu'elle entra, ce fut comme si personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle et James s'étaient éclipsés, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se dirigea vers un des canapés quand Remus l'attrapa par la taille :

Holà miss ! Est-ce que j'aurais droit à une danse de la part de mon homologue féminine ?

Lily se retourna et rie à sa plaisanterie :

Bien sûr monsieur !

Elle mis ses mains dans les siennes et ils commencèrent à danser sur des rythmes endiablés. James rentra dans la salle et sourit à la vue de Remus et de Lily. Tous les deux paraissaient s'amuser comme des fous. Il s'avança vers les fauteuils et s'y installa, bientôt rejoint par Peter, Sirius et Alice.

Tu avais raison Alice ! C'est une déesse de la danse ! Dit James enthousiaste ne regardant Lily qui se déhanchait au son de la musique.

Je te l'avais dit. L'été dernier, elle m'a emmené dans la boite de son oncle car il avait organisé un soirée pour elle. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle allait aider son oncle depuis qu'elle a huit ans. Les danseuses lui ont appris comment faire. Puis elle s'est découverte un don !

Quel sorte de don? Demanda Sirius

Jouer avec le feu !

Que veux-tu dire par jouer avec le feu ?

Houlà, c'est compliqué. Ben, je sais pas si vous connaissez, les bâtons de la mort, on encore … Enfin, c'est très dur à expliquer en une seule fois. Elle sait faire énormément de choses. Son oncle a entièrement aménagé la boite pour que lorsqu'elle vienne ce soit comme un spectacle. En tout cas c'était magnifique vraiment magnifique !

Les garçons restèrent bouche bée. James se retourna un moment et la regarda qui riait à une plaisanterie de Remus tout en continuant à danser toujours dans le même rythme.

Remus arrête je vais m'étouffer !

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil ! Arrête de rire, James va croire que je te drague !

Houlà, dé … Désolé, mais c'est trop !

Elle repartit dans un fou rire, toujours sous l'œil de Remus. La musique changea soudain en une beaucoup plus calme, Lily s'approcha de Remus, mais celui-ci, au contraire s'éloigna d'elle :

Je t'envoie James !

D'accord !

Remus se dirigea vers ses amis et attrapa James par l'épaule :

Vas-y, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir sous les yeux amusés de ses amis, mais il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se dirigea vers Lily qui l'attendait sagement. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, tendit qu'elle glissait les siens autour de son cou. Doucement, en suivant le son, il la fit tournoyer parmi les autres qui dansaient également. James se rapprocha d'elle et choisi cet instant pour lui murmurer :

Ça te dirait de venir avec moi au bal de noël ?

Il releva la tête et la regarda avec insistance sans ciller une seule fois des yeux. Lily, elle cilla et se blottit dans ses bras :

Ce sera un plaisir !

James sourit et se pencha vers elle, il déposa un baiser dans son cou, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire frémir.

Lorsque la musique cessa enfin, ils retournèrent s'asseoir main dans la main avec les maraudeurs. Alice adressa un regard bienveillant à son amie et sourit à son tour avant de retourner embrasser son amant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, un énorme gâteau fut amené devant Lily qui souffla les bougies d'un seul coup.

Vers quatre heures du matin, ils montèrent enfin se coucher.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, une sensation de bonheur l'envahit. Elle se remémora plusieurs événements de la veille et sourit à ses pensées. Elle se retourna sur le coté et minouche sauta sur le lit. Il vient se pelotonner contre elle puis se mit à ronronner. Lily ferma les yeux et se rendormi.

* * *

Je remerci tous mes lecteurs pour leurs gentilles reviews et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas vous avoir fait un truc aussi bien que pour les précédents chapitres TT

**Angéla stevens >>** Oui, j'ia effectiuvement reppris les idées de la première version pour le début du chapitre 5, mais la on arrive dans une passe ou ce que je vais écrire sera presque exactement la même chose que dans la version précédente.je vais bien sur rajouté des détails mais en gros l'histoire sera la même et je rajoute également des élèments important.

**Jecyma >>** Désolé d'avoir était si longue o je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller plus vite, il faut savoir que nous sommes le 29Mai et que je passe le 1er Juin à l'épreuve pratique, je révise bcp et c'est sous la pressions de certains lecteurs que je me suis forcés à écrire ce chapitre alors que je n'avais pas du tout d'idée.

**Liliz Mamba >>** J'ai vraiment pas le temps de relire mes chapitres TT, donc je m'excuse d'avances pour les fautes TT

**Jamesie-cass >>** contrairement a toi, je ne sais pas pk j'adore l'attitude de james dans le chapitre 5 car on la un peu poussé a bout et de plus il en tire quand même un avantage pour le futur.

**Sadesiruis >>** se relève et s'incline devant le lecteur, je suis désolée, mais moi aussi j'ai mon petit coté satanique parfois ! J'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre il y a 10 minutes et je le poste après avoir répondu au reviews !

**Natachatte >>** je t'en supllie ne me vouvoie pas comme ça ça me gène o, a un moment je postais une chapitre toute les 2 semaines mais la j'ai plus bcp de teps pour faire ça alors ça peut varier entre 2 semaines et ...gloups deux mois, sinon je n'ai pas traduit cette fanfic, je suis la seule auteur de celui ci et ce sont mes idées ! Pk, tu as lu une version dans une autre lange exactement identiques ? Dit moi le que j'aille leur péter la gueule si c le cas !

A la flemme de faire les autre car il me félicite tous alors merci bcp a vous je vous oublis pas mais j'ai qu'une envie ! DORMIR !

Juste un truc a **merkura** ! Tu vois bien que le chapitre est arrivé avant la fin de l'année sourire ironique et très crispet


	7. Boule de neige et petits câlins sous la

**Ben … Avant de commencer, j'aimerai m'excusez auprès de vous tous, chers lecteurs ! Je ne fais pas ça en me comportant comme une faux cu envers vous ! Je pèse vraiment mes mots ! Je sais que je suis impardonnable sur ce coup la ! Je vous est fait patientez très longtemps et je ne sais même pas si votre attente sera à la hauteur de votre désir ! J'ai vraiment déconné sur ce coup la ! Je vous est fait patientez sans raison et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, pourtant je savais ou je voulais en venir ! Le plan est entièrement tracé, je savais ce que j'avais à faire …. Mais …. Je ne sais pas, j'ai un peu déconné, je n'arrivais plus à me consacrer sur cette fanfic ! Mais je vous promets que c'est fini ! Même si ça va être dur face aux études que je vais faire, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux ! En rentrant dans mon école d'art, j'aurais minimum une heure de trajet tous les jours et je compte bien faire dons de ce temps au profit de ma fanfic ! Voila je crois que tout est dit, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour une si longue attente ! Voici la suite et encore de tout mon cœur ! Pardon !**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à leur auteur, J.K Rowling. Ils sont leur propriété.

**Auteur : **Lily Evans 34 (Lily34tiscali.fr).

**Classement :** R

**Hommage :** Hem réfléchit … à plus beaucoup de personne a qui rendre hommage … à si A ma petite Fanny d'amour C'est ma toutoune a moi que j'aime je t'aime ma chourie

**Note :** Ben allons y pour le chapitre 7 ! Vous, vous rendez compte que je l'écris en plein période du BAC, je suis carrément taré, je dois avoir une case en moins, ça doit être ça ! Vous fiez pas au nom du chapitre :o , y a pas de lemon dedans mwouawouawoua j'vous est cassez (je jure j'ai jamais vu Brice de Nice )

* * *

**Je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 6, donc aucun spoilers dans ma fanfic et je vous demande par pitié pas de spoilers dans vos reviews ! Si cela devait arriver, je crois que je n'y survivrai pas et donc plus de fanfic ….**

En fait j'ai toujours pas fini le chapitre même après les résultats honte a moi ! Bon sinon c'est bon j'ai le bac Chuis trop désolé de vous avoir faits autant attendre, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, merci pour votre soutiens

Les réponses au reviews à la fin

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Boule de neige et petits câlins sous la couette **

Nous sommes en début Décembre, les relations qu'entretenaient les maraudeurs avec les deux filles étaient à leur apogée. James et Lily ne sortaient pas encore ensemble mais cela ne semblait tarder vu le fait qu'ils ne cessaient de se tourner autour l'un, l'autre. Quand à Sirius et Alice, tout semblait allez pour le mieux entre eux d'eux. Remus lui prenait toujours autant de plaisir avec Mélinda et Peter était toujours avec Jude. Bref, tout allé pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possible.

Un matin, la jeune rouquine se leva de bonne heure sans réveiller ses amies. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou elle s'habilla en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle passa ensuite sa cape et son écharpe avant de saisir un sac dans son armoire.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et sortie du dortoir puis ensuite de la tour. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre et entra dans la grande salle en même temps que le directeur de l'école. En arrivant devant les grandes portes en chêne et en apercevant son aîné, elle s'arrêta confuse et le laissa passé :

- Bonjour Miss Evans ! Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement bien monsieur le directeur !

- Très bien ! Dit-il en levant le nez vers le plafond magique de la grande salle, Nous allons décidément avoir une magnifique journée !

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui sourit :

- Une journée idéale pour faire du patin à glace miss ! Ajouta t'il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit :

- Oui monsieur !

Elle alla s'asseoir à sa table en regardant le directeur s'éloigner vers la table des professeurs uniquement occupés par Hagrid et par le professeur Mac Gonagall. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était la seule élève de Gryffondor et qu'a par Severus, il n'y avait pas d'autres élèves.

Elle sourit en reportant son attention à la table où était apparus un bol en or fin devant elle ainsi qu'une énorme coupe de fruits, un pichet de jus d'orange, des petits pains et tout ce qu'il fallait pour avoir l'estomac bien remplis.

Elle attrapa un des petits pains et se mit à le tartiner en regardant le jeune Serpentard et face d'elle. Celui-ci leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard. Son habituel regard à la fois triste et froid.

Elle lui sourit. Severus était quelqu'un de bizarre et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un brin de sympathie envers lui bien que ça ne soit pas réciproque, elle en tait consciente. Elle saisit la marmelade et en tartina sur son petit pain avant de le porter à sa bouche, toujours sans quitter Rogue des yeux.

Une fois qu'elle eut finie, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se retourner et d'adresser un clin d'œil au directeur. Celui-ci sourit en la voyant ainsi et parla ensuite au professeur de métamorphose :

- Minerva, je suis sûre que miss Evans va beaucoup mieux !

- Je l'espère de tout cœur Albus ! Comme nous la dit Pompom, si son hypertension continue ça risquerai de devenir dangereux pour elle et les autres élèves !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva ! Je suis sûr que tout ira bien !

La rouquine traversa le parc son sac à la main en souriant à la vue de celui-ci complètement recouvert d'une épaisse masse blanche.

Plusieurs animaux de la forêt interdites avaient du passer par là à en juger par les innombrables traces de pas laisser par leurs pattes.

Elle arriva au bord du lac et ne pus retenir un cri de bonheur à la vue de celui ci.

Il était entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace. Elle s'approcha et donna un coup de pied contre la matière transparente pour s'assurer que celle-ci était bien solide. Elle ne se craquela pas :

- Deux précautions en valent mieux qu'une !

Elle se retourna et regarda une grosse pierre des yeux :

- _Wingardium Leviosa !_ S'exclama t'elle en pointant sa baguette vers la pierre.

Celle-ci s'éleva doucement et elle commença à se diriger vers la glace guider par les gestes de l'adolescente.

Lorsque la masse rocheuse se trouva vers le milieu du lac, la sorcière relâcha son emprise sur elle et elle s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur la glace. Celle-ci ne se fendit pas et supportât très bien le poids de la pierre.

- Super ! S'exclama t'elle

Elle s'approcha du lac et s'assit au bord avant de saisir son sac d'où elle sortit une paire de patin à glace bleue transparent. Elle les enfila et s'approcha doucement de la masse bleuté et glissante.

Un immense bonheur l'envahit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas patiné. En fait depuis qu'elle avait arrêté le patinage artistique en entrant à Poudlard. Elle se concentra un moment et réussi a faire le tour du lac sans difficulté. Elle sourit en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes et tenta de faire une toupie. Elle a réussi mais avec quelques difficultés. Elle patina encore longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut attirée par des bulles d'air s'échappant de la glace.

Elle s'approcha doucement et regarda de plus près. Le calamar géant apparus soudainement et se colla à la glace. Surprise elle bascula en arrière et tomba lourdement sur les fesses.

Quelqu'un rigola, elle se retourna et aperçut James qui se tenait les cotes en rigolant.

- C'est pas marrant !

- Excuse moi ! Mais tu as fait un tel bond que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire !

- Tu appelles ça sourire ! Déclara t'elle sarcastiquement.

A son grand étonnement, James avait également des patins aux pieds. Il monta sur la glace et se dirigea vers elle ou il lui tendit son bras :

- Désolé, mais c'était vraiment hilarant !

Il l'aida à se relever et la garda dans ses bras en la regardant intensément. Captivé par ce regard, la jeune fille n'arrivais pas à sans décrocher, et lorsqu'il resserrât son étreinte et commença à rapprocher son visage du siens, elle ne réagit presque pas.

- James … qu'est ce que tu …

Elle ferma les yeux alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quand soudain :

SPLOF !

James venait de se recevoir une énorme boule de neige dans la figure, celle-ci se décolla et atterrit alors sur le visage de Lily. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur la glace dans un bruit sourd. Le jeune sorcier se retourna alors vers l'endroit d'où provenez la boule avec un regard plein de haine. Il y aperçut son meilleur ami à qui il afficha un sourire machiavélique. Il était avec Remus, Peter, Jude, Mélinda et Alice qui étaient tous mort de rire. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, le petit couple parvint difficilement à se remettre debout. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis ils sortirent en même temps leurs baguettes et crièrent :

-_ Accio Neige !_

Une énorme boule de neige se forma sous l'effet de leurs deux pouvoirs combiné. Elle se dirigea alors vers leurs amis et s'écrasa sur eux.

L'effet fut immédiat et une énorme bataille s'engagea entre les deux clans. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent pour allez manger, ils étaient tous complètement trempés jusqu'aux os.

Alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches menant à la tour dorée, James attrapa la main de la jolie rouquine et l'entraîna dans un coin à l'abri des regards entre deux grandes statues. Il regarda un moment le vert profond de ses deux opales et murmura en ce rapprochant doucement d'elle :

- J'espère que nous aurons une occasion de reprendre la ou nous en sommes resté sur la glace très chère !

Elle le regarda un moment sans comprendre puis baissa les yeux, les joues légèrement rosies :

- On verra ce que le destin décidera James ...

James rigola doucement :

- C'est toi qui me dis ça Tigresse ? Je croyais pourtant que toi et la divination c'était à des milliards d'années lumière d'écart !

Elle releva la tête et plongea son lumineux regard dans la froideur de ses yeux sombres :

- Je ne crois pas en la voyance, mais je crois par contre en la destinée !

- Très belle parole mon ange ! Avoua t'il avec un sourire en la serrant contre lui, moi aussi je crois en la destinée ! Et je suis sûre que nos destins sont liés !

Lily rougit et ses rêves lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« Oh … Comme j'aimerais que nos destins soient liés James »

Mais son caractère impulsif repris bien vite le dessus, elle le regarda avec son air moqueur :

- Tu prends un peu trop tes désirs pour la réalité Potter !

Elle commença à partir mais il l'a rattrapa vite en criant :

- Mais Lily ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles plus James ?

Il avait pris son air d'enfant malheureux qui la fit craquer en moins de deux. La tigresse avait repris son calme habituel et ils rentrèrent bien vite retrouver leurs amis dans la salle commune qui était bien calme pour cette heure.

Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner, nos amis se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque poussée par les filles qui voulaient réviser un peu leurs cours.

Ils n'en sortirent que très tard le soir, comme quoi, l'amour peut engendrés des miracles.

Une relation profonde et sincère, mais encore fragile était en train de se créer entre la préfète et le capitaine. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et bien que les disputes soient encore présentent et que les sentiments de la jeune fille soient encore incertains, pour leur amis il était très clair que c'est deux la devaient finir ensemble !

Lily aimait James, même si elle essayait de le cacher. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder la petite flamme qui se formait dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'il la regardait, chaque fois qu'il lui souriait.

Arriva enfin le jour fatidique, le bal de noël. Pour James c'était l'occasion rêvait, il allait avoir la jeune fille dans ses bras toutes la soirée. Rien que l'idée de pouvoir sentir son parfum lui montait déjà à la tête.

De son coté, la jolie rousse était désemparée :

- Alice, ça va beaucoup trop vite entre moi et James ! Je ne peux pas !

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ! Décréta Alice en insistant bien sur les mots

Elle resta un long moment muette devant ce que ça meilleure amie venait de lui dire puis finalement avoua :

- Tu as peut être raison ! En fait je ne veux pas sortir avec lui !

- Tu es bizarre comme fille ! Surtout sachant que tu es amoureuse !

- MOI ! MAIS PAS DU TOUT ! ALICE REVIENS ICI T'EXPLIQUER !

La jeune brune venait de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain à une vitesse fulgurante.

La rouquine avança vers la porte et frappa rageusement à celle-ci :

- ALICE SORS DE LA !

- Je me lave !

- SORS DE LA OU JE DEFONCE LA PORTE !

- NON !

Jude rentra à cet instant dans le dortoir et observa un moment la situation :

Une furie complètement cramoisie frappant sur la porte de la salle de bain au poins de la défoncée complètement. La situation était …..Assez hilarante et elle ne manqua pas de la faire savoir en explosant littéralement de rire. Lily se retourna et se calma un peu :

- Oups, désolé je suis emportée !

- Tu peux dire ça préfète !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Jude, j'ai l'impression d'être au dessus de vous et ça me déplait énormément !

- Pardon, mais j'ai pas pu résister ! Alors vous êtes prêtes ? Il ne reste que deux heures avant le début du bal !

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche et regarda Jude d'un air ébahit :

- Deu…Deux heures ! Seulement deux heures ! Tu te moques de moi j'espère !

- Non, pas du tout regarde !

Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui montra ça montre qui effectivement affiché 18 heures et 5 minutes.

Elle plaque ses mains sur son visage et pensa :

« Je ne suis même pas prête ! »

- ALICE BOUGE TOI JE DOIS Y ALLER !

A cet instant le verrou de la porte s'ouvrit et Alice en sorti complètement trempée de grosses gouttes dégoulinant de ses cheveux. Elle avait entouré son corps d'une épaisse serviette afin de laisser la salle de bain vide le plus vite possible pour les autres.

Lily s'y engouffra sans prendre la peine de fermer. De toute façon entre filles, elles étaient habituées. Elle envoya valser ses habits dans un coin de la pièce et sauta dans la cabine de douche ou elle se savonna rapidement avant de faire un shampoing rapide à ses cheveux.

Elle en ressortit 10 minutes plus tard et attrapa la serviette que Alice lui tendait :

- Alors tu viens finalement ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas !

Lily resta un moment sans voix puis répondit du tac au tac :

- Je ne peux vraiment pas lâcher James dans un moment comme ça ! Et puis j'en profiterai pour lui marcher sur les pieds quand on dansera ensemble !

Elle s'enroula dans la serviette et se tourna vers la glace pour arranger une de ses mèches encore dégoulinante. Alice se dirigea vers la porte et ajouta d'une voix traînante :

- A moins que tu es les mains ou les yeux trop occupés pas une autre partie de son corps pour avoir le temps de pensé à lui écraser les pieds !

Elle ferma la porte de justesse alors que le savon liquide de la préfète s'écraser contre la pauvre porte en bois :

- JAMAIS DE LA VIE ALICE ! JAMAIS !

- ON EN REPARLERA CE SOIR MA DOUCE ET TENDRE MEILLEURE AMIE !

Lily attrapa une autre serviette sur la pile et enroula es cheveux dedans avant de sortir de la pièce t'elle une furie le savon à la main. :

- JE VAIS TE TU…

Elle se tue instantanément en apercevant plusieurs filles dans sa chambre de son année mais également d'autre qu'elles ne côtoyaient pas et qui la jugeait du regard :

- Alors Lily, c'est toi qui vas au bal avec James ce soir à ce qu'il parait ! Tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur pas comme avec Michaël !

Lily regarda un moment ces filles effarés et allé dire quelque chose avec beaucoup de difficulté mais Bridget la coupa immédiatement :

- NON MAIS DE QUOI VOUS VOUS MELEZ VOUS ! SI LILY A ENVIE DE SORTIR AVEC POTTER C'EST ELLE QUI DECIDERA ET PAS VOUS ! QUE JE SACHE C'EST APRES ELLE QUE COURS POTTER DEPUIS DES ANNES PAS APRES VOUS ALORS MELEZ VOUS DE VOS AFFAIRES ! DEHORS !

Elle poussa rapidement toutes ses pimbêches dehors et regarda Lily :

- C'est toi qu'il a choisi pas elles ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur car si James et vraiment amoureux de toi, rien n'y personne ne sera plus à la hauteur que toi pour lui !

Lily eut un petit rire nerveux et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, elle regarda ses amies qui avaient toutes l'air inquiètes :

- Ne vous inquiétaient pas, ça va aller ! Michaël et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Pour moi c'est fini ! Stop !

- Il ne faut pas que tu écoutes ses pimbêches Lily, tu sais très bien que James t'aime comme tu es !

- Le problème ne vient pas de James, mais de moi ! Je ne me sens pas capable de sortir avec lui et d'assumer une relation sérieuse !

- Mais pourtant avec Franck tu …

- Avec Franck c'était différent Bridget ! Franck est comme mon meilleur ami ! Le fait que je sois sorti avec lui à était comme une égarement pour nous deux et on c'est bien rendu compte que c'était mieux ainsi !

- Lily … Je pense que James serait la meilleur chose qui pourrait t'arriver entre nous ! s'exclama Anna

- Peut être, mais je ne veux pas qu'il souffre de mon indécision ! Après ce qu'il met arriver je préfère ne pas remettre les pieds dans le plats trop vite !

- On te comprend et on ne te demande pas de coucher avec James tout de suite ! On te demande juste de lui montrer plus d'affection !

- Mais je lui montre déjà beaucoup d'affection !

Alice s'énerva :

- Lily ne le fait pas espérer si tu sais qu'il n'y aura rien ! Il ta attendu beaucoup de temps et je ne sais pas si il sera capable de tenir encore longtemps alors est ce que tu l'aimes oui ou non !

Lily la regarda dans ses yeux et y lu la détermination qu'elle connaissait bien chez son ami, autant dire qu'elle ne pourrait n'y lui mentir n'y ne pas répondre. Elle baissa les yeux :

- C'est … c'est encore floue … Je sais que je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour lui qui n'est pas de l'amitié ! Mais est ce vraiment de l'amour ? Je n'en sais rien ! Pourtant j'aimerai le savoir ! Et puis j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut se passer ! Je ne sais même pas comment réagir face à lui ! J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime, mais je ne sais même pas si ça sera vrai !

- Bon d'accord, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus avec ça ! Terminons de nous préparer on verra comment se dérouleront les choses ce soir !

Anna s'approcha de Lily et déposa ses mains sur ses épaules en lui faisant un petit sourire :

- Si tu veux je te coifferai tout à l'heure ! Dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Lily approuva tandis que le sourire de sa camarade de chambre s'élargissait :

- Super, j'ai pensé à une superbe coiffure pour toi ! J'espère que ça te plaira ?

- Je te fais confiance, après tout c'est toi la reine de la brosse à cheveux ! Rigola t-elle

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son placard d'où elle sortie la nouvelle robe que sa mère lui avait envoyé, ainsi qu'un autre paquet :

- Alice !

Son amie tourna le regard vers elle et elle lui lança le paquet en déclarant :

- Chose promis, chose due !

Le visage de la jolie brune s'éclaira tandis qu'elle commençait à déballer le papier kraft qui enveloppait la fine toile de soie dont était composé sa robe.

L'étoffe était d'un bleu très foncé et un long voile descendait en s'enroulant tout autour de la robe.

Alice sourit et après avoir enfiler des sous vêtements passa la robe sur son corps. Elle tomba jusqu'à ses pieds et moulait parfaitement chacune de ses formes.

Lily sourit en voyant son amie si radieuse, elle s'approcha d'elle et attrapa le bout de tissu qui pendait dans son dos :

- Je vais t'arranger ça !

Elle tourna plusieurs fois autour de Alice en arrangeant le morceau de tissu pour que celui passe à des endroits précis ou se trouvaient de minuscules attaches transparentes auxquelles elle agrafaient le léger voile.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle se leva et regarda le résultat alors que ses amies applaudissaient déjà Alice. Celle-ci sourit et s'approcha d'un miroir. Elle eut d'abord une expression surprise avant de sourire naturellement et de se mettre ç tourné sur elle-même. Elle s'arrêta puis regarda Lily. Son sourire en disait long et elle n'eut pas besoin de la remercier car son sourire lui suffisait amplement.

Elle s'approcha à son tour de son amie et lui murmura :

- A ton tour maintenant !

Elle la poussa pour l'obliger à se mettre en sous vêtement afin qu'elle puisse passer sa robe.

Alors qu'elle revenait la serviette autour de sa taille, elle attrapa le paquet qui contenait la robe que ça mère avait confectionné pour elle. Elle se releva doucement et senti quatre lourd regard posé sur elle. Elle leva son regard et regarda ses copines de chambre qui lui lançaient un regard vorace. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et ce précipita dans la salle de bain :

- Je vais me changer !

- Lily tu es sûre que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide ?

- Je suis grande Anna t'inquiète pas !

- Je ne m'inquiète pas je veux que tu ouvres la porte !

Elle actionna plusieurs fois la poignée et celle-ci tomba alors lourdement sur le sol :

- Mince ! Pauvre poignée, on l'a tellement actionné avec insistance qu'elle a décidé de s'échapper pour une fois !

Elle rigola toute seule à sa propre blague et alla chercher sa baguette avant de s'exclamer :

- _Reparo !_

La poignée se remit aussitôt en place et chacune des filles décida de se remettre à son occupation habituelle.

Lily ressortit alors de la salle de bain vêtus de sa robe. Elle était d'un style complétement différent de celle de Alice qui faisait très moderne, mais aussi belle que la sienne.

Le haut de la robe était noir et s'arrêtait en haut des épaules de la jeune fille et donc ne les couvraient pas. D'épaisses bandes rouges foncés incrustées de motifs plus clairs ornaient les larges manches et le haut de la robe. Elle portait en dessous de ce haut une sorte de jupette faite dans un tissu assez rigide et d'une couleur marron clair également ornée de motif argenté qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Pour finir un léger tissu rouge bordeaux descendait et tombait sur le sol cachant ses pieds. Les motifs or sur le bas de la jupe rendez superbement et donné un effet encore plus grandiose à la robe de la demoiselle. Celle-ci ne prêta pas attention à l'air ébahis de ses amis car elle était plongée dans une profonde lecture. La lecture d'une lettre justement écrite par sa mère qu'elle avait trouvé dans le paquet qui contenait sa robe. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de la lire, elle releva enfin les yeux et se mit à pouffer devant l'expression de ses amies :

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Si …Si ! Affirma Jude quelque peu sonné, tu…tu es superbes !

- Magnifique ! Ajouta Alice

- Eblouissant ! Rajouta Anna

- Digne de notre Potter National !

Lily eut un petit rire discret et s'approcha d'une des glaces. Elle se regarda un moment afficha alors son petit sourire enfantin et se mit à tourner sur elle-même en regardant sa robe :

- Génial ma mère a vraiment trop assuré ! Il faudra que je envoie une lettre pour la remercier !

- Je te prête Aicha pour ça, tu l'as remerciera également de ma part cette robe et magnifique !

- Oui !

- Bon Lily tu peux venir ici que je te coiffe ! S'exclama Anna en attrapant une brosse à cheveux et sa baguette magique.

Lily se dirigea vers elle et s'assit devant le miroir ou Anna avait déposé la chaise. Elle lui enleva la serviette qui lui tenait les cheveux et commença à les brosser :

- Vu la robe, je pense que le mieux, c'est que tu es les cheveux bouclés !

Elle avait dis ça en faisant un geste avec tourbillonnant avec sa baguette. Lily se retrouva alors avec les cheveux légèrement ondulés :

- Pas mal ! Maintenant rendons les plus brillant !

Elle pointa sa baguette vers la chevelure de son amie et murmura doucement :

- _Luminosa !_

Ce fut comme des centaines de paillettes minuscules venaient de se déposer sur la les cheveux auburn de la préfète. A chacun de ses gestes des dizaines de reflets pailletés éclairé ses cheveux de mille feu. Elle sourit et remercia chaleureusement Alice en s'apprêtant à se lever. Celle-ci la fit se rasseoir en appuyant fermement sur ses épaules :

- J'ai pas dis que j'avais fini !

Elle pointa sa baguette vers sa table de nuit et murmura :

- _Accio panier !_

Un petit panier rempli de plusieurs dizaines de barrettes en tous genres s'avança vers elles :

- _Wingardium Leviosa !_

Le panier se mit à voleter à coté de Anna qui le fixa à la hauteur de sa main avec une dernière formule magique :

- _Immobilus !_

Elle saisit alors dans celui-ci plusieurs petites barrettes en forme de papillons et les accrocha dans la chevelure de la demoiselle à des endroits précis. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle s'éloigna et observa le résultat :

- Parfait ! Dit-elle, c'est bon je te relâche !

Lily regarda elle-même me résultat et se trouva plutôt jolie. Elle se leva mais n'eu même pas le temps de faire un pas que Jude et Bridget l'avaient pris en main :

- Maintenant on va te maquiller !

- Mais et vous vous ne vous préparez pas !

- Ça fait un bail que nous sommes prête la miss ! Nous venons de finir de maquiller Alice qui va maintenant se faire coiffer ! Nous savions que vous serez à la bourre compte tenus que vous avez passé votre journée avec les maraudeurs alors on s'est préparé à l'avance pour vous aidez !

- C'est gentil merci !

- Avec ce que t'on dis les autres pouffiaces, je te jures qu'on va se surpasser, tu vas être magnifique !

Elles lui firent fermer les yeux et commencèrent à la maquiller à coups de pinceaux et de baguettes magiques. Une demi heure plus tard, elle avait fini et le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant. La jeune fille se regarda dans la glace sous les pouffements de ses amis et constata que cette coiffure et le maquillage lui allait à merveilles. Elle soutit lorsque les filles s'exclamèrent :

- C'est l'heure ! On est pile dans les temps !

Anna venait de terminer de lisser les cheveux de Alice qui constatait le résultat avec étonnement, quand à la jeune rouquine, lorsqu'elle avait entendu les paroles de ses amies, elle était aussitôt devenue très pâle.

Alice remarqua immédiatement le rôle occasionnait sur sa meilleure copine par ses paroles, elle fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et déclara :

- Bon, alors allons y !

Anna, Bridget et Jude se mirent à pouffer et s'élancèrent en dehors du dortoir après quelques retouches de dernières minutes. Jude avant de partir vers l'escalier, se retourna et constata que les deux autres jeunes filles de son dortoir de les suivaient pas. Elle remonta et ouvrit discrètement la porte du dortoir. Elle vue Alice qui la vue également et elle prononça alors discrètement :

- Vous ne venez pas ?

Alice lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire de partir. Elle ne dit mot de plus et quitta la pièce aussi discrètement qu'elle était venus.

La jeune brume s'approcha du lit de la rouquine et s'assit à ses cotés :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

- J'ai peur Alice ! Finit par dire son ami au bout de quelques instants d'une voix tremblotante.

- Dit moi ce qui te fait si peur !

- J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer ce soir !

- Hey ne te met pas à pleurer ! Ça ne sert a rien et puis ton maquillage va couler !

- C'est du waterproof ! Aucun risque !

- Oui, mais bon, si tu as les yeux rouges, James va s'inquiétait !

Le simple fait de prononcer son nom déclencha un effet dévastateur chez la jeune fille :

- Alice … J'ai … J'ai peur qu'il tente de m'embrasser ce soir !

Alice cligna des yeux plusieurs fois devant cette révélation et ajouta :

- Encore ce problème ! Ecoute, tout ce que je peux te conseiller moi, c'est de te laisser aller ! Si tu te sens bien, alors tu te laisseras embrasser, si ce n'est pas le cas, tu lui dis clairement que tu n'es pas prête, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure qu'il ne le prendra pas mal !

- D'accord !

- Bon alors arrête de me faire se visage tristounet et sourit un peu !

Alice l'embrassa sur la joue et la serra dans ses bras :

- Pourquoi tu trembles autant ?

- J'ai … J'ai des nausées ! Cette idée d'ouvrir le bal avec James m'effraie à un point inimaginable ! Je pensais que tout irai et bien mais le problème n'arrive pas à partir !

- Tu as pris quelque chose ?

- Une potion anti-stresse tout a l'heure, mais ça n'a pas marché !

- Je suis sûre que ça passera une fois que tu seras avec ton cavalier !

- Je ne sais pas !

- Mais si, mais si !

Elle la pris par la main et la fit se lever, avant de la pousser vers la porte du dortoir et de l'obliger à descendre les marches. Elle ajouta sur un ton comique qui rappela singulièrement à la rouquine sa mère :

- Et n'oubliais pas miss ! On rentre les fesses, on rentre le ventre et on sort la poitrine !

Les conseils excentriques de sa mère pour faire une parfaites mannequin, cela détendit l'atmosphère quelque temps, mais l'inquiétude régner toujours.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle commune, elles constatèrent que personne n'avait bougés, ils attendaient tous la cavalière de leur capitaine et représentant pour ce bal avant de partir.

Le capitaine en question avait eu un peu peur de ne pas voir sa jolie rouquine arrivait, mais son meilleur ami et Jude avaient réussi a le convaincre qu'elle viendrait.

Sirius s'avança d'un geste conquérant vers sa dulcinée et la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser langoureusement et de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille que sa beauté était digne des plus beaux astres. Alice pouffa un moment et se serra contre lui en lui disant qu'il n'était pas mal non plus.

De son coté, James s'était approché timidement de Lily, les joues rosies. Il lui pris délicatement les mains et l'aida à descendre les dernières marches. Tout le monde les regarder et cela les embarrasser beaucoup. Pour éviter le gène qui c'était installer dans la salle commune il invita la jeune fille à prendre son bras et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sorties suivis de près par tout leurs camarades.

Lily ne disait rien, elle se contentait de fixer le sol, mais James semblait avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alice et Sirius qui marchaient à coté semblaient également avoir remarqué. Sirius fit un petit signe de tête à James pour l'encourager à se bouger.

Il dégagea son bras du sien et la pris par la main. Il fit signe aux autres de continué tandis qu'il partait sur le coté en compagnie de sa cavalière qui se laissait faire docilement. Quelques filles parurent déçues qu'il s'isole avec Lily, mais elles le gardèrent pour elle connaissant les réactions que risquer d'avoir le garçon.

James ouvrit une porte et regarda que la salle de classe était vide, il invita ensuite la rouquine à rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'un des bureaux et s'assit dessus. Il s'avança vers elle et lui pris les mains :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air mal ? Dit-il d'une voix très douce

- Excuse moi, mais j'ai un peu peur …

- Tout vas bien se passer … Ne te soucis pas des autres, soucis toi uniquement de toi !

- Oui …. Mais … je ne veux surtout pas te mettre de l'embarras …

- Lily, voyons … Pourquoi je serais embarrassé par toi ! Tout le monde c'est très bien que je suis ravi d'aller à ce bal avec toi !

Il porta l'une de ses mains jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa amoureusement sur le dessus en ne quittant pas des yeux les deux opales de sa bien aimée :

- Je t'aime Lily !

Ses lèvres descendirent plus bas embrassant chaque partie de son bras.

Il arriva bientôt à son épaule et remonta vers son cou. La jeune fille se laissait faire, elle avait même des frissons de plaisir alors qu'il touchait certaines zones très hétérogènes chez elle. Il commença alors à lui dévorer le cou, elle se cambrait sous l'effet de ses baisers papillons lui offrant encore plus de chair à dévorer.

Les mains du jeune homme lâchèrent celle de Lily qui se place immédiatement dans son dos alors que celles de son amant devenaient de plus en plus vagabondes. Elles remontèrent doucement vers le visage de la jeune fille en s'attardant sur ses hanches rapprochant ainsi les deux corps en feux des adolescents. Elles passèrent ensuite sur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui se mit à trembler en les sentant se poser sur elle. Elle n'arrivant pas à dire à James d'arrêter. Ses caresses étaient un vrai délice pour elle. Il lui dévorait littéralement le cou et elle aimait ça, pire encore… elle adorait.

Lorsque ses mains arrivèrent à son visage, il lui caressa ses joues en feu et commença à se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quand soudain une douche froide les réveilla.

Douche froide était bien le terme désignant le mieux ce qui venait de se produire.

Un énorme saut d'eau flotté au dessus d'eux et venait de déverser son contenus sur le couple.

James leva son regard furieux vers le plafond et aperçus une lueur blanche :

- PEEVES JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Mon petit Pote Potter ! Je t'avais déjà dis d'arrêter de peloter les filles dans les salles de classe !

- JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER CE SAUT !

- James, calme toi s'il te plait ! Supplia Lily, ça ne sert a rien, c'est un fantôme, il ne sentira rien !

L'adolescent se radouci aussitôt à l'entente de cette douce voix. Il se tourna vers la rouquine complètement trempée :

- D'accord !

Il saisi alors sa baguette et murmura :

- _Waddiwasi !_

L'eau éparpillée sur le sol se réunit et forma une gigantesque boule. D'un geste bien placé James l'envoyé sur Peeves qui s'enfuit en courant criant des injures à tout bout de champ.

Lily rigola longuement de la bêtise de son ami alors que celui-ci se rapprochait d'elle :

- On en était ou tous les deux ?

Il la repris dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, mais elle plaça son index sur sa bouche :

- Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller, les autres doivent nous attendre !

Il la regarda un long moment et se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait interrompu. Ne voulant pas plus la bousculer, mais tout de même déçus de n'avoir pu goûter à ses lèvres pulpeuses, il lui prit la main et tout d'eux sortirent de la salle de classe.

Ils marchèrent lentement vers la grande salle quand soudain James demanda :

- Ça te gène que j'essaye de t'embrasser ?

Lily s'arrêta aussitôt, elle n'osa pas le regarder alors il insista :

- Ça te gène vraiment ? Si oui dit moi le !

Elle ne dit rien, mais releva la tête pour le regarder avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche :

- Je préfère que tu ne m'embrasses pas pour l'instant, s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, c'est plutôt moi qui n'est pas confiance en moi !

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en toi ?

Il s'était à nouveau rapprocher d'elle. Elle reprit doucement sa respiration :

- Je croyais avoir compris le sens du mot amour en me donnant entièrement à Michaël, mais en fait je mettais trompés ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi, juste un puissant désir physique, c'est pour ça que j'ai aussi peur de repartir sur une relation sérieuse ! Je ne veux pas que a m'arrive à nouveau !

Il la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui :

- Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité ! Je préfère le savoir plutôt que de rester coincé dans le néant !

- Tu … Tu ne m'en veux pas !

- Lily Evans, tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse ! Je t'attendrai toute ma vie, même si ça doit nuire à mon image !

Elle le regarda et craqua délibérément devant une aussi belle déclaration, resserrant leur étreinte, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

D'abord étonné par ce geste, il la prit finalement par la main et l'entraîna hors de la salle.

Ils descendirent ainsi plusieurs escaliers, leurs mains unis l'une à l'autre comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer.

Lily avait retrouvé son teint habituel et de plus elle souriait avec une grâce difficile à dissimuler. Le jeune homme aimait énormément ce sourire et n'y tenant plus, il lâcha sa main et la glissa sur la hanche de sa cavalière afin de la rapprocher de lui. Elle ne broncha pas d'un poil, même lorsqu'il la tira vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue :

- Je te trouve magnifique !

Elle rougit et parviens à bredouiller difficilement un vague merci.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall d'entrée du château ou tous les élèves étaient attroupés.

Lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent, la plupart de leurs camarades se retournèrent.

Les filles qui étaient venues voir la préfète quelques heures plus tôt lui lancèrent des regards glacials, mais elle n'en tenus pas compte. La seule chose qui la réjouissait vraiment était le sourire de Alice dans les bras de Sirius. Ils étaient magnifiques tous les deux.

Alors que le petit couple tant attendu avancer, ils aperçurent à leur tour quelques couples très … inattendue.

James eu une mine dégoûtés en apercevant Rogue au bras d'une jeune fille plutôt potable à son goût. Il en profita pour lui lancer un regard supérieur comme il aimait tant le faire, mais son adversaire l'ignorât délibérément préférant amplement se concentrer sur la délicieuse poitrine de sa cavalière plutôt que sur l'arrivée triomphale de son ennemi. Le regard que lui lança James était le même regard que détestait au plus au point sa cavalière. Heureusement pour lui, celle-ci était beaucoup trop concentrée sur autre chose pour le moment pour le voir.

Son regard se reporta à nouveau sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il aperçut Michaël et lui lança un regard carnassier que ce dernier ne manqua pas de prendre en pleine figure. Il y répondit avant autant d'insistance et ne pus s'empêcher tout de même un sourire en voyant James prendre Lily pare la main d'un geste très possessif.

Cette dernière le regarda un moment abasourdis par son geste et surtout ne comprenant pas la situation. Elle abandonna bien vite pour une fois l'idée de comprendre en voyant qu'ils s'approchaient des autres couples qui devaient ouvrir la soirée avec eux.

Une fois que nos quatre paires de jeunes adolescents furent réunies devant les immenses portes en chêne sculpté qui donnaient sur la grande salle, celle-ci s'ouvrirent doucement dans une grand crissement de bois qui craque révélant ainsi la vaste pièce magnifiquement décorés pour l'occasion.

Les douze sapins étaient toujours disposés dans chacun des recoins et décorés par une neige magique qui ne fondait pas et scintillait de mille feux.

De très grandes stalactites pendaient également dans chaque renforcement illuminant la salle de douces lueurs bleutées. Pour finir, des dizaines de petites tables avaient été déposées de part et d'autres et elles étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de neige et de branche de houx.

Voyant que personne n'osait faire les premiers pas, James avança doucement suivis par sa cavalière puis par les autres couples.

Soudain quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose au sol pour être plus précis.

Des dalles multicolores étaient disposées sur le sol.

Intriguait par cela, le jeune homme s'en approcha doucement en tirant sa rouquine par la main.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le tapis en velours rouge qui délimité ces dalles multicolores de celles qui recouvraient le reste du château :

- Qu'est ce que c'est à ton avis ? Demanda le capitaine en jetant un regard à sa compagne.

- Je ne sais pas ! Sûrement une idée de notre très cher directeur !

- Et on est censé faire quoi ?

Lily le regarda puis sourit :

- Se jeter à l'eau !

Elle avança d'un air décidé vers l'étrange tapis et posa délicatement un de ses pieds sur une des dalles. Aussitôt un son s'en échappa tandis qu'elle s'illuminait. Un son très doux … ou plutôt, une note de musique.

Comme pour s'en assurer, la jeune fille déplaça son autre pied sur une autre dalle, ce qui eut pour effet de produire un son nettement différent, une note beaucoup plus grave.

Elle se retourna vers son cavalier un immense sourire se dessinant sur son visage :

- Une piste de danse musicale ! C'est génial !

Elle attrapa James par les mains et le tira vers elle, tandis que les autres couples grimper à leur tour, poussé par la curiosité et l'envie sur la piste de danse multicolore.

- Je crois avoir compris que nous avions une danse à effectuer mon grand brun !

Il entra immédiatement dans le jeu en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches :

- Oh oui ma jolie rouquine !

Alors que les autres couples avaient déjà commencé à danser nos deux amoureux roucouler ensemble sous les yeux de tous.

Les regards foudroyants étaient nombreux dans la salle, mais ils s'en moquaient éperdument, ce n'est que lorsque Alice par un sifflement discret les fit sortir de leurs rêveries qu'ils prirent conscience de la situation.

Ils se mirent a danser en rythme et bien que les quatre couples improvisent complètement leurs pas de danse, la mélodie qui s'en échapper était somptueuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes et alors que les autres couples étaient entré dans la danse, James décida qu'il en avait assez, il regarda Lily et sourit en la voyant.

Sa tête reposée sur son torse, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait, il se pencha vers elle et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- On arrête un peu si tu veux bien, je commence à avoir mal aux jambes !

Elle releva la tête et le regarda les yeux brillants :

- Comme tu veux ! Mais on pourra danser à nouveau dans la soirée ?

Elle lui avait dis cette dernière phrase avec un vrai regard de chien battu qui le rendait complètement fou d'elle. Il devait se retenir car c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait, comme ça qu'il la voulait, comme ça qu'il la désirait, mais, n'y tenant plus il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Lily tourna brusquement la tête et les lèvres de James vinrent se poser dans son cou. Elle frémit violement tandis qu'il la regardait avec un air assez perdu :

- Excuse moi ! Je ….

- Chut ! Ce n'est pas grave !

Dit-elle en posant son index sur sa bouche d'un geste plein de tendresse :

- Je ne t'en veux pas ! Viens on va aller s'asseoir !

Elle le pris par la main et l'entraîna vers une table ou Peter et Jude étaient assis et également, très occupé.

Lily rigola en voyant sa copine de dortoir emmêlé les cheveux de son petit ami.

Elle aussi elle aurait aimait faire ça, mais son caractère revenait en force :

"Non, tu ne peux pas, car premièrement tu n'es pas sa petite amie ! Et deuxièmement ses cheveux son déjà assez emmêlés comme ça".

Elle eut un petit rire en pensant à cette dernière chose et regarda James.

C'est vrai que ces cheveux étaient emmêlés, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois depuis le début de la soirée passer sa main dans ses cheveux comme il aimait tant le faire. Elle soupira. Puis n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta au cou de son cavalier et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux pour les faire ressortir en pétard :

- Hey ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda t-il en la regardant avec un air bizarre

- Je me disais juste, que t'es cheveux son beaucoup mieux quand ils sont emmêlés !

- Tu trouves !

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste désinvolte en lui lançant un regard carnassier.

Elle regretta vite ce qu'elle venait de dire car c'est quand il était arrogant comme ça qu'elle le détestait plus que tout.

Faisant mine de boudés elle se retourna pour regarder les couples danser.

James profita de cette occasion pour se rapprocher encore plus d'elle en glissant doucement sur la banquette de la table ou ils s'étaient installés.

Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa dans le cou :

- Je t'ai vexé ?

- Oui ! Répondit-elle d'une voix dure

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

- Tu le sais très bien, alors ne fais pas l'innocent !

- Hey, mais c'est toi-même qui m'a dit que j'étais mieux avec les cheveux emmêlés ! Répliqua t-il à son tour

- Oui, mais c'est pas une raison pour prendre tes grands airs !

- QUOI !

Il avait pratiquement crié et plusieurs personnes c'était retourné.

Peter sentit la moutarde qui commençait à grimper au nez de son ami et de la préfète. Il se leva précipitamment en attrapant Jude par la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse pour danser, mais afin et surtout pour s'éloigner de la bombe qui était sur le point d'exploser.

Lily se retourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux visiblement très vexé :

- Ose dire que tu n'as pas pris tes grands airs en passant ta main dans tes cheveux !

- Bien sûr que non ! Répondit le jeune homme aussi vexé qu'elle

- Ah ouais ! Et bien je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !

Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard de plusieurs dizaines d'élèves.

La bombe n'avait pas explosé car visiblement Lily avait réussi à contenir sa colère, le spectacle qu'ils attendaient tous n'avait pas eu lieu et certains en paressaient vexé. Mais James n'avait semble t'il pas dis son dernier mot.

Il se leva à son tour brusquement et se mit à courir derrière la jeune fille dans les couloirs. Bizarrement celle-ci avançait très vite, il ne parvint pas à la rattraper et arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame bien après lui.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il la trouva assise sur une table, ses affaires de cours posé à coté d'elle et elle-même en train d'écrire d'une façon qui ne lui était pas du tout naturel.

Il s'approcha et regarda discrètement ce qu'elle faisait.

Il s'agissait du devoir de potion et elle n'avait pour l'instant rédigé qu'une seule ligne, ou plutôt bâclé, parce que son écriture d'habitude si propre et si lisible était a présent indescriptible.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à coté d'elle, elle appuya si fort sur sa plume qu'une bonne partie du parchemin se déchira. Renonçant à continuer son devoir, en enfouit sa tête au creux de ses mains et se mis à pleurer :

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore ? S'exclama James un peu brutalement

Elle se redressa et le regarda avec une lueur de furie dans ses yeux émeraude :

- Tu oses me demander ça ! Après ce que tu viens de faire ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête Potter ? Tu peux me le dires !

- Mais je n'ai rien fais ! Pourquoi tu essayes toujours de me trouver des tords ?

- Arrête ! Arrête de faire l'innocent, celui qui est brave, celui qui est courageux, celui qui est gentil ! Je ne suis pas Mac Gonagall , tes ruses ne marchent pas avec moi ! Je pensais que tu l'avais compris !

- Mais je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir ! Et que viens faire Mac Go dans la conversation ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! Mac Gonagall te passe toutes les bétises du monde parce que tu es son chouchou ! Mais moi c'est pas ce James la que j'aime !

Ce qu'elle venait de dire l'avait perturbé, il fut parcourus d'un léger frisson de bonheur dans tout son corps, mais se réveilla vite :

- JE NE SUIS PAS LE CHOUCHOU DE MAC GO !

- Au que si tu l'es ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte !

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues par la Evans ?

- Ce que je veux dire Potter, c'est qu'en dehors de ton petit groupe d'ami, ta petite personne, il n'y a rien qui t'intéresse ! Pourquoi tu crois que tu n'es jamais resté très longtemps avec une fille ! Parce qu'elles s'en sont rendu compte comme moi ! En dehors de toi et des maraudeurs, il n'y a rien qui compte ! Rien qui ne peut rentrer dans ton cœur ! Il n'y a pas assez de place pour les autres !

Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de ruisseler de son visage alors qu'elle lui disait enfin tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Lui, ne comprenait toujours pas cette crise dont elle faisait l'objet, surtout qu'il savait qu'il y avait de la place dans son cœur pour elle. Mais là pour le moment, il éprouvait une certaine répulsion pour elle. Elle qu'il aimait et qui refusait de le comprendre. Elle qui n'en faisait qu'a ça tête alors que tout ce qu'il voulait au bout du compte, c'était lui plaire.

Plus contrôlé par ses sentiments que par son orgueil, il l'a pris brusquement dans ses bras et la serra contre lui :

- Pardonne moi ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas consciemment que je fais tout ça ! Lily Evans je te jure qu'il y a beaucoup de place dans mon cœur ! Et cette place, je veux que ça soit toi qui l'occupes !

Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à un tel retournement de situation, de toute façon vu l'état de stress dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle n'aurait pas eue le courage de le repousser. Elle enfouie au contraire sa tête dans le creux de son cou en pleurant à chaudes larmes :

- Ne recommence jamais ! Je t'en supplie !

Il déglutit difficilement :

- D'acc … d'accord, je vais essayer !

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et lui sourit :

- Merci !

Son sourire représentait tout pour lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir :

- Tu veux qu'on retourne au bal ?

Elle le regarda puis hocha la tête en signe de négation :

- Je préférerai qu'on aille se promener au bord du lac tous les deux si tu veux bien !

- D'accord !

Il la pris par la main et l'entraîna hors de la salle commune.

Le portrait de la grosse dame ronchonna un peu en disant que c'était bien la peine qu'il la réveille pour ressortir cinq minutes plus tard. Ils n'en prirent pas comptes et descendirent les escaliers bras dessus bras dessous.

Lily se serrait inconsciemment contre James et lui, il était aux anges. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte alors qu'ils franchissaient le hall d'entrée. Plusieurs personnes les virent mais ne dirent rien à leur passage. Décidément James Potter avait finalement réussi à faire succomber la préfète à son charme.

Ils passèrent la grande porte et se dirigèrent vers le lac ou bon nombre de couples étaient déjà installés sur ses rebords. Ils avancèrent discrètement en suivant le chemin qui en faisait le tour et s'éloignèrent encore plus du château pour finalement se retrouver dans un coin complètement perdu ou personne n'irait l'idée de venir les chercher.

Ils se trouvaient à l'orée de la forêt interdite lorsque finalement ils s'assirent dans la neige qui recouvrait les berges du lac.

Lily passa ses bras autour du torse de James et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine tandis que le jeune homme lui caressait machinalement les cheveux.

Il la senti frissonner et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, le bal se déroulait très bien. Alice et Sirius bien qu'ayant remarqué la disparition de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs n'en prirent pas comptes.

Après tout, ils étaient assez grands maintenant pour régler leurs problèmes sentimentaux sans l'aide de personnes.

Alice évoquait beaucoup de jalousie auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard qui la regardait avec un regard haineux danser entre les bras musclés de Sirius.

Les conversations allé de bon train :

- Vous croyez qu'elle a couché avec lui ?

- Obligé, sinon elle ne serait déjà plus avec lui !

- Je me demande ce qu'elle a de plus que moi !

- Un cerveau !

Le groupe de fille éclatèrent de rire en ce moquant de la pauvre qui devait subir cette injure.

Les deux Gryffondors s'arrêtèrent finalement et retournèrent s'asseoir à leur table ou se trouvaient Remus et Mélinda, ainsi que Peter et Jude qui vinrent les rejoindre un peu après.

- Ou son Lily et James ? Demanda Mélinda en saisissant le verre que lui tendait Remus

- Ben, ils sont partis ! J'ai vu que ça allait explosé alors on c'est un peu éloignés avec Jude, mais finalement, il n'y a pas eu de gros boom !

- Moi j'ai vu Lily quittait la pièce ! Ajouta Alice

- Et James la suivait de près ! Enchaîna Sirius

Ils réfléchirent tous quelques minutes puis Remus repris la parole :

- Je pense que nous ne devrions pas trop nous faire de soucis à leur sujet ! Si tout ce passe comme vous l'avez dit, James a du réussir à la calmer !

Ils se turent tous en hochant silencieusement de la tête en signe d'approbation lorsque Remus repris à nouveau la parole :

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé au fait pour que la guerre soit presque déclaré ?

Peter roula des yeux, puis enleva son bras de la taille de Jude pour prendre un air supérieur en parfaite imitation de James qu'il passa d'un geste désinvolte dans ses cheveux marron.

Ils se mirent tous à rire :

- L'éternel problème concernant la tignasse de James ! Leur sujet de dispute favoris !

- Oui, pour une fois que c'est Lily qui a commencé !

- Comment ça ?

- C'est elle qui a décoiffé James !

- Ah bon raconte ! Demandèrent Remus et Sirius en même temps

Peter leur fit un résumé de ce qui c'était passé tandis que le petit couple revenait du parc. Ils montèrent à nouveau dans la salle commune et se firent injurier une nouvelle fois par la gardienne de la maison.

Ils rigolèrent devant sa réaction et une fois dans la salle, après avoir ôté leurs capes, ils s'installèrent dans le long canapé rouge bordeaux.

La soirée se termina finalement sans que plus aucune encombre vienne la perturbés. Tout allé pour le mieux et les Gryffondors allèrent tous se coucher, le baume au cœur !

Le lendemain du bal de noël, la salle commune de Gryffondor et même le reste du château se vidèrent à une vitesse instantanément.

Une grande majorité des élèves étaient rentré chez eux juste après le bal afin de passer le reste des vacances avec leurs familles.

Le château paressait vraiment vide en ces temps là.

Les maraudeurs avaient pris pour habitude de rester au château pour la période de noël. Beaucoup se demander pourquoi alors qu'ils avaient la possibilité de retrouver leurs familles, mais pour eux la solution était évidente.

Pour Sirius hors de question de retourner dans l'enfer que lui faisait subir ses parents dans la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black.

De plus, cette maison était invivable pour lui. Tout tourné trop autour de leur sang pur. Cette gloire selon ses parents et qui faisait de lui, soi disant, un être noble et pur. Mais pour lui, ça n'avait aucune importance. Surtout depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison des Gryffondors.

Ses parents le détesté et il leurs rendait bien. En fait plus il était loin d'eux et moins il les voyait, mieux il se portait, autant lui que ses très chers et noble parents.

Quand à James, la raison en était tout à fait différente. Face à la monter aux pouvoirs de ce terrible mage noir, ces parents n'étaient pas très présent à la maison et il craignait également pour sa propre sécurité. De plus plutôt que de le voir malheureux et de savoir qu'il passerait certainement le jour de noël seul les rendait mélancoliques. Ils préféraient donc savoir leur fils en sécurité, à Poudlard, en compagnie de ses amis.

Pour Remus, la raison était pratiquement la même que James. Sa mère étant auror, elle était également très occupé par son travail et ne pouvait pas s'occuper de son fils. De plus, avec ses transformations, elle préférait le laisser aux bons soins de l'infirmière.

Peter quand à lui, n'avait malheureusement pas pu rester. Sa pauvre mère était tombée malade et il avait préféré rentrer pour s'occuper d'elle.

Jude était également rentré chez ses parents. Sans Peter, elle allait s'ennuyer alors autant rentre voir sa famille.

Alice avait décidé de rester, pour profiter au maximum de Sirius et de ses vacances qui leurs étaient entièrement offerte.

Lily quand à elle, devait rentrer chez elle.

Le lendemain du bal, elle préparait ses affaires sans enthousiasme car elle allait devoir quitter Alice pour deux semaines :

- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie ! Ça va aller ! Et puis Sirius est avec toi ! Tu ne seras pas seule !

Alice se mit à pleurer :

- Il ne reste que moi parmi les filles de la maison, qu'est ce que je vais faire toute seule ?

- Alice ! Mélinda sera la, connaissant Remus, je suis sure que vous serez souvent avec elle ! Et puis Sirius t'occupera très bien j'en suis certaine !

- D'accord ! Mais n'oublis pas de m'écrire !

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit alors brusquement dans le dortoir et une minuscule chouette hulotte aux plumages d'un noir profond pénétra dans la pièce.

Elle se percha sur le miroir d'une des coiffeuse de la chambre. Shiro la regarda avec une lueur de convoitise.

Elle huhula doucement pour que les jeunes filles viennent prendre le message qu'elle leur apportait.

Lily le défit et vit qu'il lui était adressé, elle le déroula donc et commença à le lire :

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Alice curieuse

- Mac Go veut me voir immédiatement !

Elle enjamba avec difficulté les autres valises qui étaient entassé dans la pièce en l'attente du départ des autres filles du dortoir et sortit de la pièce avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la tour nord.

Au détour d'un couloir, James l'attrapa par la taille ;

- Tu vas ou beauté ?

- J'ai eu une convocation de Mac Go, je reviens tout de suite après !

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et parvint à échapper à son étreinte avant de partir en courant vers le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Elle toqua à la porte et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

- Entrer Miss Evans !

Elle entra et vu que le professeur Mac Gonagall n'était pas seule. Le directeur également était avec elle et il lui adressa un sourire en tirant une chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir :

- Asseyiez vous Miss ! Dit-il d'une voix très calme.

Elle s'avança et s'assit en regardant sucessivement le directeur et son professeur de métamorphose une grande lueur de terreur se lisant dans ses yeux.

Mac Gonagall la rassura immédiatement :

- Tout vas bien Miss, rassurez vous ! Nous voulions juste vous prévenir que vos parents nous on écris !

- Ah ! Rien de grave j'espère !

- Non, ils n'ont pas pu vous contacter avant donc ils nous on prévenus au cas ou vous seriez déjà en route pour rentrer chez vous !

- A propos de quoi ?

- Ils nous ont écris dans leur lettre qu'ils avaient reçus une demande de participation à un concours pour votre sœur pétunia ! Celui-ci se déroulera pendant toutes les vacances de noël et comme il se passe en Louisiane ! Ils ne seront pas la pendant les vacances ! Bref, il y avait une lettre qui vous était adressé ! Le mieux c'est que vous la lisiez, tout vous y seras expliqué !

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe blanche avec un écusson que la jeune fille ne connaissait trop bien. Elle ouvrit la lettre et la parcourus rapidement.

Apparemment Pétunia allez pouvoir bénéficiez d'une seconde chance pour un championnat épique, mais il allait falloir qu'elle face bonne impression. Comme son père était également l'entraîneur de pétunia, il devait se rendre en Floride avec elle. Sa mère allez bien évidement les suivre et elle lui demandait donc de rester à Poudlard pour ses vacances.

Lily releva la tête et adressa un petit sourire timide aux deux professeurs :

- Je peux rester ?

- Bien entendu Miss, cela ne pose aucun problème, je vais prévenir les elfes que nous auront une personne de plus ce soir au repas ! Nous sommes tellement peu nombreux cette année à rester au château pour les fêtes de noël et du nouvel an.

Il quitta la pièce en lui adressant un immense sourire. La jeune rouquine se tourna ensuite vers sa directrice :

- Je compte sur vous pour retenir monsieur Potter durant ses vacances !

- Oui madame !

- Très bien, je vous laisse retourner dans votre salle commune !

Elle se leva en même temps que la jeune fille et elles quittèrent la pièce ensemble mais en prenant des directions opposées.

Lily entra dans la salle commune ou tout semblait déjà moins agité. Elle monta dans sa chambre sans que personne ne la remarque.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers sa valise correctement fermée et murmura :

- _Faillamale !_

La valise s'ouvrit et ses habits se dirigèrent tous vers son armoire ou ils s'entassèrent en des tas réguliers et proprement plié.

Elle sourit à la vue de ce superbe sortilège ménager qu'elle maîtrisait maintenant à la perfection, bien qu'il lui est fallu beaucoup d'heures de pratique avant que les habits se plis ainsi.

Elle redescendit dans la salle commune qui était à présent vide.

Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils et regarda le feu qui crépitait. L'ambiance était agréable et ce bruit de crépitement l'engourdis vite. De plus, le ciel était orageux, une tempête de neige allé certainement faire rage dans la nuit, ce qui assombrissait la pièce encore plus. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et par sa propre volonté, les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce virent leurs lumières faiblir pour devenir très douce. Elle s'assoupis quelques instant quand soudain le portrait pivota et un bruit assourdissant sans échappa. Un cri de bonheur plus tôt :

- YYEHHHHHH ! ENFIN SEUL !

Elle sursauta et se releva brusquement faisant face à Sirius, Remus, James et Alice qui entraient dans la salle. Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant que Alice ne s'exclame :

- Ben Lily ! Tu as raté le train ?

- Euh …..

Elle rougit brusquement :

- Tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Remus d'un air perdu

- Tout compte fais je reste ! Mes parents ne seront pas là et je vais me retrouver seule avec les employés de mon père ! Je préfère passer noël avec vous !

Sirius eut un regard assez craintif envers ses amis et se pencha vers James pour lui chuchoter :

- Elle va pas tout gâcher pour le jour de l'an j'espère ?

- Autant la mettre au courant tout de suite !

Il s'avança directement vers la rouquine, la pris par les épaules et la fit se rasseoir dans son fauteuil :

- Bon, ben puisque tu restes on a juste une chose à te demander !

Elle le regarda soupçonneuse se rappelant ce que Mac Gonagall lui avait dit :

- Laquelle ?

- Le jour de l'an ! On va faire une veillée !

- Une ….une quoi ?

- Attend ! J'ai pas fini !

- Euh … Pardon continue !

- Mélinda doit venir passer la soirée avec nous …

- Mais elle est de Serdaigle ! Elle n'a pas le droit de rentrée dans notre salle commune !

- Ben … Dis ça à se pauvre Remus ! On comptait en profiter cette année pour que ça reste entre nous ! Je t'en supplie ne t'y opposes pas !

Lily risqua un regard vers Remus qui effectivement comme elle le pensait la regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance. Elle détourna le regard et le posa à nouveau dans la profondeur des yeux noirs de James :

- Tu sais que Mac Go m'a demandé de te surveiller et de te freiner !

- Décidément elle m'adore ! Tu penses pouvoir me retenir longtemps !

Son regard devenait très insistant et elle fondit :

- Non ….. Faites comme vous le sentez je ne dirais rien !

Remus poussa une exclamation de joie et serra Lily contre lui :

- Merci Tigresse ! Je t'adore !

Inutile que toutes les soirées qui suivirent se jours furent très mouvementées. Ils en profitaient au maximum et firent même quelques nuits blanches.

Un jour avant noël, ils furent autorisés à se rendre au Pré-au-Lard pour faire leurs achats avant les fêtes.

Les filles et les garçons se séparèrent.

Mélinda, Alice et Lily entrèrent dans une boutique dissimulés par beaucoup d'autres, mais qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien. Elle s'avancèrent d'un air sur vers le vendeur et lui demandèrent exactement ce qu'elles désiraient. Un fou rire les envahis alors qu'elles écrivaient sur un papier les noms des cadeaux qu'elles allaient offrir. Après avoir encaisser l'argent de leurs commandes, le vendeur se dirigea dans l'arrière boutique :

- Ils seront tous demain au pied du sapin dans la salle commune de Gryffondor !

Après l'avoir remercié, elles quittèrent la boutique et se dirigèrent aux Trois Balais ou se trouvaient déjà les garçons qui les attendaient bien sagement.

Elles s'installèrent et dégustèrent une bonne bière au beurre bien chaude qu'ils leurs avaient commandés.

Puis emmitouflés dans leurs épaisses capes, ils rentrèrent ensuite au château, histoire de faire une nouvelle veillée.

Pour plus de commodité, Mélinda, en toute discrétion était venus s'installer avec les filles dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Tout cela bien entendu sous le nez des professeurs, ou plutôt sous leurs attitudes à fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain, lorsque Lily se réveilla, elle cligna des yeux et regarda un moment les yeux la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de son lit. Elle referma les yeux, prête à se rendormir quand un cri pressant la fit sursauter. Shiro fit un bond sur son lit et déchira une partie des drapes avec ses griffes. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était vide hormis Alice et Mélinda qui avaient également sursautés. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'elles:

- Vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Non ! Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir ?

- Oui !

Lily saisit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et enfila un épais pull par-dessus sa nuisette. Elle descendit, la baguette brandit dans la salle commune, Alice et Mélinda également baguette en mains sur ses talons. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Remus observait à l'écart James et Sirius qui se disputer sous un amas de papier cadeau :

- Ferme là ! Tu vas les réveiller !

- Cornedrue, si tu ne me rends pas ça tout de suite, je t'étouffe !

Remus intervient enfin :

- James rends lui ce foutu cadeau qu'on en finisse !

- Je pense également que tu devrais lui rendre ! Intervint Lily

James lâcha brutalement le cadeau et se tourna vers Lily en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour les décoiffer :

- Désolé, on vous a réveillé ?

- Oui, mais c'est pas grave ! Tu pourrais enlever ta main de tes cheveux ! C'est moi qui les décoiffe désormais !

- Ah … Euh …

Mais Lily s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les emmêler d'un geste très tendre avant de s'avancer prés du sapin, bientôt rejoint par tous les autres. James s'assit et aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, elle s'installa entre ses jambes. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille d'un air protecteur tandis que Lily défaisait ses paquets. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le paquet que lui avait offert James, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et se retourna si brutalement que James tomba à la renverse. Elle l'aida à se remettre en position assisse et l'embrassa fermement sur la joue :

- Il est super ! Merci !

- Il te plait vraiment !

- Oui, il est magnifique ! Assortis aux boucles d'oreilles ! Je l'adore !

- J'en suis ravie !

- Tiens ton cadeau !

Elle lui tendit un paquet décoré de petit vif d'or :

- Je peux ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Il ouvrit le cadeau et poussa un petit cri en découvrant une paire de mitennes en cuir rouge. Les lettres J et P étaient brodées dans le cuir avec un fil de couleur or.

- J'ai pensé qu'elles te plairaient, vu que les tiennes sont abîmées ! Il y a un sortilège qui fait que lorsque la température devient froide elles chauffent comme ça, tu n'auras pas froid pendant les matchs !

Il se tourna vers elle :

- Tu sais quoi !

- Non !

- Je t'adore !

Les autres couples ne leurs prêtaient aucune attention tout aussi occupé à s'offrir des cadeaux. Les choses devinrent plus intéressantes quand ils ouvrirent les autres cadeaux. L'hilarité général envahis vite la salle commune alors qu'ils découvraient des cadeaux plus loufoques les uns que les autres.

Lorsque Alice ouvrit le cadeau que lui avait offert Lily, celle-ci se leva brusquement. Alice eu d'abord une expression ahurie puis se tourna vers Lily sans montrer son cadeau aux autres :

- Je t'ai offert la même chose !

Lily explosa de rire :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ! J'ai tout ce qui faut sous la main pour me servir si j'en ai besoin !

- Tu sais les pannes, ça arrive !

Elle entrèrent dans un fou rire incontrôlable et surtout incompréhensible pour leurs amis qui n'avaient toujours pas vus le cadeau que Alice avait reçus, qu'elle refusait d'ailleurs catégoriquement de leur montrer et que Lily de son coté refusa d'ouvrir sous leurs yeux.

Vers midi, ils allèrent tous déguster le repas de noël avec les professeurs et les autres élèves de l'école. Etant très peu nombreux, ils s'étaient tous réunis autour d'une seule table circulaire. L'humour était au rendez vous puisque même le professeur Mac Gonagall fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable lorsque la tarte à la crème de James lui explosa littéralement à la figure alors que Peeves passait par là.

Le jour de l'an approcha très vite et en moins de deux temps trois mouvements, la veillée que lui avait annoncé James avait commencé.

Lily s'amusait comme une folle. Elle grimpa sur une des tables et se mit à danser avec frénésie. Bientôt, James monta à son tour sur la table pour danser avec Lily. Celle-ci se trémoussa contre lui en provoquant une bosse dans le bas de son pantalon. Ils continuèrent tous les deux ce manège sous les yeux de leurs amis qui faisaient également les fous jusqu'à ce que Lily s'effondre de fatigue sur la table. Alice lui conseilla d'aller se coucher.

James l'aida à se relever et l'amena jusqu'à la porte du dortoir des filles. Elle monta immédiatement se coucher, mais Alice ne la rejoint pas, n'y Mélinda d'ailleurs. Au bout de quelques heures, elle se releva brusquement en tremblant.

"Punaise, j'ai peur toute seule ici !"

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et descendit les escaliers. Alice n'était pas dans la salle commune. Comme poussé par une force inconnue, elle poussa la porte du dortoir des garçons et monta les escaliers.

Arrivé au palier des chambres des sixièmes années, elle s'approcha d'une porte et la poussa doucement.

Elle y rentra. Il y faisait chaud, très chaud et une douce lumière bleutée s'échappait des fenêtres pour se répandre dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha d'un des lits et s'assis au bord. Elle regarda un moment James dormir, puis leva sa main et lui caressa le visage. Il expira profondément. Soudain, elle entendit un gémissement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et aperçut Alice dans les bras de Sirius.

"Je me demandais où elle était, pas si loin que ça tout compte fait ! "

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut également Mélinda, blottit contre la poitrine de Remus. Ils dormaient tous profondément.

Elle reporta son attention à James. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit les yeux. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues à cause du sommeil dont il n'était pas encore sortit. Il parla d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Lily ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'arrivais pas à dormir ! Ça … Ça te dérange si je reste avec toi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Viens !

Lily se faufila dans les draps de James qui passa immédiatement ses bras autour de ses hanches :

- Tu es folle d'être sorti sans robe de chambre ! Tu vas attraper froid !

Lily gloussa et glissa ses pieds autour de ceux de James :

- Aaah ! T'as les pieds gelés ma puce !

- Oui je sais !

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son nez. Il la regarda un moment :

- Je t'aime Lily !

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, la jeune fille se refrogna :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire ! Est-ce que tu peux me prouver que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Il fut surpris mais, il finit par sourire :

- Je te comprends, bien sûr que je peux te le prouver ! Demande moi ce que tu veux !

Après avoir réfléchit un moment, elle prononça une phrase qui laissa James sans voix pendant quelques secondes :

"Laisse Severus Rogue tranquille !"

L'information mis quelque temps à être analysé par son cerveau. Mais finalement Lily avait raison, ce serait là une belle preuve d'amour, surtout quand on s'avait que Severus était son pire ennemi et que son passe-temps favori était de le torturer. Mais il était près à faire ce sacrifice, juste pour elle. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras tant dis qu'elle déposait sa tête sur sa poitrine :

- D'accord, je le ferais, je ne le toucherais plus ! Juste pour toi !

Voila, finis, j'ai pris la fin du chapitre de l'ancienne version, puisque en fait c'était la même sauf que j'ai modifié quelques trucs et supprimé quelques fautes au passage o.

J'ai fini ! Après plus de 4 mois à vous faire patientez, enfin j'arrive au bout de ce de chapitre de M je suis heureuse o !

Un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenus durant tous ce temps ….. et a bientôt pour la suite o

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Fanfic-FR :**_

**Aria : **Mdr, tu as raison je leur en fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs et le pire c'est que j'adore ça je trouve l'histoire d'autant plus intéressante que je peux leur faire tout subir (je suis diabolique )

**Serpencia : **Merci, bcpje vais essayer d'améliorer mon style de toute façons j'essaye bcp de stle pour voir ce qui me convient le mieux

**Sakura : **Oui, torture Powwwwwwwaaaaaaaaa ! Mdr, pour Lily vous le découvrirez bientôt mais pas pour le moment, on va oublier cette histoire pour le moment et se consacrer un peu plus à la relation entre les personnages principaux !

**Mushu : **Merci beaucoup, voila ta suite tant entendu en plus elle est super longue comme les autres chapitres, j'espère qu'elle te plaira je me suis tournée vers le sentimentale ce coup si

**O : **Merci pour le graine d'écrivaine ça m'a touché

**Umi : **Mdr, désolé de t'avoir fait coucher si tard, moi aussi ça met déjà arrivé avec une fic, d'être pris dans la lecture et de pas vouloir lâcher

_**Hp Fanfiction :**_

**Titou Girl :** Je suis désolée j'ai vraiment était très longue pour mettre la suite, j'espère qu'au moins elle sera a la hauteur de vos espérance

**Tiflovehpworld :** la voila, la voila

**Lilyw :** Je suis dans tes favoris Alors ça, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir

**lily fleur de lys :** Désolé d'avoir était si longue TT, j'avais vraiment bcp de trvail TT

**Tiflovehpworld (encore lol) :** Arg, me tue pas stp, j'ai essayé de me dépêcher en voyant cette reviews mais rien a faire l'inspiration ne venait pas.

**Gwladys Evans :** Triste … mmmmm possible oui c'est triste en effet, mais j'aime bien ça rend l'histoire d'autant plus palpitante

**Bridget :** 3 mots suffise souvent pour apporter du bonheur et je te remercie de me les avoir dit

**Mione :** Mrd, tu m'as fait rire avec le coup de la poupée, tu sais les mecs, ils font ça presque tous les jours et James n'est pas un travesti que je sache lol ! Pas mal ton idée de chose coquine, mdr, mais je pense que Lily serait très furax effectivement !

**Syssi :** Lol tu peux prendre en court de route c'est pas grave, c'est même très bien je trouve

**_Fanfiction-net _**

**Ethanielle :** Mais non je tue pas Neville, j'ai jamais dit qu'elle allait rester longtemps avec Sirius o, mais pour l'instant ils sont ensembles

**Cricritine :** C'est pas grave miss, je suis contente que tu sois de retour et que ça te plaise encore et toujours autant

**Lilyz Mamba :** Oui, oui, j'y arriverai avant septembre ;-), mais maintenant je suis plus au lycée donc ça va être chaud enfin on verra bien

**Sadesirius :** Merci pour tes encouragements et oui, j'aime bien laissé un peu de mystère dans la fin de mes chapitres comme ça vous avez tout le loisirs d'imaginer la suite

**Etincelle nocturne :** Je ne dirai rien, mais je pense que pour ton lemon entre James et Lily tu risque d'attendre très longtemps ….

**Lilouthephénix :** Tu l'as dit, moi aussi je suis contente de l'avoir fini

**Perruche cévenole :** Déjà MDR pour le pseudo, il est super, j'adore ! Sinon j'y suis pas arrivé avant septembre TT, nous sommes le 3, j'ai donc trois jours de retards, malheur et désespoir TT ! Enfin j'ai finis enfin ce chapitre

**Titou Girl :** Et oui, je la publie ici en tout premier et depuis le début lol ! Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'es plus ! Je t'ai fais le comble la ! Dispute idylle, dispute idylle lol, je me suis bardée, j'adore les faire s'engueuler, c'est marrant sadique

**Red-hair1990 :** Ta de la chance toi ta pas eu trop a attendre, juste 15 jours, il y en a qui attendait depuis 4 mois o enfin ravie qu'elle te plaise

* * *

**Il est 1 heure 30 du matin ! Je vais me coucher bonne nuit à tous **


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai le regret d'annoncer a tous mes lecteurs que je ne continuerai pas cette fanfic ! Ce n'est pas par manque d'inspirations ou de motivation, mais de temps ! Je n'ai plus une seule seconde a moi, je pensais pouvoir écrire un peu tous les matins, mais, mes études sont vraiment ce que l'ont pourrait qualifier d'insurmontable, j'ai bcp de mal a suivre le rythme et je n'ai pas envie de rater mon année !

De plus après avoir lu le tome 6, je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses que je n'avais pas prévus dans ma fic et vu que je voulais a tout pris respecter au mieux l'histoire, je suis un peu déconcerté et je ne sais que faire …. J'abandonne donc cette fanfic pour essayer de repartir sur un autre bcp mieux structurés, avec moins de fautes si possible et une historie qui tiendra la route, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour tout le temps que je vous est fait perdre pour rien …

Voila c'est tout, merci bcp et a la prochaine j'espère


End file.
